


Baismīgais Ašais Zobens - Trīsvienība

by Norias



Category: Saber Marionette J (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Baismīgais Ašais Zobens aprakstītie notikumi risinās aptuveni sešdesmit gadus pirms notikumiem, kas aprakstīti "Saber Marionette J Again". Šajā stāstā neparādās neviens no minētās sērijas varoņiem, lai gan ir pieminētas atsauces uz vienu no tiem -- Jaunās Teksasas prezidentu Džoju; tāpat neparādās arī neviena no sērijās izmantotajām lokācijām. Visi stāsta notikumi risinās Jaunajā Teksasā, un visas lokācijas un personāži Jaunajā Teksasā ir oriģināli, izņemot Džoju, kurš pats šeit neparādās.Autors Deivids Paskāls.Stāsts internetā šobrīd atrodams vanished ff arhīvāSaber Marionette J ir © un ® AnimeVillage.com * Satoru Akahori * Hiroshi Negishi * Tsukasa Kotobuki * Kadokawa Shoten * Bandai Visual * Sotsu Agency * TV Tokyo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrible Swift Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474664) by David Pascal. 



> Baismīgais Ašais Zobens aprakstītie notikumi risinās aptuveni sešdesmit gadus pirms notikumiem, kas aprakstīti "Saber Marionette J Again". Šajā stāstā neparādās neviens no minētās sērijas varoņiem, lai gan ir pieminētas atsauces uz vienu no tiem -- Jaunās Teksasas prezidentu Džoju; tāpat neparādās arī neviena no sērijās izmantotajām lokācijām. Visi stāsta notikumi risinās Jaunajā Teksasā, un visas lokācijas un personāži Jaunajā Teksasā ir oriģināli, izņemot Džoju, kurš pats šeit neparādās. 
> 
> Autors Deivids Paskāls.  
> Stāsts internetā šobrīd atrodams vanished ff arhīvā
> 
> Saber Marionette J ir © un ® AnimeVillage.com * Satoru Akahori * Hiroshi Negishi * Tsukasa Kotobuki * Kadokawa Shoten * Bandai Visual * Sotsu Agency * TV Tokyo.

"Izrael!" Billijs Trumens ieaurojās. "Izrael? Kur tu esi?"  
  
Kā īstens Jēzus Kristus Pēdējās Dienas Klonu baznīcas loceklis, Billijs protams nevarēja atļauties izteikt tādu nosodāmu vārdu kopojumu kā 'velns parāvis', taču sirdī viņš bija ārkārtīgi tuvu tam. Saule bija uzlēkusi pirms stundas, un tas tikai apstiprināja to, ko viņš jau tāpat zināja - viņš bija apmaldījies. Viņš bija devies Tukšzemē meklēt kādu plazmas dzīslu Jaunās Teksasas nomalē kopā ar Izraelu Gelloveju, bet vecais koijots bija gribējis doties lejup pa upi un tur pastrādāt ar skalojamo pannu, kamēr Billijs bija vēlējies pārbaudīt ieplaku starp pakalnu virknēm upes augštecē. Tā nu viņi iepriekšējā dienā bija paspieduši viens otram roku un devušies pretējos virzienos. Pakalnu pārlūkošana nebija devusi neko, vienu brīdi viņam bija licies, ka starp klintsbluķiem kaut kas mirdz, un tobrīd viņam bija šķitis, ka viņam izdevies atrast plazmas dzīslu. Tuvāk izpētot, tā diemžēl izrādījās muļķu plazma - tukša un nekam nederīga. Tā nu viņš bija klejojis līdz tumsai, un tad devies atpakaļ uz upi. Bija tikai viena problēma - upi atrast viņam neizdevās. Un tagad - tagad tikai dievs zināja, kur īsti viņš tagad atradās.  
  
Billijs bija nobijies ne pa jokam. Tukšzeme nebija tā drošākā vieta, kur atrasties sešpadsmit gadus vecam zēnam. Klaidoņi, bandīti, vietējā fauna, dumpinieku reideri, izbēguši noziedznieki, valdības slepeno eksperimentu rezultāti - Tukšzemē varēja saskrieties ar ikvienu no tiem, un droši vien vēl daudz ko citu. Saskrieties... Billijs pats nevarēja paskriet ne tik cik melns aiz naga - no bērnības viņa kreisais celis īsti nestrādāja kā nākas. Viņš paskatījās uz savu kleino kāju kožu saēstā velveta bikšustarā, un tad uz apkārtējo krūmāju. Nu, nebija jau ļaunuma bez labuma - vismaz viņam nebūs jācieš no bada. Ar zemajiem sago krūmiem apaugušie pakalni stiepās cik tālu vien sniedza skats, un gandrīz uz katra pakalna bija vēja salocīti koki ar nobriedušiem purpura un rozā krāsas augļiem ķirbja lielumā. Protams, tie nebija īsti Zemes ķirbji, tikai ne ar sēklām golfa bumbiņas lielumā, bet tie spēja piepildīt plazmas meklētāja vēderu. Tomēr, ja ilgāku laiku neēda neko citu, tad cilvēks novārga un sāka zaudēt zobus un matus. Lai vai kā, ar pilnu vai tukšu vēderu, bet bija skaidrs ka ceļš atpakaļ uz Džeksonvilu būs ilgs un grūts, vēl jo vairāk ja nebija pat īstas nojēgas, uz kuru pusi doties. Ja viņš pamanīsies nomaldīties pavisam nopietni un iekulsies Gartlendā, tad viņu iemetīs cietumā vai pat nošaus. Viņa lielās dziļās zilās acis skatījās uz bezgalīgo pakalnu virkni, kas klusējot stiepās līdz pat apvārsnim, izbaudot zeltainās saules starus un ieklausoties klusā vēja šalkoņā. Pirmo reizi savā dzīvē viņš saprata kaut ko neparastu, kaut ko negaidītu. Viņš nodomāja: Es varu te nomirt. Drīz. Viņš juta to, šo ledu savās rokās un krūtīs. Es varu pavisam noteikti nomirt. Pavisam.  
  
Viņš ielaida roku savos viegli sarkanajos matos. Ne velna viņš šodien nemirs. "Iz-ra-el!" viņš ieaurojās cik spēka.  
  
Nekā.

"Lulū?" viņs iesaucās. "Lulū, nāc pie manis, mīļumiņ." Iebāzis pirkstus mutē, viņš asi iesvilpās.

Viņa ševijs beidza grauzt kritušā sarūgušā sāgo augļa mizu un jautājoši pagrieza galvu pret Billiju. Tas protams nebija īstais ševijs, tāds ar kādu uz vecās Zemes brauca īstie Teksasieši. Lulū radiniekiem bija daudz vārdu. Sākumā kolonisti bija saukuši tos par 'Zirnekļiem', jo tieši to atgādināja gan tās sešas vai astoņas garās tievās kājas zem augstā zirgveidīgā rumpja, gan tas kā viņi ātri pārvietojās, pārceļot kāju pēc kājas. Mazliet vēlāk šos radījumus sāka saukt par 'briežiem', jo kad kāds piegāja tuvāk un varēja netraucēti aplūkot lielās galvas, ko radījumi parasti turēja ierautas, pamanījuši kādu tuvojamies, tad tās no tiesas atgādināja Zemes briežus no attēliem grāmatās - ar maigo brūno apspalvojumu, lielajām brūnajām acīm, smailajām zīdainajām ausīm un arī ar savu maigo dabu. Pat tās garās kājas ar laiku sāka atgādināt slaidās briežu kājas. Bet (vismaz tā vēstīja liecinieku atmiņas), kad pats pirmais Prezidents, pats oriģinālais Frenklins D. Džojs, bija devies pie paša pirmā aploka, uzlicis pašus pirmos seglus pašam pirmajam noķertajam radījumam un devies nelielā pēcpusdienas izjādē, viņš esot sajūsmā iesaucies pārējiem: "Tas sasodītais lops taču kustas līganāk par ševiju!" Protams, no tā brīža visi sauca šos radījumus par ševijiem. Kas bija daudz daudz labāk, nekā tie daudzie apzīmējumi, ar kuriem tauta Džoju apveltīja tagad.

Billijam personiski pret Džoju nebija nekāda ienaida. Viss, ko viņš šobrīd vēlējās, bija nokļūt mājās, vēlams vienā gabalā. "Lulū, mīļumiņ, nāc nu šurp." Ševijs pietipināja pie viņa, piegrūda savu valgo purnu pie viņa kakla un paberzējās pret vaigu. Viņš iesmējās un sabužināja viņas maigo kažoku. Ševiju sejas bija neizsakāmi vientiesīgas - mūžīgi smaidīgas, pilnas ar neizmērojamu uzticību. Viņš apkampa Lulū kaklu, samīļoja viņu, tad pārmeta sev krustu, un pēc mirkļa pārdomām, arī viņai. "Kungs Jēzu," viņš nočukstēja. "Lūdzu, neļauj mums šodien šeit nomirt. Palīdzi mums, Kungs."

Brīdi viņš atspiedās ar savu pieri pret viņējo, tad sakoda zobus, un apņēmības pilns ietrausās Lulū sedlos. Paskatījies debesīs, viņš pie sevis nočukstēja - ak kungs, jel sniedz man kādu Zīmi. Negaidīta vēja pūsma sašūpoja tuvākos sāgo kokus, un vientuļa nokaltusi lapa novirpuļoja pie Lulū kājām, pavērsusi smaili uz ziemeļiem-ziemeļrietumiem. Viņš paskatījās uz to, tad uz plānajiem violetās krāsas virpuļojošās plazmas mākoņiem debesu jumā, pagrieza Lulū degunu uz ziemeļiem-ziemeļrietumiem un iesaucās. "Uz priekšu! _Jēe-hāā_!"

Ševijs saslējās pakaļkājās, sakustinājis gaisā savas sešas priekškājas kā antenas, un tad kā lode aizdrāzās ziemeļu-ziemeļrietumu virzienā  
  
Divas stundas vēlāk, Lulū skrējiens bija palēninājies līdz lēnam noguruma pilnam solim. Nekas. Pat vairāk nekā nekas! Viņi bija iemaldījušies vienā no visvairāk Dieva Aizmirstajiem Tukšzemes nostūriem, kādus Bilijam savā īsajā mūžā bija nācies redzēt. Kas šī sasodīts bija par elles ūķi? Te jau galīgi _nekas_ neauga! Tas bija vēl ļaunāk nekā Zemes tuksneši - vismaz Zemes tuksnešos auga kaktusi un kamolzāle, vai vismaz tā viņam bija mācījis viņa Svētdienas Skolas skolotājs Džebedija Kvarts. Šī vieta bija vieni vienīgi kaili akmeņi - izdedzināti ar elles liesmu.

Gandrīz.

"Skaties, Lulū," viņš negaidot iesaucās un pievilka pavadas. Tālu priekšā pāri līdzenumam pacēlās pakalns. Un uz pakalna - viņš piesedza acis no saules stariem un samiedza tās, ieskatoties vērīgāk - uz pakalna kaut kas auga. Kaut kādi koki. Varēja būt sāgo koki, bet vairāk atgādināja tos dīvainos saldos ābolkokus. Āboli! No domas vien par āboliem viņa vēders sažņaudzās. "Aiziet mīļumiņ," viņš uzsauca. "Nu, Lulū, vēl nedaudz! _'Jēe-hāā_!" Lulū izslēja galvu un strauji metās norādītajā virzienā. Billijs pieliecās un piekļāvās viņas mugurai, ar koku paplikšķinot pa ševija vēderu, lai piespiestu to neapstāties. Viņš bija pieliecies tik zemu, ka nepamanīja smagi apdegušo uzrakstu, pār kuru ševijs neapstājoties pārtipināja pāri.

Tas gulēja zemē, acīmredzami norauts no netālu esošā stabiņa. Trīs savienoti dzelteni trijstūri apņēma miroņgalvu centrā, un zem tās ar melniem burtiem bija rakstīts: **Ieeja aizliegta. Jaunās Teksasas valdības īpašums. Advancēto ieroču izstrādes eksperimentālā nodaļa**. Vēl zemāk ar sarkanu bija rakstīts: **Plazmas spridzekļu izmēģinājumu teritorija. Jūs esat brīdināti.**

"Aiziet, Lulū!" auroja Billijs. "Vēl mazliet, un mēs abi piepildīsim savus vēderus, mīļumiņ! Kā tu uz to skaties? Mēs tagad... mēs..."

Viņš atlaida pavadas un ševijs pārgāja no rikša uz soļiem.

Koki tagad bija kādus simts jardus viņam priekšā. Tikai - tie nebija koki. Staltie stāvi uz zemā pakalna stāvēja kā lieli nekustīgi krusti pret zemu slīdošo rūsgano sauli, un tiem bija zari - vismaz kas izskatījās kā zari - bet tie nebija koki. Tie bija ... cilvēki. Cilvēki ar ... zariem?

Nē. Ar spārniem.

Ar... _spārniem_?

Kad viņi bija divdesmit pēdas no dīvainajiem cilvēkiem ar spārniem, Billijs apturēja Lulū un stīvi noslīdēja lejā no tā muguras. Turpat blakus no zemes rēgojās apdeguša koka celma paliekas, un viņš uzmeta uz tā ševija pavadas, pirms piesardzīgi doties tuvāk. Visu šo laiku trijotne pakalna virsotnē stāvēja cieši kopā, nekustoties, ar mugurām pret Billiju..  
  
"Sveiki?" Billijs uzsauca. "Ļaudis? E, sveicināti. Es esmu Billijs Trūmens, no Džeksonvilas. E, labsvakars visiem.... E... Kas jūs atvedis šeit?"   
  
Stāvi paugura virsotnē neatbildēja, pat neatskatījās. Tur bija trīs stāvi. Tie nebija miruši cilvēki, jo miroņi nestāvētu tik stalti izslējušies. Tie būtu sabrukuši zemē. Vai tās būtu Lelles? Lelli ar spārniem Billijs līdz šim vēl nebija redzējis. No mugurpuses visas trīs izskatījās visai kalsnas, ar apaļīgi izliektiem gurniem, tērptas dīvainā cieši piegulošos melnas plastikas tērpos kas atstāja plecus un rokas neapsegtas. Un tām bija... patiesi bija spārni. Lai gan, tuvāk ieskatoties, tie neizskatījās pēc spārniem, kas varētu pacelt Lelles debesīs, jo tie sastāvēja no daudzām pārklājošām metāliskām plāksnītēm, kas bija iestiprinātas vieglā spārnu formas režģī. Režģīs sazarojās, un sākās tas no divām plaisām viņu mugurās abpus mugurkaulam lāpstiņas rajonā. Pagaidi? _Plaisām mugurā?_ Katra plāksnīte bija sešstūrains priekšmets, kas viegli šūpojās vējā, un pie katras kustības tajās atspoguļojās saules zaķīši no rietošās saules. Tās bija baltā, sudrabainā, pelēkā vai mirdzoša hroma krāsā, un atstaroja saules gaismu kā labākie spoguļi, kurus Billijam bija gadījies reiz redzēt. Visām trim personām bija gari mati - vienai bija zilimelns izspūris ērkulis, centrā stāvošajai nakts melni brīvi palaisti mati, bet trešajai gaiši, mazliet iezilgani mati saņemti mezglā galvas labajā pusē, no kura nokarājās kā zirgaste. Vieglajā vējā centrālās personas mati plūstoši mainījās, kā garā prērijas zāle, kad pār to traucas vējš.   
  
Ak dievs. Vai tas nozīmēja, ka Jēzus bija uzklausījis viņa lūgšanas, viņš nodomāja. Vai tie būtu Eņģeļi?  
  
Negaidot Billijs ievēroja, ka trijotne stāv atbalstījusies ar mugurām pret trim resniem koka stumbriem. Patiesību sakot - ne tik daudz atbalstījusies cik piesieta. Ar resnām virvēm Un vēl resnākām ķēdēm.  
  
"Ļaudis?" viņš apjucis izdvesa.  
  
Billijs paspēra vēl soli tuvāk stāviem, un tai mirklī kaut kas zem viņa kājām sausi nokrakšķēja. Viņš bija uzbridis apdegušas plastmasas plāksnei, uz kuras vēl varēja izlasīt daļu no uzraksta. Pieliecies viņš pacēla to un notrausa nost kvēpus. Padzisušie burti vēstīja: **Ieeja aizlie** / **īpaš** / **ancēto ieroču izst** / **ksperiment** / **plazmas spri** / **ūs esat brī**  
  
Billijs izmeta to no trīcošajām rokām un paskatījās apkārt.  
  
" _Velns parāvis_!"   
  
Viņš apcirtās un metās skriet atpakaļ pie Lulū, un viņa ceļgals sagriezās nepareizi, un viņš iekliedzās un pakrita, un viņš atkal iekliedzās un viņš pielēca kājās un metās skriet atkal - un tad apstājās un paskatījās atpakaļ uz trim nekustīgajiem stāviem piesietiem pie resnajiem koka stumbriem. Viņš atkal paskatījās uz Lulū, uz muļķīgi smaidošo, uzticīgo Lulū, kas pacietīgi gaidīja uz viņu. Viņš atkal paskatījās uz trim piesietajiem stāviem. Un tad, mežonīgi aurodams: " _Velns parāvis! Velns parāvis! Velns parāvis! Velns parāvis! Velns parāvis_!" viņš klupdams krizdams metās atpakaļ augšā pakalnā, pie trim piesietajiem stāviem, izrāva savu kabatas nazi un sāka kapāt saites, kas turēja tos ciet.  
  
"Dieva dēļ, _dieva dēļ_ , mums ir jātiek _prom_ no šejienes, ļaudis, mums ir _jābēg_ prom! Vai tad jūs nesaprotat, kas te drīz _notiks_?"  
  
Trijotne stāvēja pilnīgi nekustīgi.Billija duncis paslīdēja pret ķēdes posmu, pa kuru viņš kapāja, un iešņāpa viņam dziļi rokā, un nazis izslīdēja no asinīm noplūdušajiem pirkstiem un novēlās zemē pie svešinieku melnajā plastikā tērptajām kājām, un Billijam piepeši likās, ka viņš visu dara nepareizi, un viņš apskrēja un nostājās viņu priekšā un iekliedzās no visa spēka: "Viņi taču grasās jūs saspridzināt gabalu gabalos! Kā jūs to nesaprotat! Mēs visi te _nomirsim_ , ja jūs tūlīt pat nesāksiet -"   
  
Negaidot no visiem trim piesietajiem stāviem atskanēja skaļš kaucošs tonis. Viņu plecu muskuļi piepeši ar krakšķi atsprāga vaļā! No viņu ķermeņu iekšienes izlauzās kaut kas līdzīgs tvaika mākonīšiem. Trīs galvas absolūti sinhroni kā viena pagriezās un pavērsās pret Billija vasarraibumaino, šausmu izķēmoto seju. Viņu acis piepeši atvērās un tās bija pilnīgi melnas - kā nakts debesis - bet tad tās iegailējās kā sākumā ugunskura ogles, tad jau kā degošs ugunskurs, tad vēl spožāk par to. Un tad visas trīs atmeta galvas atpakaļ un iekliedzās. No visa spēka. Arī Billijs iekliedzās, un atsprāga prom no trijotnes, piesedzot savu seju ar kreiso roku no šīm tukšajām gailošajām acīm, kas likās bija gatavas ielauzties viņa dvēselē līdz pašiem dziļākajiem nostūriem un no šī kliedziena, kas bija tik mokpilns. "Jēzus!" viņš izdvesa. Un tad piepeši tālumā atskanēja vēl viena sirēna, un Billijs pagrieza galvu uz to pusi un ieskatījās, un tur, tālumā, uz metāliska pilona, kas pirms brīža tur nebija bijis, atradās kaut kas, kas no šejienes atgādināja spīdošu metālisku olu, un kaut kur kāds skaļā balsī sāka skaitīt - **Desmit**! **Deviņi**! **Astoņi**! **Septiņi**! **Seši**!  
  
Aizmugurē atskanēja plīstoša skaņa, krakšķi un brīkšķi. Viņš pagriezās atpakaļ. Eņģeļi bija sarāvuši savas saites un tā ar gaišajiem matiem sakampa viņu aiz apkakles pacēla gaisā kā pūciņu un sāka skriet - vismaz tūkstoš jūdzes stundā - uz turieni, kur no zemes slējās ārā klints atlūza, kur tā ar zilganmelnajiem matiem jau bija priekšā, ietrieca rokas zemē un izrāva ārā vairākus prāvus akmeņus, izrokot bedri pietiekami lielu lai kalpotu par ševija kapu, un pēdējais, ko Billijs redzēja pirms viņu iemeta šajā bedrē un viņam uzkrita virsū sākumā gaišmatainais eņģelis un pēc tam arī tumšmatainais, bija viens īss skats uz trešo eņģeli, brīvi stāvošu, nekustīgu, joprojām blakus stabam, pie kura viņa bija bijusi piesieta, kā viņas melnie mati plīvo vieglajā vēsmiņā, un kā viņa skatās uz viņu - tik klusi, saprotoši, skumji un reizē ar smaidu. Un tad viņa pagriezās ar seju pret olu.  
  
 **Divi**! **Viens**!  
  
Un pasaule sasprāga gabalos.


	2. Chapter 2

Profesors Ahabs Pīrss pacēla pie acīm savu speciālo binokli - valdības izstrādāts modelis, ar pretapžilbinājuma pārklājumu uz lēcām - un cauri Valdības Pētniecības Institūta Eksperimentu Novērošanas bunkura rūdītā bruņustikla logu paskatījās uz ārā notiekošo. Ārpusē purpurkrāsas eksplozijas sēne joprojām auga un pletās uz visām pusēm, ap tās centrālo mākoni plaismoja zibens šautras, un pat bunkurā varēja just, kāds kolosāls potenciāls tikko bija izlauzies brīvībā. Viņš domīgi pabraucīja savu īso un rūpīgi apgriezto kazbārdiņu, nopūtās un pārtrauca ar roku pāri pierei. 'Ar dievu, dārgā' viņš pie sevis nodomāja. Uz brīdi prātā uzplaiksnīja erotiska vīzija, ļoti spilgta un reāla. Kādu brīdi viņš pat atļāvās pasapņot vaļā acīm, ar neko neizsakošu sejas izteiksmi vērojot plašumā plešošos purpura mākoņus. _Ar dievu, dārgā_.  
  
"Sasodīts!" ģenerālis Leftvells nokoda cigāra galu un izspļāva to. Ar otru gaļaino roku viņš paplikšķināja pa savu nosvīdušo pliko pakausi un dobji iesmējās. "Pagaidi tikai, lai tie nolādētie cīsiņu rijēji, Gartlandiešu kuces bērni dabū nobaudīt _šito_!"  
  
"Pēc aptuvena novērtējuma, ceturtdaļ megatonnas ekvivalents, kā minimums," Pīrss vienaldzīgi konstatēja. "Sīkums salīdzinot ar urāna iespējām, bet tomēr jāatzīst, ka ir noticis vērā ņemams progress."  
  
Leftvells laimīgi izpūta smaržīgas tabakas dūmu mākoni no biezajām lūpām, laikam jau iedomājoties neskaitāmus kaujas laukus nosētus ar sadegušiem gartlandiešiem. Līdzīgi Pīrsam, viņš bija sešdesmit gadus vecs, taču atšķirībā no Pīrsa - kas bija kalsns un garš un liekas teju vai nereāls kā idealizēts priesteris un svētais - Leftvells bija vieni vienīgi trekni tauki cilvēka izmēru bumbas veidolā.  
  
"Profesor Pīrs?" negaidot ierunājās Treisija, viņa jaunais palīgs-marionete. "Mums ir radušās negaidītas problēmas ar ienākušajiem datiem no eksperimenta subjektiem."  
  
Pīrsa acis bija tumši zilas, mazliet pat traģiskas: šobrīd viņš skatījās uz marioneti ar viegla nicinājuma pieskaņu. Viņi bija iebāzuši 'viņu' nosacīti militāra izskata uniformā, taču svārki bija tik nepiedienīgi īsi, ka nesniedzās pat pāri pusei no 'viņas' pēcpuses, un no 'viņas' sejas kosmētiku varētu kasīt nost ar sviesta nazi. 'Viņa' svārstoties pasmaidīja Pīrsam. Viņš tikko apvaldīja riebuma lēkmi, un atkal pagriezās, lai vērotu joprojām izplešošos purpura plazmas mākoņu vālu. "Ja ņem vērā patlaban ārā pastāvošos apstākļus, es pat būtu pārsteigts, ja jums nerastos nekādu problēmu ar datu pārraides saņemšanu," Pīrss klusi paziņoja. Ģenerālis Leftvells skaļi iezviedzās. Pīrsam gan smiekli nenāca. Pīrss nekad nemēdza apspriest 'negaidītas problēmas' valdības pārstāvju klātbūtnē. Protams, tie visi bija idioti un kretini - armijnieki, Kongresmeņi, pat Prezidents. Visi kretini kā viens. Tomēr, ja ar šiem kretiniem neprata pienācīgi apieties, tad varēja rasties problēmas ar pētījumu finansēšanu...  
  
"Runa ir par pašiem pētījumu subjektiem. Ieraksts pārtrūka pāris sekundes pirms eksplozijas."  
  
"Pirms?"  
  
"Tieši tā, ser."  
  
"Nu, tā jau nu nebūs nekāda liela ķibele, vai ne tā, Treisij. Mēs taču vienmēr varēsim nolasīt informāciju tieši no subjektu iekšējiem ierakstītājiem," Pīrss mierīgi sacīja. "Nu, no tā, kas no tiem būs palicis pāri."

"Es to zinu, ser. Tikai - tas ir ļoti dīvaini. Visi trīs atslēdzās vienlaicīgi. Viens atteikums, varbūt. Bet trīs..."  
  
Leftvells piepeši izrādīja negaidītu ieinteresētību. "Vai tas varētu nozīmēt kādu iejaukšanos no ārienes, saldumiņ? Sabotāža?"  
  
"Neaizraujieties tik ļoti, manu ģenerāl," Pīrss paziņoja. "Šis eksperimenta aspekts bija absolūti nesaistīts ar pamatpētījumiem. Tīra sagadīšanās. Neviena valdība neriskētu sūtīt savus aģentus plazmas bumbu izmēģinājumu poligonā tikai lai ievāktu datus par trim eksperimentāliem modeļiem, kas norakstīti un paredzēti iznīcināšanai."  
  
"Gartlanda vai Petersburga - droši vien. Bet tie nolādētie dumpinieki ir gatavi uz visu."  
  
"Paskatieties ārā, ģenerāl. Lai kas tur nebūtu bijis, tas nekur vairs neziņos."  
  
Leftvells paskatījās. Pat pasmaidīja. Un tomēr...  
  
"Es nebūtu nonācis tur kur esmu tagad, ja nebūtu vienmēr domājis par drošības sistēmu un tās trūkumiem, Pīrs. Vai ir iespējams nosūtīt helikopteru?"  
  
"Ir mazliet par agru izsūtīt helikopterus, ģenerāl," Treisija pasteidzās atbildēt, pirms Pīrss bija apdomājis atbildi. "Instrumentus var negatīvi ietekmēt plazmas izstarojums."  
  
Pīrsa pirksti sažņaudzās ap viņa spieķa rokturi. Man šķiet man nāksies mazliet parunāties ar šo pārlieku enerģisko jauno 'lēdiju', Pīrss nodomāja.  
  
"Nosūtiet vienu nekavējoties. Mana autorizācija," Pīrss sacīja.  
  
"Bet ser..."  
  
" _Izpildīt_!" gandrīz sinhroni iekliedzās Pīrss un Leftvells. Treisijas acis ieplētās, un izskatoties gatava piečurāt savu militāro uniformu, 'viņa' iepīkstējās un aizrikšoja lai izpildītu pavēli. Pīrsa riebums savilkās ledus kamolā. Leftvells iesmējās un pasniedzās pēc nākamā Mehicali cigāra. Pīrss atkal pievērsās plazmas mākonim, kura malas jau sāka izplūst un izjukt plēkšņainos miglas lēveros. Viņš domāja par savu iepriekšējo palīgu, Gelu, par Gelas pleciem un rokām un kājām un muguru. Un smaidu.  
  
Sāka ienākt ziņojumi par stāvokli no pasīvajiem sensoriem arvien izplešošos septiņsimt pēdu rādiusos ap epicentru. Pilnīga iznīcība. Pilnīga iznīcība. Pilnīga iznīcība. Pilnīga iznīcība. Negaidot viņam iešāvās prātā rindas no BhagavatGitas: "Un es esmu Nāve, Pasauļu Grāvējs", un viņš domāja par savām rokām, kas slīd pār Gelas kaklu un krūtīm, un par Gelas lūpām.


	3. Chapter 3

Vai es esmu miris? Billijs pie sevis apsvēra šo iespēju. Laikam jau mācītājam Nimrodam Pellam būs bijusi taisnība. Nāve nebija nemaz tik slikta lieta. Nepavisam ne slikta. Viņa acis bija aizvērtas, un tik un tā viņš jutās silti - vēl vairāk, viņš jutās tā it kā viņu ietvertu mirdzoša gaisma. Viņš pakustināja roku un tā atdūrās pret kaut ko mīkstu un padevīgu un viņš saspieda šo kaut ko un viņš jutās labi.  
  
"Mmmmm…." kaut kur tuvumā kāds izdvesa.  
  
Billijs Trumens pavēra acis pa pusei un ieskatījās sejā visskaistākajai sievietei pasaulē. Tā noteikti ir Svētā Jaunava Marija, viņš pie sevis secināja. Viņa gulēja viņam virsū, viņas gaišie mati savilkti astē viņas galvas labajā pusē, un viņas mirdzošie baltie spārni dzirkstīja kā ziemassvētku eglītes rotājumi, Viņš bija tik aizkustināts ka neapzināti atkal saspieda šo kaut ko. Viņa atkal izdvesa: "…mmMMmmm…" un tad viņš aptvēra ka šis kaut kas bija viņas krūts. Viņa acis atsprāga vaļā līdz galam un viņš rāvās uz augšu, un viņam to darot viņa galva atsitās pret viņas galvu. Viņas galva izrādījās esam _ļoti cieta_.  
  
Viņa atvēra acis. Acis, aks bija tik zilas kā strauts pavasara palu pilnbriedā. Šīs acis lūkojās uz viņu. Tās burtiski kusa no sajūsmas. Viņas lūpas notrīsēja. Viņa iešņukstējās. Viņas acis iepletās vēl lielākas, ja vien tas bija iespējams, un tajās iemirdzējās zvaigznītes un no to kaktiņiem parādījās pa mirdzošai asaru lāsei. Viņa sacīja: "Tu esi... TIK... BURVĪGS!" un satvēra viņa seju un noskūpstīja viņu tik cieši, ka viņam likās, viņa zobus tūlīt izspiedīs ārā pa ausīm. " TIK burvīgs!" Čmok! "Burvīgs!" Čmok! "Burvīgs! Burvīgs! Burvīgs!" Čmok! Čmok! _Čmok_.  
  
Viņa ieslidināja roku viņam biksēs..  
  
Billija panikas brēciens izskrēja no mutes tik negaidīti, ka viņš pats gandrīz izskrēja tam līdzi.

Visas šīs jezgas rezultātā sakustējās arī kaut kas tumšs virs blondā enģeļa spārniem. Pat neatskatoties, viņa pagrieza roku un deva šim kaut kam spēcīgu grūdienu. Tas kaut kas uzlidoja kādas četrdesmirt pēdas augstu gaisā, aprakstīja slaidu loku un tad ar pamatīgu blīkšķi piezemējās kaut kur attālāk nost. Pēc mirkļa Billijs pamanīja putekļu mākoni paceļamies no aptyuvenās piezemēšanās vietas. Tāpat viņš varēja tagad redzēt ka pār viņiem spīd saule, un apmulsis izdvesa: "Saulesgaisma... Īsta saulesgaisma". Meitene enģelis pārtrauca skūpstu un arī atkārtoja: "Sau-les gais-ma?" Tad viņa pieslējās sēdus. Viņas galva un pleci tagad slējās pāri bedres malām, viņa paskatījās pa labi, paskatījās pa kreisi, un izdvesa: " ... satriecoši... " Viņa piecēlās kājās, paskatījās uz koka stumbru tālumā un norādīja uz to ar roku un atkārtoja: "Satriecoši." Viņa paskatījās uz apsvilušu kamolzāles dīgstu laužamies ārā no zemes blakus bedrei un norādīja uz to un atkal atkārtoja: "Satriecoši!" Te viņiem pāri pārlaidās putns. "SATRIECOŠI!" Viņa iesaucās, izlēca ārā no bedres un metās pakaļ putnam, kas izbijies sāka stipri vēzēt spārnus, pūloties tikt pēc iespējas tālāk no šīs vietas.  
  
Arī Billijs izrāpās ārā no šīs bedres. Dedzinoši karsts gaiss apņēma viņu kā smacējošs tvēriens. Tā varētu justies maizes klaips cepējas krāsnī, viņš nodomāja. Bet viņš nebija miris. Nē, viņš nepavisam nebija miris.Viņš bija samīcīts un sadauzīts, sāpēja visi kauli un muskuļi un cīpslas, un viņam negribējās domāt par to, cik tuvu nāvei viņš bija nonācis, bet viņš bija izdzīvojis. Viņš paskatījās uz blondo eņģeli-meiteni ar viņas smieklīgo sāniski savilkto zirgasti, kā viņa skraida apkārt, aplūkojot apsvilušos tuksneša kukaiņus un skorpionus, akmeņus un zāli, visus sīkumus kas vien bija redzeslokā, kā viņa sasit plaukstas un lēkā un smejas un pie katra nieka sajūsmā sauc: "Satriecoši!" Nē, viņa nevar būt Svētā Jaunava, Billijs pie sevis nosprieda. Svētā Jaunava nevar būt tāda vējgrābsle.  
  
Četrdesmit pēdas tālāk no sadragāta sešstūraino plāksnīšu spārnu apakšas izstiepās divas kājas un roka. Pieturot asiņojošo celi ar roku, Billijs aizkliboja turp cik ātri vien spēja. Tā bija meitene. Vēl viena meitene. Viens no viņas spārniem bija pilnībā iznīcināts, sadedzis. No labās lāpstiņas pacēlās tikai melna, apdegusi kaula ķetna, bet virs kreisās, lai arī pamatīgi sapluinīts un apsvilis, joprojām mirdzēja un spīdēja vesels spārns. Viņas garie, mežonīgie tēraudkrāsas zilimelnie mati bija izpūruši un viegli kūpēja; viņas seja, samiegtām acīm, savilkusies sāpju grimasē. Viņa gulēja un klusi gārdza caur zobiem, un tad asi atspiedās uz vienas rokas un mēģināja piecelties kājās. Billijs pasniedzās un satvēra viņas roku lai palīdzētu, bet tā tika asi un noteikti atgrūsta.   
  
"Turi savus smirdošos nagus nost no manis, vai arī es tev tos noraušu!" viņa asi atcirta, un skatienam naidā kvēlojot, paskatījās uz Biliiju. Un tā arī sastinga - skatoties, apdullusi, apstulbusi, sajūsmināta, satriekta. Bilijs aptaustīja savu seju - vai kaut kas tur nebija kārtībā, uz ko gan viņa tā skatījās? Vai viņam kaut kas bija noticies ar degunu vai pieri?

Tumšzilo matu īpašnieces seja strauji izslīdēja cauri veselai emociju gammai - panikai, bēdām, izmisumam, absolūtai bezcerībai. Viņa nokāra galvu un izgrūda veselu virkni vārdu, no kuriem Billijs saprata tikai dažus, bet pat tie lika viņam nosarkt līdz pat ausu galiņiem. "Tikai ne atkal," viņa izdvesa, kā noliegumā purinot galvu, un viņas balss notrīsēja. Viņas pirksti sakļāvās ap granīta lausku, saberžot to sīkā grantī, un viņa sāka šņukstēt. "Tikai _ne atkal_... ne atkal... "  
  
"Kundze?" Billijs apjucis jautāja.  
  
"Paskaties uz šo te!" iesaucās gaišmate, piebāzusi Billijam pie paša deguna lielu rūsas krāsas tarakānu, kas vārgi kustināja kājas.  
  
Viņš salēcās, paslīdēja un pakrita.  
  
"Tas kustās!"  
  
Degušas gaļas un vilnas smaka piepeši sasniedza Billija degunu, un lika viņam automātiski piespiest tam roku. Kas _vēl_? Viņš pagrieza galvu.  
  
Tas, kas bija palicis pāri no Lulū, gulēja kādas simts pēdas uz rietumiem asiņainas ceptas masas kaudzē.  
  
"Lulū!"  
  
Viņš pielēca kājās un metās skriet pie viņas, turot roku pie sāpošā ceļgala, un paguva pārvarēt labi ja duci pēdu, kad viņa kāja pagriezās un viņš sāpēs iekliedzies novēlās zemē. Putekļi iecirtās viņa brūnajās acīs. Viņs sāka rāpties uz priekšu, un piepeši no nekurienes - liekas ka no augšas - gaišmate stāvēja viņam tieši priekšā. Viņa bija tik slaida un gara, ar tik perfektu figūru, un apsolūti ķerta. Viņa pameta ar īkšķi Lulū virzienā. "Tu gribi nokļūt pie tā... tā... tās smirdošās lietas?" viņa jautri painteresējās.  
  
"Aga," viņš piekrita.  
  
Viņa pacēla viņu uz rokām. Viņa paskatījās uz Lulū paliekām un iešņaukājās. Viņa plaši pasmaidīja: "Tas ir patiesi smirdīgs!" Un viņa uzlidoja kādas sešdesmit pēdas gaisā. Billijs ieaurojās. Viņa piezemējās trīsdesmit pēdas no Lulū līķa, palēcās otrreiz un piezemējās tieši otrpus tam. Viņa nolika Billiju zemē, sakļāva rokas uz muguras, piešķieba galvu, un vēl vairāk piešķieba galvu, un veltīja viņam plašu jautru smaidu, tik platu, ka mute atvilkās līdz pat ausīm, bet acis samiedzās.

Billija sirds joprojām plosījās viņa krūtīs kā sagūstīts putns pa krātiņu, viņš neapzināti atkāpās prom no svešinieces, un gandrīz paklupa, kad viņa kāja paslīdēja pret kaut ko mīkstu. Viņs paskatījās, un ieraudzīja ka uzkāpis Lulū daļēji sadegušajām iekšām, kas izslīdējušas ārā no vēdera pēc tam kad sprādziens bija nodzedzinājis no viņas pret epicentru pavērstajiem sāniem gan maigo brūno spalvu, gan zīdaino ādu, gan arī audus un muskuļus zem tās.  
  
"Lulū…"  
  
Viņas kājas bija norautas, visi viņas kauli sadragāti, gandrīz visa spalva nodegusi, kaut gan dažviet tā joprojām gruzdēja. Par laimi, Lulū to vairs nejuta. Billijs tikko valdīja asaras un kamolu kaklā, noliecoties pret to, kas laikam bija bijusi Lulū galva. Gaišmatainā meitene paskatījās uz turieni, kur pāri atkailinātajam baltajam kaulam starp pārogļotas miesas saliņām lēni lejup lāsoja rubīnsarkanas asins lāses, norādīja uz tām un jautri paziņoja: "Skaisti!"   
  
Tālumā tumšmatainais eņģelis beidzot pamanījās piecelties kājās, un - ar mežonīgu sāpju rēcienu - iztaisnoties visā augumā. Viņas vientuļais spārns notrīsēja, saspringa, un tad matematiski precīzā simetrijā sāka sakļauties pats sevī, līdz kompaktā paketē paslīdēja zem lāpstiņas, un plaisa mugurā aizvērās.  
  
Billijs noslīga zemē blakus Lulū, pietupies uz papēžiem, rokas uz ceļiem. Viņa izspūrušie mati nokarājās pāri pierei. Gaišmate piebāza savu seju gandrīz klāt viņējai un rūpīgi novēroja no acīm ritošās asaras. Tad viņa pastiepa pirkstu, notvēra vienu lāsīti un pielika pie mēles. "Sāļa!" viņa pārsteigti paziņoja.  
  
Viņš aizgriezās. Un pamanīja trešo no eņģeliem. Viņš pieslējās kājās un aizkliboja pie viņas, vai precīzāk, pie tā, kas no viņas bija palicis pāri. Viņa bija virtuāli sakususi vienā veselā ar koku, pie kura bija stāvējusi, un pats koks bija nolauzts līdz ar zemi. Abi viņas spārni bija iznīcināti, norauti, sadeguši, no tiem bija palikuši pāri tikai divi melni apdeguši strupuļi. Tādi paši strupuļi bija tas, kas bija palicis pāri no viņas rokām un kājām. Viņa atgādināja sadegušu manekenu, galva bez sejas, rokas un kājas tikai pa pusei klāt. No locītavu vietām kaulu un miesas vietā ārā slējās dažādas shēmas, plates, metāliska armatūra un sakusušu vadiņu dzīslas. Tas bija dīvaini, jo viņš atcerējās to skumjpilno skatienu viņas sejā pirms viņa vecā pasaule bija sasprāgusi gabalu gabalos. Viņas smaidu. Viņa bija bijusi... Viņa ... Saprāts. Līdzjūtība. Cilvēciskums. Tas viss bija bijis šajā skatienā, kas kaut kādu iemeslu dēļ bija tā viņu aizkustinājis. Bet tagad? Tagad te bija tikai sadegusi masa, un oda pēc degušas plastmasas un izkausēta metāla, un Billijs pūlējās savaldīties, tomēr viņam nācās paspert divus soļus sānis, jo viņa kuņģim beidzot bija gana un tas atgrūda savu saturu atpakaļ.  
  
Gaišmatainā meitene pienāca un nostājās viņam blakus un paskatījās uz kūpošo figūru zemē ar tādu pašu sajūsmas pilnu skatienu kā uz visu pārējo.

"Mums ir jādodas prom," piepeši paziņoja tumšmate, uzradusies Billijam blakus tik nemanāmi kā rēgs.  
  
Billijs pagrieza galvu un paskatījās uz viņu.  
  
"Tu nevari te uzturēties," viņa paziņoja. "Te ir pārāk daudz radiācijas." Viņa paskatījās uz mākoņiem debesīm. "Runājot par radiāciju, arī mēs nevaram te kavēties."  
  
Billijs atkal paskatījās uz apdegušo torsu, kas sakropļots gulēja viņu priekšā.  
  
"Un es jau nodomāju, ka jūs esat eņģeļi..." viņš skumji nopūtās.  
  
"Kas ir ‘eņģeļi’?"  
  
"Dieva Vēstneši."  
  
"Kas tas vēl?" pārjautāja gaišmatainā meitene. Billijs bija tādā šokā, ka neattapa ko atbildēt, tāpēc viņa pati pieliecās pie nokritušā stāva galvgaļa un pastiepa roku, pieskaroties apdegušajai sejai bez vaibstiem. Viņa pietupās, saņēma šo seju ar abām rokām, un viņas pašas seja savilkās tādā dīvainā izteiksmē, it kā viņa pirmo reizi iedomātos ko tas viss patiesībā nozīmē. Viņa paskatījās uz otru meiteni, kas savukārt lūkojās tikai uz Billiju. " Mums jādodas prom. Tūlīt pat!" tumšmate kategoriski paziņoja.  
  
Billijs piecēlās kājās, saviebjoties kad nācās atspiesties uz savainotā ceļa. "Mēs nekur neiesim. Ne iekāms nebūsim sagādājuši manai Lulū un šim... šai... personai... pienācīgu apglabāšanu." Viņš paskatījās apkārt, lūkojoties pēc plakanāka akmens, ar ko sākt rakt. Viņa acīs iemirdzējās asaras. "Un... iekāms... iekāms nebūsim pateikuši ... pienākošos vārdus..." Tumšmate vaicājoši novēroja viņu. Gaišmate sekoja viņam pa pēdām, jautri savācot līdzīgus plakanus akmeņus.  
  
Negaidot Billijs apstājās un ieklausījās. Gaisā bija dzirdams kluss ritmisks troksnis, kas ar katru mirkli palika skaļāks - _puk_ \- _puk_ \- _puk_ \- _puk_ \- _puk_! Viņs paskatījās augšup un gaisā pamanīja - tas taču bija helikopters! Tieši tāds kā bilžu grāmatās!

" _Zemē_!" tumšmate ieaurojās un iegrūda rokas Lulū līķī. Viņas pirksti sakļāvās ap nabaga Lulū mugurkaulu, un tad viss ķermenis tika pacelts gaisā un sagriezts aplī ap tumšmati. Uz visām pusēm pašķīda asiņu un miesas ļerpatu driskas, un tad ar varenu vēzienu viņa aizsvieda līķi tieši uz helokopteru. Tas trāpīja precīzi mērķī - virs korpusa un mazliet zem mirdzošā apļa virs tā, un ar slapju blīkšķi sadūrās ar propelera lāpstiņām. Pirmā lāpstiņa pa pusei pārcirta ševija ķermeni, bet tad neizturēja sadursmi ar mugurkaula masīvajiem skriemeļiem un nolūza, un pārējās lāpstiņas iespēja jau daudz mazāk - vien saliekties un satīties uz galvenās ass, un helikopters noraustījās gaisā, sasvērās un sāka krist. Tas novēlās zemē viņpus nelielam pauguram, un jau nākamajā mirklī no turienes debesīs uzšāvās oranža ugunsbumba, bet pēc mirkļa Billijs izdzirdēja sprādziena troksni.  
  
Billijs pavērtu mutu brīdi vēroja liesmu stabu un tad asi apcirtās pret meiteni, kas bija to izraisījusi.  
  
"Tu esi _traka_?" viņš iekliedzās. "Tur iekšā bija _cilvēki_!"   
  
"Un tad?" viņa paraustīja plecus.  
  
"Tu viņus _nogalināji_! Tu... Kas tu tāda esi... tu taču tā nevari... tu..."  
  
Viņa iecirta viņam pliķi.  
  
"Tūlīt pat izbeidz panikot," viņa draudīgi ieņurdējās savā zemajā balsī. "Mums ir laiks doties prom. Tūlīt pat. Saprati?"  
  
Billijs apjucis skatījās uz viņu, vārstot muti kā uz sauszemes izvilkta zivs. Viņa nolamājās. Viņa atkal atvēzēja roku sitienam.  
  
Meitene ar gaišajiem matiem satvēra viņu aiz apakšdelma. "Nedari tā vairāk," viņa sacīja. "Nekad nekad tā vairs nedari. Jo ja tu to darīsi, man nāksies noraut tev pirkstus un plaukstas, lai tu to vairs nespētu izdarīt. Tad tu varēsi tikai teikt 'au!'" Un viņa smaidā samiedza savas acis šaurās strīpiņās.

Tumšmates seja noraustījās, notrīsēja mežonīgā dusmu lēkmē, un tad ar rēcienu viņa atvēzējās ar otru roku, mērķējot pa gaišmates galvu, ar skaidri redzamu nodomu sadragāt to sīkās driskās. Gaišmate smaidot pārtvēra arī to, un pat bez lielas piepūles, tomēr trieciens bija tik spēcīgs, ka viņas kājas paslīdēja pāris pēdas atpakaļ, ievelkot grantī divas vagas. Abu iekšpusē tagad bija dzirdama dūkoņa, kaukoņa, kas ar katru mirkli pieņēmās spēkā, līdz sāka atgādināt trauksmes sirēnas kaucienus. Tumšmate ierēcās bezspēcīgās slepkavnieciskās dusmās.  
  
"Izbeidziet," Billijs iesaucās. "Izbeidziet. Izbeidziet! Labi, labi, mēs iesim prom! Mēs iesim prom tūlīt pat! Tikai izbeidziet jūs abas. _Tūlīt_!"  
  
Gaišmate zibenīgi izlocījās no tvēriena, kamēr tumšmate zaudēja līdzsvaru un novēlās zemē.  
  
" **LABI** , dārgais," gaišo matu īpašniece ar smaidu uz lūpām paziņoja. "Kā teiksi, priekšniek!"  
  
Tumšmate apcirtās un kā kaķis pielēca kājās, gatava no jauna mesties cīņā, taču Billijs nostājās otrajai meitenei priekšā. "Mums jāiet, vai ne? Vai ne tā tu teici? Mums neesot laika te uzkavēties."  
  
"Es noplēsīšu tev šo smaidu kopā ar skalpu un _apēdīšu_ bez sāls," viņa paziņoja, skatoties uz gaišmati.  
  
"Tu esi pārāk lēna!" tā atcirta un parādīja tumšmatei mēli. " _Pārāk_ lēna! _Pārāk_ lēna!"  
  
"Apklustiet jūs abas!"  
  
"Klausos, bos!" asā sveicienā attrauca gaišmate un sastinga miera stājā. Tikai smaids viņas sejā stiepās arvien garāks.  
  
No tumšmates puses atskanēja skaņas, kuras varētu izdot traks suns, tomēr, Billijam par pārsteigumu, arī viņa paklausīja.  
  
"Labi. Tad nu... laiks doties ceļā." Viņs pamāja ar galvu un paskatījās uz tumšmati, kas joprojām bija uz ceļiem, saspringusi, gatava mesties cīņā. "Ceļā uz kurieni?"  
  
"Jebkur. Jebkur ka tikai projām no šejienes." Viņa piecēlās kājās, joprojām nenolaižot skatienu no otrās meitenes. "Kā tu te nokļuvi? No kuras puses?"  
  
"Es devos uz ziemeļiem-ziemeļrietumiem."  
  
"Gribi doties atpakaļ?"  
  
"Es vēlos, kaut nekad nebūtu nācis pa šo ceļu."  
  
"Vai tas ir ‘ _jā’_?" viņa iešņācās.  
  
"Jā."  
  
Tumšmate paskatījās uz debesīm, un tad uz horizontu. Uz mirkli pāri viņas redzeslaukam pārklājās koordinātu tīkls, nozibēja skaitļu stabiņi, funkcijas, kartes. Viņa pacēla roku. "Uz turieni," viņa paziņoja. Viņa pastiepa roku pret Billiju.  
  
Nākamajā mirklī gaišmate atradās starp viņiem. "Es viņu paņemšu."

Viņa pagriezās un pastiepa rokas pret Billiju un satvēra viņu uz rokām tik viegli, itkā viņš būtu zīdainis. Tad viņa viņu noskūpstīja. Uz deguna. Divreiz. "Es mīlu tevi," viņa sacīja. Tad viņa pagriezās pret otro meiteni. "Rādi ceļu."  
  
Meitene ar mežonīgo zilmelno matu kodeļu noskurināja plecus, pagriezās uz dienvidiem-dienvidaustrumiem, ieslīga ceļos, viņas pleci sasķiebās un izstiepās un tad viņa aizšāvās pāri tuksnesim - ātrāk nekā jebkas, ko Billijs savā dzīvē līdz šim bija redzējis. Viņas skrējiens bija ātrāks pat par vistu vanaga pikējumu, kad tas mēdza zagt cāļus no mācītāja Pella vistukūts. Billijs paskatījās augšup uz gaišmati tāpat ar pavērtu muti. "Ak vai! Mēs neesam pienācīgi iepazīstināti, vai ne?" viņa jautri sacīja. "Mans vārds ir Fella. Kā tev klājas? Kā tevi sauc?"  
  
"Billijs..."  
  
"Kā tev klājas, Billij? Ir tik jauki tevi satikt. Vai tu bieži te pastaigājies? Jauka dieniņa, vai ne?" Viņa vēlreiz noskūpstīja viņu uz deguna. Un tad uz lūpām. "Ak cik gan tu esi burvīgs!" viņa paziņoja, un pārsteidzošākais bija absolūtās pārliecības tonis viņas balsī. Viņa piešķieba galvu un atkal viņas sejā uzplauka šis šķelmīgais smaids. Tad viņas pleci sasvērās un pastiepās tāpat kā tumšmatei, un tuksnešainā prērija piepeši bija tikai garām zibošu krāsu plankumu kaleidoskops, un mežonīgs vējš ar astoņdesmit jūdžu ātrumu stundā sāka plosīt Billija nodilušos džinsus un izspūrušos matus, un Billija panikas brēcienus šis pats vējš sastūma atpakaļ viņa pavērtajā mutē...


	4. Chapter 4

Pīrss savos apartamentos nosklaloja seju ledusaukstā ūdenī.  
  
"Mēs zaudējām sakarus ar helikopteru, profesor Pīrs," no otras istabas iesaucās Treisija, viņa marionete.   
  
Pīrss atstāja tualeti un devās uz savu darba kabinetu, pamājot ar galvu bet pat nepavēršot skatienu 'viņas' virzienā. 'Viņa' bija slaida un gara, ap piecpadsmit gadus veca, ar mežonīgiem izspūrušiem blondiem matiem, ugunssārtām lūpām, melnām acu ēnām, neticami garām skropstām - parastā pārspīlētā kosmētika. Un parastais garo balto roku un kāju tips. Izmēģinājuma laikā viņa bija ģērbusies gandrīz vai militāra izskata formastērpā. Tagad ārā bija nakts, un viņa bija savā vakara stundu 'speciālo pakalpojumu' ietērpā - proti, mirdzošā Vegasas šova meičas korsetē, sarkanās augstpapēžu kurpēs, melnās tīkliņzeķēs un zeķturī, un ar pamatīgi uzpolsterētu krūšturi. Kas bija absolūti nepieciešami. Par spīti satriecošajam izskatam, Treisijas krūtis bija plakanas kā puikam. Un tas nemaz nebija pārsteigums. Treisija bija zēns - viens no Jaunās Teksasas valdības neoficiālajām dāvanām tādiem ārkārtīgi vitālu un svarīgu projektu īstenotājiem kā profesors Pīrss - reāla miesa, nevis plastika un sintētika. Pīrss ienīda šo tradīciju, ienīda šīs dāvanas un ienīda Treisiju, tāpat kā visu neīstumu un samākslotību. Viņam patika reālas marionetes. Tās viņš varēja apbrīnot bez mitas - to uzticamību, to loģiskumu, to parasto neatkarību no pieķeršanās un emocijām. Visi tie raksturojumu, kurus viņš domāja piemītam pašam sev.  
  
"Vai pie vainas varētu būt radiācijas izstarojums?"   
  
"Pašreizējais līmenis nekādi nespētu ietekmēt pārraides nosūtīšanu un saņemšanu, ser."  
  
Tas jau palika interesanti. Viņam uz brīdi pat likās, ka tam ākstam Leftvellam būs bijusi taisnība - varbūt ka Dumpinieki tiešām bija nosūtījuši kādu izlūkot notiekošo. Bet kāpēc gan kāds uzņemtos tādu risku? Kādēļ gan lai kāds būtu gatavs to dēļ nomirt? Tur taču bija tikai trīs eksperimentālie SS sērijas modeļi, kas bija norakstīti kā nederīgi un iekļauti eksperimentā teju vai pēdējā brīdī, jo tos tāpat bija paredzēts iznīcināt. Viņu atmiņā taču nebija nekā vērtīga - ne tehnisko datu, ne rasējumu. Vienai vispār nebija nekādu atmiņu. Pīrss bija devis pavēli iekļaut trijotni eksperimentā sešas stundas pirms eksplozijas, un pat ja pieņem ka Dumpinieki būtu kādu nosūtījuši, pa kuru laiku viņi uzzināja par izmaiņām eksperimentā un paguva tur ierasties? Viņa piere savilkās domās. Apsēdies pie darbgalda, viņš izbīdīja rasējamo dēli, sameklēja logaritmisko lineālu un zīmuļus un sāka pierakstīt aprēķinus un formulas, kas bija šodienas testa rezultāts. Par to nebija jādomā, nebija jāuztraucas, tas nebija svarīgi. Tikai kāpēc gan viņš joprojām nespēja to aizmirst. Te nebija vairāk kā viena desmittūkstošā daļa, ka šāda triviāla negadījuma... šādas negaidītas triviālas interferences dēļ viņa plāns - viņa Lielais Plāns - varētu tapt apdraudēts. Bet... vienmēr jau pastāvēja ši te viena reize no desmit tūkstošiem. Vai ne tā? _Vai ne tā_? Negaidot viņš izjuta uzbangojam tādu asu emociju vilni, ko nebija iespējams ignorēt vai izskaidrot.  
  
"Profesor?" Treisija bikli ierunājās.  
  
"Nosūti glābēju komandu. Pavēli lai viņi uztur nepārtrauktus sakarus ar bāzi. Es vēlos, lai eksperimentālo modeļu atliekas tiktu atrastas, nofotografētas, un pēc tam nosūtītas uz radiācijas attīrīšanas nodaļu, un identificētas. Paziņojiet man, tiklīdz tās tiks atrastas. Tas šovakar viss."  
  
"Klausos ser." Treisija aizgāja pie durvīm, pasvārstījās un pagriezās atpakaļ. "Ser -- vai jūs gribētu -- gribētu lai es šonakt vēlāk atgrieztos?"  
  
"Nē."  
  
"Vai nav nekas ko es varētu jūsu labā darīt, Profesor?"  
  
"Nē."  
  
"Es -- es esmu šeit lai darītu visu ko vien jūs vēlētos."  
  
"Vienkārši pazūdi."  
  
Pīrss pasniedzās un aizgrūda durvis ciet Treisijai sejā.  
  
Treisija brīdi skatījās uz aizvērtajām durvīm ar savām pārlieku izkrāsotajām acīm, tad pagriezās un aizsoļoja projām. Ar spīguļiem izgreznotās rūpīgi izšūtās rubīn sarkanās spalviņas maigi plīvoja uz viņas krūtīm, pleciem un muguras, dzirkstot un laistoties mākslīgā apgaismojuma lampu gaismā. Nodrebinājusies Treisija ciešāk savilka sev ap kaklu lietusmēteli un pielika soli.  
  
Iekšpusē, Pīrss novilka treknu līniju zem saviem aprēķiniem un sastinga. Mans dievs, viņš nodomāja, ja nu viņa... Bet nē, nē, nē-nē-nē, tas nebija iespējams, tas absolūti nebija iespējams. Viņa pirksti savilkās dūrē ap zīmuli. Nē. _Es esmu atbrīvojis šo likteņa zibeni_ , viņš nodomāja. Nekas to vairs nespēj apturēt, nekas. _Nekas_!  
  
Zīmulis pārlūza. Pīrss kā apjucis pagrieza roku un pārsteigts paskatījās uz plaukstā iedūrušos koka šķēpeli un uz asins lāsēm, kas lēni sāka sūkties ārā no brūces kā no stigmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Fella bija satvērusi Billiju uz rokām kā mazuli un lēni šūpoja. Viņš bija saldi iemidzis un šņākuļoja. Klusu viņa dūdoja viņam ausī šūpuļdziesmu.  
  
 _Un manas acis skatīja tā Kunga atnākšanu  
Viņš izkaisīs vējos naida kratuvju sakrātos saturus.  
Viņš ir atbrīvojis savu likteņa zibeni..._  
  
 _[Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord](http://www.cuttingedge.org/news/n1188.cfm)  
[He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored.](http://www.cuttingedge.org/news/n1188.cfm)  
[He hath loosed the fateful lightning of his --](http://www.cuttingedge.org/news/n1188.cfm)_  
  
Billija acis pavērās. Tās paskatījās augšup - uz zvaigznēm tāl tālu debesīs. Nez kāpēc, bet viņš šobrīd jutās laimīgs - laimīgāks nekā jelkad agrāk būtu bijis. Laikam es tomēr esmu nonācis Paradīzē, viņš nodomāja. Viņš pat varēja saost ceptas vēršgaļas smaržu. Droši vien tur Tā Kunga enģeļi klāja mielasta galdu. Viņš paskatījās uz Fellu. Nu protams - viens eņģelis taču bija tepat blakus un turēja viņu savās rokās.  
  
"Tu esi tik skaists," sacīja Fella.  
  
"Tu arī," Billijs atbildēja. Un tā bija absolūta taisnība.  
  
"Gribi nodrāzties?" Fella piedāvāja.  
  
Billijs izvēlās ārā no viņas tvēriena un piezemējās uz pēcpuses, saceļot gaisā rūsganu putekļu mākoni.   
  
Viņš piesardzīgi paskatījās uz Fellu, nomurmināja, "...ē...ū...v-varb-būt-t... vēl...lāk...," un tad drošības pēc pavirzījās vēl mazliet tālāk.  
  
Kaut kur Billijam no kreisās puses kāds zemā balsī ciniski ieķiķinājās.  
  
Billijs pagriezās pa kreisi un pamanīja meiteni ar tumši zilajiem matiem notupušos otrpus nometnes ugunskura, viņas muskuļotās rokas bija aptvērušas viņas ceļgalus un pievilkušas tos pie krūtīm. Viņa viegli šūpojās uz papēžiem un vēroja Billiju ar skatienu, ar kādu izbadējies vistuvanags vērotu cāļus cāļu aplokā.   
  
"Atpakaļ no Nekurzemes, mazais Nemo?"  
  
"Kas... -- kas notika? Kur mēs atrodamies?"  
  
"Tu aizmigi.. Vai varbūt paģībi. Es neesmu nekāda medmāsa, kā lai es zinu atšķirību! Bet mēs tagad esam tur, no kurienes tu šorīt uzsāki ceļu. Vairāk vai mazāk."  
  
"Es to saožu," paziņoja Fella. Viņa asi ievilka nāsīs gaisu, nicīgi saraustot savu deguntiņu.  
  
Ugunskura atblāzma lika otrās meitenes acīm izskatīties kā tumsā zvērojošām mežonīga zvēra acīm. Viņas abas joprojām valkāja mirdzošos pieguļošos melnā materiāla kostīmus, kam kakla izgriezums sākās zem krūšukaula un pārgāja šaurās lencītēs ap pleciem, lai uz muguras sakrustotos kā burts ‘X’, atstājot viņu muguras un baltos plecus gandrīz pilnīgi neapsegtus. Abas no viņām tik ļoti atgādināja sievietes, ko vai ikviens īsts vīrs redz savos sapņos, ka pirmo reizi Billijs bija pilnīgi pārliecināts, ka tas tomēr nav sapnis. Sapņi nekad nemēdza būt tik reāli. Viņa skatiens klīda no vienas meitenes pie otras.  
  
" _Kas_ , pie visiem svētajiem mocekļiem, jūs esat?"

"Čau! Es esmu Fella!" Fella pacēla savu slaido gaišsārto roku pret Billiju un sveicienā paņirbināja pirkstus.  
  
Viņš paskatījās uz otro. Viņa pikti pagrieza galvu sāņus. "OS Hipotētiskā personība 'Beta'," viņa kā piespiežoties izgrūda starp zobiem. "NSM domuzīme XM domuzīme 2MC domuzīme SS, versija 3 punkts 3."  
  
"Beta? Kas tas par vārdu 'Beta'?"  
  
"Mans vārds! Tev nepatīk - tad ej un iepūt man!" viņa ieaurojās. "Kas tas pie velna par vārdu ir 'Billijs'? Kāds tad ir tavs uzvārds? ‘Kids’?"  
  
Viņa paslēpa seju aiz rokām.  
  
Billijs apjucis skatījās uz viņu un nezināja ko teikt. "Es -- ē -- neko ar to nedomāju, kundze. Beta - tas ir ļoti jauks vārds. Nudien jauks."  
  
"Neiedrošinies man pieglaimoties, izdzimum!"  
  
"Feh, vai viņa vienmēr ir tāda?" viņš pajautāja Fellai. Klusi.  
  
Pasniegusies un sabužinājusi viņam matus, Fella pasmaidīja. Smaids viņai bija burvīgs. "Es nezinu. Es nekad neesmu redzējusi viņu, pirms es satiku tevi, Billij. Bet neuztraucies. Viņa nenodarīs tev pāri. Viņa tevi mīl. Tieši tāpat un tikpat stipri kā es."  
  
"Aizveries, dieva dēļ!" mežonīgi ieaurojās Beta.  
  
"Lēdijas, lūdzu! Saņemiet taču sevi rokās!"  
  
Fella tūlīt pat satvēra savas ausis ar rokām un uzsmaidīja Billijam. Beta klusi nomurmināja kaut ko kas stipri atgādināja lamuvārdus, un tad lēni sakrustoja rokas, un viņas pirksti sakļāvās un cieši satvēra bicepsus.  
  
"Ko jūs abas darāt?"  
  
"Saņemam sevi rokās, Billij. Vai tad tas nebija tas, ko tu tikko pavēlēji mums darīt?"  
  
"Nu, jā, laikam... Bet tas jau ir tikai tāds izteiciens. Jums nav jādara absolūti viss, ko es lieku."  
  
"O jā, mums ir gan jādara."  
  
" _Aizveries_!" Beta ieaurojās.  
  
"Protams, ka mums ir jādara. Tu esi mūsu izredzētais, Billij," Fella paziņoja.

Fella graciozi piecēlās kājās un izstaipījās. Mūsu Tēvs Debesīs, cik viņa ir skaista, nodomāja Billijs. Viņa pat izskatījās pēc eņģeļa - pēc kāda no tiem Viktorijas Noslēpumainajiem Enģeļiem kurus Billijam bija palaimējies vienreiz aplūkot bilžu grāmatā. Protams, tie enģeļi bija ģērbušies savādāk, vairumā gadījumu viņiem bija bijis vēl mazāk drēbju mugurā, un arī mati tiem bija bijuši sakārtoti savādāk, bet citādi Fella varēja viegli būt viena starp viņiem. Viņa izstiepa savas smalkās slaidās rokas uz tieši uz augšu, sapurināja savu sāniski savilkto gaišo zirgasti un ... pārmeta kūleni, tad vēl vienu un vēl vienu. Viņas ķermenis bija absolūti nevainojams, balanss un kustības neticami perfektas, un, par spīti daudzām lietām, ko viņa sacīja, viņa dīvainā kārtā šķita esam pieaugusi. Viņa bija slaida un gara, no skata varbūt kādus gadus septiņpadsmit veca, un pats elegances iemiesojums!  
  
"Kas tie tur augšā?" viņa pavaicāja, ar savu perfekto gaišo roku norādot uz debesīm.  
  
"Kas?"  
  
"Tie spīdošie punktiņi."" Viņa paskaidroja, skatoties satumstošajās debesīs.  
  
"Spīdošie punktiņi -- ? Ā, tu domā zvaigznes? Vai tad tu nezini kas ir zvaigznes?"  
  
"Tagad es zinu kā tās izskatās. 'Zvaigznes'. Nezināju, ka tās mēdz mirgot. Forši! Bet kā gan viņas tur karājas gaisā un nekrīt zemē? Un kāpēc palika tik tumšs?"  
  
"Tā ir 'nakts'."  
  
"Patiesi?" viņa pielika pirkstu pie zoda un šķietami iegrima domās. " ‘Nakts’ atnāk pēc dienas. Kas atnāk pēc ‘nakts’?"  
  
"Diena."  
  
Viņas galva pagriezās. "Tā pati diena?"  
  
"Nē. Nu -- jauna diena. Pilnīgi cita jauna diena."  
  
"Katru reizi?"  
  
"Protams!"  
  
"Forši!" Viņa paskatījās uz Billiju un saberzēja vēdera lejasdaļu. "Vēlies... ?"  
  
"NĒ!"  
  
" -- vakariņas?"  
  
"Vakariņas?"  
  
"Vakariņas!"  
  
Viņa bez mazākā trokšņa un šķietami arī bez mazākās piepūles pārmeta kūleni atmuguriski, tam sekoja vēl divi līdz viņa nostājās tai pašā vietā, kur pirms tam bija šūpojusi Billiju, piesēda uz akmeņiem viņam blakus, pasniedzās starp tiem un izvilka ārā koka trauku un --   
  
"Vēršgaļas sautējums!" iekliedzās Billijs. Viņam nebija rādījies sapnis! "M! Loti garsgi! M! Kur tu tiki pie vēršgaļas sautējuma, Fella?"

"337.18 metri uz dienvidiem-dienviraustrumiem. Kamēr tu viesojies Miega zemē, Billij."  
  
"M?" izdvesa Billijs, kamēr viņa rokas pašas no sevis kā ūdensritenis šķipelēja sautējumu no koka trauka viņam mutē un tālāk tukšajā vēderā. Fella sēdēja viņam blakus, viņas sejā bija plats smaids un viņas smiekli skanēja kā vēja zvaniņi. "Skaties, Beta! Viņam patīk! Skaties, skaties!"  
  
Billijs pagriezās un paskatījās uz Betu, kas nikni šķielēja uz viņu pāri sakrustotajām rokām. Viņai uz kājas uzrāpās mazs ķirzacēns. Viņa to neapzinoties notrausa zemē.  
  
Billijs piepeši apstājās. "At... atvainojiet, lēdijas, mis Fella, mis Beta, es tiešām nesaprotu kas man uznāca ka es pavisam aizmirsu par pieklājīgām galda manierēm. Ē... laikam tāpēc, ka mums te nemaz nav galda, ha, ha."  
  
Fella precīzi atkārtoja Billija samocītos smieklus. Divreiz. Tad iesmējās jau pa īstam, laikam jau par šo samocījumu. Beta turpināja drūmi noraudzīties visā notiekošajā.  
  
"Tas ir, es gribēju teikt, nu, tas ir, es negribēju būt cūka un visu aprīt viens pats. Lēdijām priekšroka. Mis Beta? Vai jūs nevēlētos -- ?"  
  
Ķirzacēns atkal uzrāpās uz Betas kājas. Viņas roka zibenīgi izšāvās, satvēra to un iebāza mutē. Kaut kas noskikšķēja, ķirakas astesgals novēlās smiltīs un tur turpināja locīties, kamēr Beta brīdi enerģiski pastrādāja ar žokļiem, un pēc tam norija. Tad viņa ar delnas virspusi notrausa no lūpām nedaudzās ķirzakas purpurkrāsas asiņu pilītes.  
  
"Ē -- a -- laikam jau nē..." Billijs izdvesa. Viņš paskatījās uz koka trauku savās rokās. Arī viņa apetīte negaidot bija stipri sarukusi apjomos. "Mis Fella?" viņš apjucis bikli pavaicāja, ik pa brīdim pašķielējot atpakaļ uz Betu.  
  
"Tu esi tik burvīgs," Fella iesaucās. Viņa skatījās uz Billiju un liekas bija gatava no laimes vai uz vietas izkust. Tad viņa pašķielēja uz Betu. "Vai ne? Vai viņš nav burvīgs?"

Beta negaidot strauji piecēlās kājās un paskatījās uz austrumiem. Viņa bija tikpat gara kā Fella, bet savādāka. Viņas ķermenis bija nostriegots, muskuļains, lieliski kā atlētam tajā definējās gan muskuļi gan arī visi sievišķīgie apaļumi, un pēc skata viņai varēja dot gadus divdesmit līdz divdesmit piecus. Viņa tur stāvēja sastingusi nekustīgi, un negaidot Billijs ievēroja, ka arī viņa ir satriecoši skaista. Patiesību sakot, šobrīd viņam šķita, ka viņš ir bijis muļķis nepamanot to agrāk. Tur taču nevarēja būt nekādu šaubu! Te bija gan simetrija, gan precizitāte, katrs izliekums, katra līnija absolūti perfekta un meistarīgi novilkta, un pat viņas seja bija perfekta, un pat izspūrušie zilganmelnie mati to lieliski izcēla. Pat viņas uzacis šķeit bija tikpat nevaldāmas kā mati, kamēr ķermenis - perfekts kā bronzā atlieta statuja.  
  
Fella satvēra Billija roku. "Ei! Kāpēc tu tā uz viņu skaties, Billij?"  
  
"Ko?" apjucis izdvesa Billijs. "Vai es vai?"  
  
"Aizverieties!" klusi iešņācās Beta.  
  
"Jūs kaut ko dzirdējāt, mis Beta?"  
  
"Es teicu aizverieties!"  
  
"Tev viņam jātbild, Beta. Viņš ir priekšnieks," Fella viszinīgi - tā Billijam likās - paziņoja, ieķeroties Billijam elkonī.  
  
Betas ķermenis notrīsēja, solot visai smagu un nežēlīgu izrēķināšanos ar viņiem abiem. "Klausos 'Priekšniek'. Es ‘kaut ko dzirdēju'. Tā nav problēma."  
  
"Kas tad tas ir?"  
  
"Es nepaguvu noteikt, kas. Vai kāds. Tas sastinga."  
  
"Vai tu varēsi dzirdēt, ja tas kas pienāks tuvāk?"  
  
"Jā," viņa atbildēja un tad pieliecās. "Bet labāk es iziešu apskatīties un nogalināšu to tūlīt pat." Viņas ķermenis ieslīga ceļos un noliecās uz priekšu, un visi viņas muskuļi saspringa, kā sešķepu pumai pirms lēciena.

"NĒ! Tu paliksi tepat uz vietas!"  
  
Pār visu Betas ķermeni pāršāvās ņirboņa, itkā viņa riebumā sarautos. Viņa veltīja Billijam sveloša naida pilnu skatienu - kas jau nākamajā mirklī pārauga apjukumā, un pēc tam mežonīgu sāpju izteiksmē. Beta nolamājās un aizklāja seju ar dūrēs savilktām rokām. "Es ienīstu tevi," viņa krampjaini izdvesa. "Es ienīstu jūs! Es ienīstu jūs _visus_ , es ienīstu _visu_ jūsu nožēlojamo _sugu_ līdz pašam pēdējam visnožēlojamākajam izdzimumam." Viņa noslīga uz ceļiem un izplūda asarās. "Kāda velna pēc jūs nevarat vienreiz mani piebeigt un _atstāt mierā_?" Asaras ritēja pār viņas pirkstiem, līdz nopilēja izkaltušajā prērijas zemē.  
  
"Man ir ļoti žēl, kundze... lēdijas... E, es negribēju būt pret jums rupjš, bet... bet pirms kāds dosies kādu nogalināt, es vēlos zināt kas te notiek!"  
  
Beta aizvilkās atpakaļ uz savu agrāko vietu pie ugunskura un atkal sakņupa sēdus, aptvērusi ceļus ar rokām un atspiedusi galvu pret tiem.  
  
"Tā ir deklarācija nevis jautājums," viņa noņurdēja.  
  
Viņš piegāja viņai klāt, Fellas roka joprojām viņam ap elkoni un viņas galva uz viņa pleca. Viņš paskatījās uz Betu un pēc tam uz Fellu.  
  
" _Kas_ , pie visiem svētajiem mocekļiem, jūs esat?"  
  
"Man liekas, tam vajadzētu būt skaidram pat tādam vientiesim kā tev," Beta atcirta.  
  
"Mēs esam marionetes!" iesaucās Fella.  
  
"Marionet -- tu gribi teikt ka jūs esat Lelles? Jūs nevarat būt Lelles!"  
  
"Kas ir 'Lelles'?"  
  
"Lelles ir -- nu, mašīnas. Lielas runājošas mašīnas meiteņu formā."  
  
"Tās esam mēs! Lielas runājošas mašīnas meiteņu formā! Vai ne tā, Beta?"  
  
Viņa atkal iesmējas savos jautrajos smieklos, kas šķindēja kā zvaniņi. Beta neatbildēja.  
  
"Lelles nesmejas," Billijs nopietni paziņoja. "Un neraud viņas arī. Un viņas nelamājās uz godīgiem cilvēkiem. Un neskrien kā pats Sātans. Un spārnu viņām arī nav!"  
  
"Mēs esam ' _īpašas_ '," Beta iešņācās.   
  
"Jā, mēs patiesi esam," Fella piebalsoja.  
  
"Jūs abas esat enģeļi, kas tikai izliekas tādi neesam!"  
  
"Kas ir 'eņģeļi'?" Fella pajautāja.  
  
"Sasodīts, visi zina kas ir enģeļi. Pat nelabais un viņa pakalpiņi!"  
  
Fella paraustīja plecus. "Viņi mums to nemācīja. Mēs esam marionetes, tas ir viss, ko es zinu. Vai ne tā, Beta?"  
  
Beta apstiprinoši noņurdēja.  
  
Fella palaida vaļā Billija roku, paslēja uz augšu savu sniegoto zirgasti, ar abām rokām stingri satvēra galvu no sāniem, un tad asi pagrieza par deviņdesmit grādiem pa kreisi. Atskanēja ass klikšķis, un viņas kaklā parādījās šaura tumša līnija. Tad viņa nocēla galvu nost no kakla. Ja neskaita vairākus resnus kabeļus sudrabotā krāsā, kas stiepās ārā no viņas kakla un pazuda galvā. Viņa nolaida galvu uz leju, līdz tā atradās ērti atbalstīta viņas kreisajā elkonī tieši blakus viņas kreisajai krūtij. "Redzi?" sacīja galvas sārtās lūpas tieši blakus krūts galiņam, un tad savilkās patīkamajā un jau pierastajā smaidā.  
  
Billijs paģība. 


	6. Chapter 6

Plazmas eksplozijas sēne bija atkal noslīgusi līdz zemei, taču atteicās izklīst un izjukt. Tā karājās virs sprādziena epicentra līdzīgi lielai kustīgai violetas krāsas pankūkai, un laiku pa laikam no tās uz zemi izšāvās elektriskās izlādes mežģīnes. Pirmais eksplozijas vēja rāviens bija izgaisis, bet tagad stratosfērā uzmestais gaiss slīdēja atpakaļ un no jauna stiprs vējš šņākdams pūta pār izdedzināto tuksnesi, dzenot uz visām pusēm drazas, kukaiņus, un mēģinot pat izkustināt pārogļojušos stāvu, kas gulēja sakusis ar apdegušu koka stumbru jūdzes attālumā. Divi mēneši zemu karājās virs horizonta, līdzīgi diviem apkampušiem sirmgalvjiem.  
  
Ar vēja auriem jaucās arī satraukta gudzināšana un činkstēšana. Tā nāca no četriem apsedlotiem ševijiem, kas stāvēja aplī ap sadegušo stāvu zemē. Katra ševija mugurā sēdēja jātnieks, vīrs tērpies baltā un sudrabainā pretradiācijas kostīmā, kā tāds dīvains astronauta un kovboja krustojums. Viens no jātniekiem piesardzīgi nokāpa zemē, izvilka no mugurpuses ieroci, kas atgādināja modificētu senlaicīgo Uzi, un tad piesardzīgi piegāja pie melnā manekena. Ierocis bija nemaldīgi pavērsts pret to vietu kur manekenam būtu bijusi galva.  
  
Viņš paskatījās lejup uz vairāk neeksistējošām acīm, atskatījās uz pārējiem un pamāja. Tagad nokāpa arī pārējie, no vienas no sedlu somām tika izvilkti divi sudrabaini stieņi, ko izstiepa un tie pārvērtās augstas tehnoloģijas nestuvēs ar virkni elektronisku novērošanas ierīču. Vīrs, kas stāvēja blakus manekenam, noslīga uz viena ceļa un noņēma kovboja cepuri. Uz tās malas divu mēnešu gaismā klusi spīdēja Konfederācijas X-veida zīmotne.


	7. Chapter 7

Billijs pamodās. Atkal bija nakts, pār prēriju mirdzēja zvaigznes, un tepat blakus jautri sprēgāja nelielais nometnes ugunskurs. Viņš juta tā saraustīto sarkano sildošo atblāzmu uz sava vaiga. Tas bija ... patīkami. Un vispār viss šobrīd bija patīkami. Bija taču tik jauki atdusēties kāda cita siltajās, stiprajās rokās, un ja vēl uz tevi no augšas noraudzījās Fellas apburošā, smaidīgā seja. Nē, protams, tas viss bija tikai neprātīgs sapnis, bet tomēr.... Negaidot viņš sarāvās un atgrūda viņu no sevis.  
  
"Kas noticis, Billij?" Fella izsaucās.  
  
"Tu – tu un tā... tā mis Beta – jūs abas taču esat _mašīnas_!"   
  
"Beidzot pieleca," nomurmināja Beta. Viņa sēdēja pie ugunskura tieši tajā pašā pozā kā agrāk.  
  
"Jūs neesat īstas -- jūs esat vienkārši metāla kaudze."  
  
"Es esmu pat ļoti īsta," iebilda Fella. "Pieskaries man."   
  
"Jā, mēs esam mašīnas," noņurdēja Beta. "Nu un tad? Kas tur tik liels?"  
  
"Tad kāpēc jūs abas divas smejaties un smaidāt, raudat un lamājaties un viss pārējais? Kā bleķu un vadu čupai var piemist kaut kādas jūtas?"  
  
"Kā var tādai nožēlojamai spalvu un hamburgera čupai kā _tev_ piemist jel kādas jūtas?" pikti iešņācās Beta.  
  
"Es jūtu pat ļoti daudz ko," sapņaini paziņoja Fella. "Jo īpaši tad, kad es apskauju tevi, Billij!" Ko viņa tūlīt pat arī izdarīja, dziļi un izteiksmīgi nopūšoties.  
  
"Jūtas ir pēdējais sūds," atcirta Beta.  
  
"Man sāk sāpēt galva," izdvesa Billijs.  
  
Kaut kur tumsā ārpus ugunskura mestā gaismas loka atskanēja metālisks klikšķis, kādu izdod revolvera gailis, kad to uzvelk šaušanas gatavībā.  
  
"Viena lode no šī sešpatronu šaujamā tevi ātri atbrīvos no galvassāpēm, puis," paziņoja zema aizsmakusi balss. "Reizē ar galvu."


	8. Chapter 8

Iezvanījās telefons. Pīrss kādu brīdi apsvēra iespēju ignorēt to un turpināt strādāt pie sarežģītā vienādojuma atrisināšanas, tomēr beigu beigās padevās. "Pīrss klausās."  
  
"Profesor Pīrs?" Tā bija Treisijas balss.  
  
"Kas noticis, Treisij?"  
  
"Tikko atgriezās glābšanas vienība, profesor Pīrs."  
  
"Un?"  
  
"Viņi – tas ir – viņi neko neatrada. Ser."  
  
"Ko tu ar to domā?"  
  
"Tur nekā nebija, ser. Testa subjekti, ser. Eksperimentālie modeļi. Viņi ir pazuduši. Glābšanas vienība nav atradusi nekādas viņu paliekas."  
  
"Visi trīs?"  
  
"Jā, ser."  
  
"Bet tas ir neiespējami!"  
  
"Var jau būt, ser. Ja jūs tā sakāt, ser, tomēr -- ."  
  
Taču Pīrss jau bija pārtraucis savienojumu. Viņš steidzīgi uzgrieza drošības dienesta Marionešu Kontroles vienības vadītāja numuru.  
  
"Skinners klausās."  
  
"Te Pīrss."  
  
"Ko tev vajag?"  
  
"Mums iespējams ir trīs bēgļi."  
  
"Eksperimentālie modeļi?"  
  
"Jā."  
  
"Sūds."  
  
"Viņi atrodas kaut kur ārpus šodienas spridzināšanas testa perimetra."  
  
" _’kaut kur ārpus_.’ Tas lieliski sašaurina pārmeklējamo teritoriju."  
  
"Es gribu, lai MK triecienvienība atrastos tur pēc desmit minūtēm. Augstākā līmeņa drošības kods. Ziņot man un tikai man."  
  
"Kā ar civilistiem?"  
  
Pīrss brīdi paklusēja. "Iznīciniet ikvienu, kas ir tiešā kontaktā ar bēgļiem. Tāpat ikvienu, kas maisīsies pa kājām."  
  
"Tam man būs nepieciešama jūsu parakstīta atļauja. Profesor."  
  
" _Nekaitiniet_ mani, Skinner."  
  
"Noteikumi paliek noteikumi, profesor. Pat šeit."  
  
"Tu dabūsi to papīru."  
  
"Mēs neizkustēsimies no vietas iekāms tas nebūs man rokās."  
  
Pīrss brīdi neteica ne vārda. Tad caur zobiem izgrūda: "Tu dabūsi to sasodīto papīru. Bet tiklīdz tu to dabūsi, šī operācija kļūs pilnīgi slepena. Neviens par to nerunā. Neviens par to nav pat dzirdējis. Saprati?"  
  
Skinners pie sevis iesmējās. Civilisti! Visi viņi bija pārlasījušies tos sasodītos spiegu romānus. "Sapratu."


	9. Chapter 9

Nočabēja sausās lapas. No krūma aizsega uz pašas tumsas robežas ap uguns mesto loku iznāca gara auguma tumsnējs vīrs. Viņa rokā Revolveris Kolts skatījās tieši uz Billija Trūmena galvu.  
  
"Nekādu visgudru ideju, dēls," viņš brīdināja.  
  
Viņam no izskata vadēja dot kādus gadus četrdesmit. Džinsauduma drēbes viņam mugurā bija noputējušas un izdilušas, tā ka to sākotnējo krāsu varēja vienīgi uzminēt, zābaki bija lāpīti un notriepušies ar dubļiem, un viņa aso zodu klāja kaut kas pelēcīgs un spurains, kas vairs nebija rugāji bet ko par īstu bārdu arī vēl nevarēja dēvēt. Iznācis ugunskura gaismā, viņš šķita reiz esam bijis pat visai glīts pēc vaiga - jo īpaši ja vēl būtu nomazgāts - viņa augums bija sešas pēdas un kādas divas collas piedevām, viņa zilo acu skatiens bija pārsteidzoši inteliģents tādam noputējušam klaidonim, un viņa mute varbūt reiz varēja savilkties visai patīkamā smaidā, taču tagad pār to un pār lielāko daļu kreisā vaiga stiepās plata robota rēta, piešķirot viņam visai noziedzīgu paskatu, kas tikai piedienējās sejai kas pa pusei slēpās zem uz labajiem sāniem sasvērtās daudzcietušās platmalainās kavalērista platmales. Uz kreisā pleca viņš nesa sedlus, pieturot ar kreiso roku aiz siksnas. Labajā rokā viņš turēja revolveri, un tā stobrs raudzījās Billijam tieši degunā.  
  
Billijs gandrīz vai aizrijās ar sautējumu, notrausa ar roku mērces paliekas no lūpām un atklepojās.  
  
"Labs vakars šaipusē, ser. Vai vēlaties pievienoties - mums vakariņās ir ļoti garšīgs vēršgaļas sautējums?"  
  
Vīrs pienāca tuvāk ugunskuram un nometa sedlus zemē.  
  
"Tā kā tā nu ir sagadījies, ka tas ir mans vēršgaļas sautējums ko tu nekaunīgi man nozagi, sīkais šmurguli, es patiesi vēlētos dabūt vismaz to kas tur palicis pāri. Varbūt tad man nevajadzēs paņemt pārāk daudz miesas no tavas zaglīgās muguras uzkodām."  
  
"Fella! Tu to nozagi?"  
  
"Ko nozīmē _'nozagu'_?"  
  
Vīrs vērīgāk paskatījās apkārt un pievērsa ciešu uzmanību Fellai un Betai. Acīmredzami pārsteigts, viņš uzsmaidīja Billijam. "Puis, cepuri nost tavā priekšā. Es te nāku meklēt kādu pazudušu dieva jēru, un ko gan es atrodu? Vienas riktīgas orģijas mēness gaismā!"

"Tas galīgi nav tas kas tas izskatās, ser!"  
  
"Paklau, kur tāds pienapuika kā tu pamanījās tikt pie tādām augstas klases fidām? Tu takš nespētu iekrāt pietiekoši lai atļautos godīgi nopirkt šitādus modeļus, pat ja šķipelētu plazmas dzīslas kādus gadus trīsdesmit. Atzīsties, tu taču pamanījies viņas nočiept? Plānoji paklusām caur tukšzemi aizplēst uz Diksīvilu un tur uzsist gaisā pie uzpircējiem?" viņš nogurdinoši pašūpoja galvu. "Kur gan tā pasaule iet... Vēl pirms brīža varēja ševijam zem vēdera stāvus staigāt, bet jau aizdzen marionetes."  
  
"Ser! Es zvēru, esmu īstens kristietis! Es nekad savā mūžā neko neesmu nozadzis!"  
  
"Tas skanētu ticamāk, ja pirms to teikt tu būtu izspļāvis no mutes manu vēršgaļas sautējumu."  
  
"Beta? Es negribu laist vaļā Billiju," Fella sacīja, paberzējot savu vaigu gar viņējo. "Vai tu lūdzu nevarētu?"  
  
"Ar lielāko prieku," Beta noņurdēja un piecēlās kājās.  
  
Beta paskatījās uz vīru, un tas savukārt paskatījās uz viņu. Ar zināmu pietāti. "Lai mani plazma sasper... Ja tu neesi pati jaukākā Lelle ko man nācies savā dzīvē skatīt, tad es esmu gatavs apēst kaktusa mizas."  
  
"Plazma nesaspers. Es gan," Beta draudīgi paziņoja. "Un to kaktusa mizu tu arī nobaudīsi. Iebāzīšu tev rīklē veselu kaktusu."  
  
Viņa sāka soļot viņa virzienā, un uguns atspulgi mētājās pāri pār viņas viļņojošajiem zilganmelnajiem matiem.  
  
"Beta, neiedrošinies viņu nogalināt!" Billijs iesaucās.  
  
"Jā, jā, protams," viņa atcirta. "(Tikai noraušu rokas un kājas)," viņa pie sevis nomurmināja.  
  
"Sasper kociņ, viņa prot arī runāt! Tas jau izklausījās gandrīz pēc īsta dzīva cilvēka."  
  
"Toties tu mirsi. Pēc nieka sešām sekundēm."   
  
"Klausies tu, runājošais Pinokio, kāpies ka atpakaļ! Es nevēlos tērēt lodes un pulveri šaujot pa skārda bundžu. Puis? Savaldi to savu Lelli!"  
  
"Nu... ē... es protams varētu, ser. Bet... ē... es patiesību sakot domāju, ka ja jūs pirms tam nolaistu to pistoli zemē, tas arī viņu apstādinātu, un būtu daudz patīkamāk visiem klātesošajiem."  
  
"Paklau, puis, es negribētu viņu sabojāt!"  
  
"No tiesas, ser, jums tomēr derētu nolikt to pistoli. Mēs nedarīsim jums pāri."  
  
"Stāvi uz vietas, fida."  
  
Beta bija septiņas pēdas no viņa un turpināja lēni tuvoties.  
  
Vīrs vēl brīdi svārstījās. Neko darīt. Viņš nospieda gaili.

Lode ķēra Betu tieši pierē, mazliet virs labās acs. Atskanēja augsta spalga skaņa, it kā kaut kur tālumā nošķindētu zvans. Betas galva parāvās kādu ceturtdaļcollu atpakaļ. Tad tā atslīga atpakaļ vietā. Uz pieres nebija redzams nekas. Itin nekas. Tagad viņa bija četras pēdas atstatu.  
  
"Hei! Es tev teicu apstāties!" Viņš izšāva atkal. Atkal bija tas pieklusinātais zvans, viegla galvas noraustīšanās, un specīali lēnais solis uz priekšu.  
  
"Es teicu, _stāvi_ \-- !"  
  
Betas roka izšāvās uz priekšu kā zibens, satvēra revolveri kopā ar roku, kas to turēja, pacēla uz augšu un pievilka sev tuvāk klāt.  
  
"Tu lauz manus pirkstu!" vīrs ieaurojās.  
  
"Beta, mierīgāk," Billijs iejaucās.  
  
Beta veltīja savam upurim platu smīnu. "Kas noticis, kovboj? Nevari trāpīt? Vajag palīdzēt?"  
  
Viņa piespieda stobru pie deniņiem. "Šauj! Nu uz priekšy! Šauj! _Šauj_!"  
  
Vīrs paklausīja. Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! -- Klikt.  
  
Betas galva lēni atgriezās savā vietā pēc pēdējā šāviena, un viņa iesmējās. "Vai... Nemaz vairs neesam tik rūdīti vīri, vai ne, _kov-boj_?" Viņa pievilka pistoli pie sejas, iebāza mutē un nokoda stobra galu. Tad viņa izspļāva to sāņus.  
  
"Jēzus!" vīrs izdvesa.  
  
Smaids Betas sejā nodzisa. "Laiks mirt," viņa rāmi paziņoja.  
  
Viņa satvēra viņu aiz apkakles un pacēla gaisā, līdz viņa kājas šūpojās divas pēdas no zemes. Tad viņa atvēzējās metienam, gandrīz tāpat kā tad kad bija metusi Lulū.  
  
"Viss! Diezgan!" Billijs iesaucās. "Laid viņu vaļā!"  
  
Beta notrīsēja, pūloties pretoties pavēlei, vēloties aizlidināt vīrieti pretī viņa nāvei.  
  
"Es... nevēlos viņu... atlaist."  
  
"Viņš ir cilvēks!"  
  
"Man ir _jānogalina_ cilvēki! Mani _radīja_ _lai_ es _nogalinātu_ cilvēkus!"

 "Tev ir _jāklausa_ mani! Kā Fella teica! Vai tad ne tā? Beta, es tev _pavēlu_. Laid šo vīru vaļā!"  
  
"S..sūds," izdvesa Beta. Viņa sakustināja roku. Kovbojs aizlidoja tuvākajā ērkšķu krūmā kādas desmit pēdas atstatu un piezemējās ar smagu vaidu. Beta pagriezās lai dotos atpakaļ uz savu vietu pie ugunskura. Billijs, jau pielēcis kājās, satvēra viņas roku un apturēja viņu.  
  
"Es tev teicu nedarīt viņam pāri!"  
  
"Tu teici laist viņu vaļā. Es palaidu." Beta paraustīja plecus.  
  
"Tev ir jādara tas ko es pavēlu!"  
  
Beta apcirtās apkārt, viņas seja liesmoja dusmās un naidā. "Vai arī kas? Vai arī tu man _nodarīsi pāri_? Vai arī tu _sadauzīsi mani_? _Izjauksi_ mani _pa_ _skrūvītēm_? Nu, ko tu vēl gaidi - uz priekšu! _Ķeries klāt_! Kas gan _tevi_ padarīs _atšķirīgu_ no visiem pārējiem?"  
  
"Beta, Es negrasos..."  
  
Viņa atgrūda viņa roku. "Vienkārši aizveries, labi? Vienkārši liec mani mierā, labi? Skaidrs?" Viņa uzgrieza Billijam muguru un aizgāja uz savu ieņemto vietu pie ugunskura. Viņš skatījās, kā viņa atkal iekārtojas tai pašā pozā kā iepriekš.  
  
Tuvumā atskanēja vaids. Billijs pagriezās un pirmo reizi pamanīja, ka pa viņa bezsamaņā gulēšanas laiku kāds bija pamanījies nosaitēt viņa kāju. Viņš paskatījās uz Fellu, kas bija piegājusi pie ērkšķu krūma un māja ar roku vīram, kas tajā bija pa pusei iekšā un vārgi kustējās, pūloties izkļūt arā. Billijs metās tuirp cik ātri vien spēja paklibot.  
  
"Ser! Vai jums ir viss kārtībā?"  
  
"Sasodīts!" izdvesa kovbojs. Viņš karājās lielā 'eucanthus' krūmā ar galvu uz leju, un viņa acis šķiet bija zaudējušas fokusu un skatījās katra uz savu pusi. " ... Es tikai gribēju atgūt to sasodīto vēršgaļas sautējumu..." viņš nomurmināja.

"Fella, palīdzi man dabūt viņu ārā," Billijs iesaucās.  
  
"Labi," Fella atbildēja, pasniedzās iekšā krūmā, satvēra vīru aiz ādas jostas, izcēla ārā kā pūciņu un nometa zemē.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Billijs palīdzēja viņam pieslieties pussēdus. "Fella, aizej un atnes viņam mazliet sautējuma. Mums ir ūdens?"  
  
"Uz to pusi kādu jūdzi tālāk tek strauts, Billij. Es pārlēcu tam pāri, kad nesu tevi šurp."  
  
"Lūdzu izdob sago un atnes tajā ūdeni šim vīram. Pēc tam parūpējies par sautējumu."  
  
"Taps darīts, bos!" Viņa atmuguriski pārmeta kūleni un pazuda tumsā.  
  
Kovbojs atvēra acis. Samirkšķināja tās. Paskatījās uz augšu uz Billiju. "Man liekas, mums vajadzētu atkārtot iepazīšanos par jaunu," viņš sacīja Billijam.  
  
"Kā jums klājas, ser, priecājos ar jums iepazīties, ļoti ļoti priecājos," sacīja Billijs. Viņš pasniedzās un paspieda vīra roku. Par nelaimi, tā bija tā pati roka, aiz kuras viņu bija nogrābusi Beta, un kad Billijs to satvēra, vīrs sāpēs ieaurojās: "OoOOooo…!"  
  
"Ak, ē, atvainojiet par to negadījumu, ser -- ."  
  
"Tu nu gan proti radīt par sevi labu pirmo iespaidu, puis?"  
  
"Nu - var jau tā būt - bet no otras puses, ienākt nakts vidū svešā nometnē un tēmēt ar šaujamo citam pierē arī nav nekāds labs pirmais iespaids, vai ne?"  
  
Vīrs nosprauslājās un paraustīja plecus. "Laikam jau nē." Viņš paskatījās uz Billiju, novērtējot viņu, un izstiepa sveicienam roku. Kreiso roku. "Gabriels V. Makkeibs, no Hūtervilas pavalsts."  
  
Billijs satvēra to un saspieda. "Viljams Tekumze Trūmens, no Džeksonvilas." Viņš pasmaidīja.  
  
"Billijs Trūmens?"  
  
"Tieši tā, ser."  
  
"Izraels Gellovejs sūta sveicienus."

 "Jūs satikāt Izraelu?"  
  
"Satiku? Es to veco alus vāti uzstīvēju Edvinai mugurā - Edvina ir mans ševijs - lai viņš varētu doties uz Redhatu un tur organizēt meklētāju partiju tevis glābšanai. Viņam bija aizdomas, ka tu pakalnos esi nomaldījies, kaut kur ievēlies un lauzis kāju, vai kas cits tāds."  
  
"Tad jūs meklējāt mani?"  
  
"Meklēju tevi visu sasodīto dienu, puis. Lai gan, ja vien man būtu bijis mazliet prāta, man būtu pieticis vienkārši iekārtoties nometnē, uzlikt sautēties vērša cisku un ļaut, lai tavs deguns atved tevi pie manis."  
  
"Atvainojiet par to, mister Makkeib. Tas viss bija tikai... ē... negadījums."  
  
"Pat Tukšzemes ļaudis neļaus brālīgam Jaunās Teksasas puikam dabūt galu te ārā. Jo īpaši jau tādam jaunam puikam kā tu. Lai gan, ja atminos Gelloveja stāstīto, tu izklausījies esam kādus deviņus gadus vecs un pārvietojies tikai ar kruķiem. Tāpēc jau, kad es pamanīju tevi ar šitiem diviem andiem izklaidējamies, es noturēju tevi par melnā tirgus šeptmani, kas te piestājis pa ceļam. Nevarēju iedomāties ka tu esi manis meklētais pazudušais."  
  
"Jā, tas esmu es, patiesi. Un man patiesi ir prieks par to, ka jūs devāties mani meklēt, mister Makkeib. No tiesas, prieks."  
  
"Gribi kādam pateikties, tad neaizmirsti pateikties manai nabaga Edvinai, kam tas vecais koijots bija jānes uz Redhatu - nudien es nesaprotu, kā tāda prēriju žurka ka Gellovejs var pamanīties iedzīt trīssimt mārciņas tauku savā kaulu maisā. Viņa paša ševijs droši vien iespēra pa viņa trekno pēcpusi un aiznesās uz pakalniem pie pirmās izdevības... Bet kur tu pēdējās divas dienas biji pazudis, dēls?"  
  
Billijs nezināja ko atbildēt. "Es apmaldījos... un tad te bija tā lielā eksplozija kaut kur uz ziemeļiem ziemeļrietumiem..."  
  
Makkeibs pamāja ar galvu. "Es redzēju mākoni. Domāju, ka tur atkal sāk veidoties plazmas vētra."  
  
"Tā nebija plazmas vētra, mister Makkeib. Tur kaut ko darīja valdība."  
  
Makkeiba seja satumsa. Viņš apsēdās un saberzēja sprandu. "Frenks Džojs un viņa Jaunās Vašingtonas mūdžu komanda atkal kaut ko perina? Tādi jaunumi nav nekas negaidīts."  
  
"Un tad es satiku viņas..." Viņš pamāja ar īkšķi uz Betu. Viņa nekustīgi sēdēja un skatījās ugunī.  
  
"No kāda elles ūķa tu izraki šitos andijus, puis?" nočukstēja Makkeibs. "Šitādas Lelles es vēl _nekur_ neesmu manījis. Viņas jau izskatās gandrīz kā īsti cilvēki. Vēl vairāk!"  
  
"Kāds viņas tur bija piesējis. Es.. Man liekas, kāds bija viņas tur atstājis lai nogalinātu."  
  
Makkeibs saberzēja savu noaugušo zodu. "Interesanti kāmdēļ gan?"  
  
"Nu jā, viena no viņām ir mazliet dīvaina..."  
  
" _Mazliet_?"  
  
"Toties otra ir maigākā un mīlīgākā kāda vien redzēta, vai ne? Viņas nedarīs jums pāri. Goda vārds. Viņas izglāba man dzīvību - abas divas."  
  
"Saki man, dēls..." Makkeibs iesāka un tad ieaurojās, jo viņam priekšā no šķietami no debesīm novēlās Fella, turot rokās lielu rozā sago augli.  
  
"Čau, čau!" Viņa pasmaidīja. Viņa sveicienā pamāja ar roku.  
  
"Kā tu _šito_ dabūji gatavu?" izdvesa Makkeibs.  
  
"Nebaidieties, mister Makkeib," Billijs ātri iesaucās. "Fella vienkārši prot augstu lēkt. Un es domāju - _patiesi_ augstu."  
  
"Gē Vē Makkeibs ne no kā un ne no viena nebaidās, puika! Ne no kā un ne no viena!" skaļi paziņoja Makkeibs, paslepšus pametot zaglīgu skatienu uz Betas pusi.

Fella atvēra sago augli. Tā apakšējā daļa bija izdobta un piepildīta ar skaidru avota ūdeni. Viņa pasniedza to Makkeibam.  
  
Viņs to satvēra. "Ē... pateicos," viņš sacīja un uzmanīgi iemalkoja. Pasmaidījis viņš pārvilka ar roku pār lūpām un iemalkoja vēl. " Liels paldies," viņš pateicās. Viņš pirmo reizi ciešāk aplūkoja Fellu un pasmaidīja. "Saki, tu gan esi viena forša fida, ne?"   
  
"Esmu gan. Kas ir 'fida'?"  
  
"'Fida' - tā mēs, īstenie Teksasieši, saucam tādas mīļas jaukas marionetes kā tu. Sasodīts, ja tu nepaliec skaistāka ar katru mirkli ko es runāju ar tevi! Tu jau esi tikpat jauka kā tava trakā māsa! ... Un es teiktu, ellīgi patīkamāka sarunu biedrene arī!" viņš paziņoja speciāli uzsvērtā balsī, tieši pret Betu. Beta atbildē kaut no noņurdēja.  
  
"Vai es esmu jauka un mīļa?" Fella jautāja, skatoties Billijam tieši acīs.  
  
Billijs juta, ka viņa sirds sāk sisties divtik ātri, un ka pa viņa pirkstiem sāk skraidīt skudriņas. Viņa vaigi jutās kā pēc dienas tuksneša saulē.  
  
"Mis Fella, es domāju ka tu esi pati skaistākā, pati jaukākā un pati mīļākā visā pasaulē. Skaistāka pat par Lulū, lai miers viņas pīšļiem."  
  
Fella pieskārās savai sejai. "Vīīīīī!" viņa iespiedzās un sagriezās uz riņķi ap sevi.  
  
"Lulū?" vaicāja Makkeibs.  
  
"Mans mirušais ševijs," Billijs paskaidroja.  
  
Makkeibs domīgi pašūpoja galvu. "Džeksonvilā nudien dzimst vieni velnišķīgi balamutes un lišķi," viņš nočukstēja pie sevis.

Betas galva piepeši asi parāvās uz augšu. Nākamajā mirklī viņa uzlidoja gaisā no savas vietas un vienā perfektā un absolūti klusā lēcienā atradās starp Billiju un Makkeibu. Viņas rokas uzgūlās viena Makkeiba, otra Billija mutei, un viņa norāva viņus zemē. Viņa veltīja Fellai vienu vienīgu skatienu, Fella paskatījās pretī un arī sastinga pussolī.  
  
"..mmm...?" Billijs pūlējās kaut ko pateikt caur roku, kas bija aizspiedusi viņam muti.  
  
Viņa veltīja viņam naida un izmisuma pilnu skatienu, un viņas lūpas bez skaņas pavērās un atkal sakļāvās.  
  
Tā viņi pavadīja sastinguši pāris minūtes, un tad tālumā gaisā Billijs izdzirdēja metālisku rūkoņu. Tā nevarēja rūkt dzīvnieks. Drīzāk jau vecs radio. Metāliskā skaņa palika spēcīgāka, un Fella bez skaņas noslīga ceļos un pieplaka zemei, un Beta trīcēdama skatījās apkārt ar ārprātīgām, šausmu pārņemtām acīm.   
  
Un tad skaņa vairs nepalika stiprāka. Tad tā pamazām sāka attālināties. Tomēr pat tad, kad tā pilnībā izgaisa, viņi vēl minūtes desmit gulēja nekustīgi.  
  
Beta beidzot pieslējās kājās. "Viņi nāk," vina sacīja, pagriezusies pret Billiju. "Mēs esam aizkavējušies šeit pārāk ilgi. Tu," Viņa pagriezās pret Makkeibu. "Kur ir tā vieta ko tu sauci par Redhatu?"  
  
Makkeibs paskatījās zvaigznēs un uz horizontu. Viņš pastiepa roku, norādot uz dienvidiem dienvidaustrumiem. "Kādas četrdesmit, piecdesmit jūdzes tajā virzienā."  
  
"Vai tur ir plazma?"  
  
"Plazma. Ja tā labi padomā, tur vajadzētu būt gan. Jā."  
  
Beta pagriezās atpakaļ pret Billiju. "Laiks doties ceļā," viņa sacīja.  
  
"Kā? Kāpēc?" protestējot iesaucās Billijs. "Kas te vispār notiek? Nekur mēs neiesim, iekāms tu nepastāstīsi _visu_ kas te notiek!"  
  
"Tam _nav laika_!"  
  
"Nāksies izbrīvēt."  
  
Beta bez skaņas nolamājās. "Klausies. Tu gribi satikt to kā viņu tur - 'geloveju'? Tu gribi atrast pajumti? Siltas pusdienas un vakariņas? Tas viss gaida tai sasodītajā 'redhatā'. _Gribi nomirt_? Paliec tepat uz vietas un tu to sagaidīsi."

Billijs brīdi apsvēra dzirdēto. "Kundze, vai jūs esat ar mani pilnīgi godīga un atklāta?"  
  
" _ **JĀ**_!"  
  
"Kad mēs nonāksim Redhatā, pirmais ko mēs darīsim būs apsēsties un izrunāties..."  
  
"Jā, jā, jā, tikai sākam _kustēties_!"  
  
Billijs pamāja ar galvu.  
  
Fella mirklī atradās blakus Billijam, un pacēla viņu uz rokām kā tādu rotaļu lelli. "Billijs ir mans!"  
  
Beta pašķielēja uz Makkeibu un tad pagriezās norādītajā virzienā.  
  
"Gē Vē arī, Beta. Mēs nevaram atstāt viņu šeit nekurienes vidū vienu pašu."   
  
"Kāda velna pēc gan nē?"  
  
"Mēs nevaram, un viss. Tas nav pareizi. Un bez tam - mēs esam viņam parādā par to sautējumu."  
  
Klusi bet metāliski no Betas galvas atskanēja šņirkstoņa, it kā kāds grieztu zobus. Viņa pagriezās un veltīja Makkeibam iznīcinošu skatienu. Viņš ievaidējās un sāka kāpties atpakaļ, bet Beta bija ātrāka un sagrāba viņu tāpat kā Fella bija sagrābusi Billiju. Makkeibs ieaurojās pilnā rīklē un sāka spārdīties, locīties un lamāties.  
  
"Neuztraucieties, mister Makkeib, jūs varam viņai uzticēties," Billijs uzsauca. "Jūsu ševijs taču ir Redhatā, vai ne? Un jums tur tik un tā būs jānokļūst?"  
  
"Es gribu tur nonākt vienā gabalā!" Makkeibs atcirta.

"Viņas mūs nogādās tur. Ticiet. Viņas var to izdarīt - viņas ir ātrākas ka ieziepēts zibens."

Makkeiba skatiens sadūrās ar Betas saviebto seju. "Un kā būs ar maniem sasodītajiem sedliem?"  
  
Beta pieslāja pie tiem un ar vieglu kājas kustību uzlidināja kādas divdesmit pēdas augstu gaisā. Tie piezemējās precīzi uz Gabriela V Makkeiba vēdera, izsitot viņam elpu un lielāko daļu pretošanās spēju.   
  
"Liels... paldies..." viņš izdvesa, pūloties atgūt elpu.  
  
"Čau!" uzsauca Fella. Viņa atliecās mazliet atpakaļ, tā ka šķita viņa kuru katru mirkli nokritīs, bet tad viņa metās uz priekšu un kā vējš kopā ar Billiju aizšāvās dienvidaustrumu virzienā. Ar vismaz divsimts jūdžu ātrumu stundā.  
  
Likās, ka Makkeiba acis tūlīt izsprāgs no dobumiem. Viņa pirksti tik cieši satvēra sedlus, ka palika balti. Viņš lēni pacēla galvu un sadūrās ar Betas žēlumu nejūtošo skatienu.  
  
Viņš pūlējās pasmaidīt. "... ē... nu.. jā, es jau arī teiktu ka tu esi skaistāka par sprāgušu ševiju, mis Beta!" viņš beigās izmocīja no sevis.  
  
"Aizveries vai nomirsi," viņa atcirta.  
  
Viņa arī atliecās, saspringa, un tad aizšāvās pāri prērijai kā raķete virzienā uz Redhatu, jaunā Teksasa, un Makkeiba bļāviens - kamēr viņam vēl pietika elpas bļaut - viņai skanēja kā papildus bonuss šai skrējienā.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Šo idiomu es tā arī neatminēju "...they’re faster than a greased hog ice-skating on a larded skillet, honest injun..." - burtiski skan - "ieziepēts vepris kas slido pa uzkarsētu pannu, indiāņa godavārds")


	10. Chapter 10

Ezekija P Skinners stāvēja pa pusei ielīdis savās Mark Pieci Individuālajās Kaujas Bruņās un pūlējās iegrozīt savu pēcpusi dziļāk centrālajā sēdeklī. Zaļi brūnās kamuflāžas krāsas kaujas bruņas bija savienojumos atvērušās uz visām pusēm kā sešās daļās mizots apelsīns, un tā centrā Skinners pūlējās iedabūt savas kājas tām paredzētajā vietā. Kāds nelabvēlis varētu teikt, ka Skinners pēdējā laikā bija nedaudz pieņēmies svarā un apjomos, taču to viņš varētu darīt tikai Skinneram pašam klāt neesot. Pats Skinners gan visā vainoja tos sasodītos japonīzus. O, viņš bija gatavs viņu priekšā noņemt cepuri. Galu galā tieši viņi un vēl tie vienlīdz nolādētie gartlendieši bija pirmie samontējuši Lelles, un ja runa šodien gāja par kājniekiem, tad tur viennozīmīgi dominēja 'saber' marionetes. Tam, kas iedrošinājās stāties aci pret aci ar 'sword' klases lelli, nebija ne mazāko cerību uzvarēt. Viņam bija nepieciešama tikpat bieza āda kā oponentam. Tāpēc jau bija gandrīz neizbēgami, ka galu galā radās ideja uzbūvēt tik lielu lelli, lai tajā varētu ievietoties cilvēks un to kontrolēt.  
  
Tikai kāda velna pēc viņi visu laiku būvēja tās bruņas kā priekš tiem sasodītajiem japonīziem un viņu izkāmējušajām pakaļām? Īsta vīra pēcpusei, teksasieša pēcpusei, tai bija jābūt platai kā prērijai, tādai kāda bija Skinneram. Viņš no jauna sagrozījās, pūloties beidzot iedabūt visu savās īstajās vietās, un noelsās. Nē, viņš no tiesas ienīda to japonīzus! Un tās viņu milzīgās acis! Skinners bija dzirdējis nostāstu par to, ka visiem japonīziem reiz bijušas šauras un tumšas acis. Bet tad uz Zemes tikusi izstrādāta kaut kāda tur ģenētiskā kosmētika, un visi tie jaunie japonīzi kas bija dzimuši Anime ērā metās uz to kā traki un palielināja savas acis tik ilgi līdz tās pārvērtās divās apakštasītēs. Sasodīts, tagad viņi atgādināja tādus mazus apmaldījušos kucēnus. Kas pie velna tas bija par īsta vīra skatienu! Īstam vīram bija jābūt ar šaurām, ļaunām acīm, tādām ka Klintam Īstvudam no Svētajiem Videoierakstiem, kurus Frenks Džojs -vēl Pirmais - bija paķēris līdzi kopā ar personiskajām mantām Mezopotāmijas glābšanas kapsulā, kad tā pirmoreiz pieskārās Jaunās Teksasas zemei.  
  
"Āhhh..." viņš beidzot apmierināti izdvesa, ļaujot gaisam izlauzties ap īsi nodegušo cigāra galu, kas bija iekosts starp zelta zobiem. Beidzot viņš bija iesēdies precīzi. Viņš nospieda pogu sev pie kājstarpes, un muguras sekcija lēni pacēlās un piekļāvās viņējai. Viņš ieslidināja rokas rokām paredzētajās atverēs un izstiepa kā krustā sistais Jēzus. Metāla plāksnes cita pēc citas maigi bet stingri sakļāvās ap viņa profesionāla kareivja labi uztrenētajiem muskuļiem. Pirmajai kārtai sekoja nākošās, līdz rokas sāka atgādināt mazas metāla mučeles. Viņš piespieda vēl vienu pogu plaukstas aptveres iekšpusē, un krūšu daļa pacēlās augšā un ar klikšķi nostājās savā vietā. Tā viņš tur tagad stāvēja - astoņas pēdas augsta, mirdzoša, iznīcību sološa metāliska masa - no zemes tik tikko varēja samanīt viņa galvu kā mazu izcilni virs masīvajiem pleciem. Viņš pārlaida skatienu pār lielo angārveidīgo Kaujas Bruņu Sagatavošanas telpu, kur starp veselu vinču un trosu un piekaru un stiprinājumu jūru vēl trīs citi kaujas operatori iekārtojās savās bruņās, kamēr visapkārt šaudījās drošībnieki un parastie karavīri, bet tehniķi steidzās izdarīt vēl pēdējos mērījumus un labojumus.  
  
"Kapteini Skinner, _ser_!" Kāds skūtgalvains panks ne kaprālis nesās cauri tam visam jūklim pie Skinnera ar papīru žūksni rokās. "Man ir informācija, ko jūs pieprasījāt, _ser_!"  
  
"Neapčurājies no pārcentības, puis. Vispirms man te kārtīgi jāiekārtojas." Viņš piespieda priekšpēdējo komandu virkni cimda iekšpusē un divas encefalogrāfam līdzīgas antenas izbīdījās no kakla stiprinājumiem un apliecās ap viņa galvu, līdz gandrīz pilnībā iekļāva viņa galvu, apstājoties pie deniņiem. Caur tām metāla bruņu valkātāja smadzeņu impulsus varēja nodot tieši kostīmam, un pārvietošanās bija gandrīz tāda pati kā bez bruņām. Protams, refleksi, reakcijas laiks un jo īpaši ātrums nekad nespēs sacensties ar zobena klases marioneti. Cilvēki valkāja bruņas, bet lelles bija bruņas. Tomēr - viņš pasmaidīja - pilnībā nokomplektētām kaujas bruņām bija arī savas unikālas iespējas, vai ne?

"Un tagad padod ka man tos papīrus, puis," Skinners sacīja. Viņa lielā metāliskā roka pasniedzās lejup un pirksti - drīzāk jau nagi - satvēra papīrus un pacēla tos pie viņa galvas. Otras rokas zaļbrūnie nagi pasniedzās gar viņa zebras krāsas acs apsēju un izņēma no mutes cigāru.  
  
"Ha!" Skinners sajūsmā iesaucās. "Lai mani zibens sasper! Ei! Lūcij!" viņš ieaurojās.  
  
Viņam blakus stāvošajā kosmīmā iekārtojušais vīrs ar Hitlera ūsiņām un gariem vijīgiem bakeniem noelsās un pacēla galvu. "Ko vajag?"  
  
"Uzmini, kam mēs dzīsimies pakaļ?"  
  
"Kā, pie velna, lai es to zinu?" Lūcijs pikti atcirta, pūloties iekārtoties ērtāk savējā kostīmā.  
  
"Betai! Tas jukušais andijs atkal ir paņēmis pēdu! Super!"  
  
Otrais vīrs neteica neko. Skinners toties jutās kā septītajās debesīs. Beta! Beta bija sagādājusi viņam divas visizcilākās vajāšanas viņa karjerā Marionešu Kontroles vienībā. Marionešu Kontrolē viņš bija nonācis tīri nejauši - pēc tam, kad Pilsoņu Karš no īsta kara iznīka par tām partizānu sadursmēm kas tagad plosīja Tukšzemi un Pierobežas. Viņš nebija bijis par to īpašā sajūsmā - līdz pat brīdim, kad viņam bija nācies doties lauka misijā, panākt un iznīcināt vienu no tiem sasodītajiem andijiem. Tas bija pats labākais medījums, kādu vien īsts vīrs varēja vēlēties. Skinners bija medījis ševijus, tos padumjos Ponta kaķus un, protams, kara laikā nogalinājis ievērojamu skaitu cilvēku arī. Bet dzīvnieki bija muļķi, un cilvēku nogalināšana nebija nekāda izprieca. Cilvēki bija vāji, viņi vienmēr čīkstēja un raudāja, lūdzās lai tu viņus nenogalini un neizvaro viņu puikas. Viņi lies asaras un vems - sasodīts, panākt ka viņi aizveras, ielaižot tiem lodi pierē nebija nekāda lielā izprieca. Tas nebija _sports_.  
  
Lelle turpretī - un ja vēl tā bija 'sword' klases eksperimentālais modelis - tas _gan_ bija kaut kas! Pēdējo reizi, kad Beta bija izgājusi pastaigāties, bija vajadzējis sešpadsmit kara veterānu kājnieku vienību un Skinneru ar Lūciju kaujas bruņās, lai viņu noliktu pie vietas. Tas tik bija bijis trakoti forši. Skinners juta, kā viņam, to atceroties, saskrien siekalas mutē. Toreiz vajāšana bija ilgusi trīs nedēļas iekāms izdevās viņu iedzīt lamatās. Pa to laiku Beta bija pamanījusies nogalināt vairāk par pusi no vienības, un norāvusi Lūcija bruņām kāju - paķerot līdzi arī Lūcija paša kāju piedevām. Kad Skinners beidzot bija viņu sagūstījis un paralizējis, pirmais ko viņi izdarīja - pēc tam kad viņi visi pēc kārtas bija viņu izvarojuši, sadauzījuši ar mietiem un beigās apčurājuši - bija nozāģēt viņai rokas un kājas, apmest cilpu ap kaklu, un tad viņi bija vilkuši viņas rumpi visas trīssimt jūdzes atpakaļ pa smiltīm un akmeņiem, pirms viņi bija izjaukuši viņu pavisam un tad atlūzas sametuši maisā un aizstiepuši Pīrsam un viņa Eksperimentālo Projektu Nodaļai. Pieminot nabaga Lūciju, Skinners personiski bija pārregulējis viņas jūtīguma slieksni uz maksimāli sensitīvu, un pat tad maita visas eksekūcijas laikā nebija izdvesusi ne skaņas. Kas _tas_ bija par pretinieku!  
  
"O, brāl! Mums būs viena super jautra nedēļas nogale, Lūcij!" Skinners uzsauca.  
  
"O jā," Lūcijs nomurmināja.  
  
Skinners iesmējās. "Neesi nu tik pūcīgs, Lūcij. Tici man, tas būs jautri!"  
  
"Es nositīšu to kuci!" Lūcijs paziņoja.  
  
Skinners paskatījās uz Lūcija nogurušo, grumbu izvagoto seju un drūmi pašūpoja galvu. Kopš viņš bija pazaudējis kāju, nabadziņš bija galīgi nojūdzies. Pat bija sācis audzēt tās Hitlera stila ūsiņas, kas pēdējā laikā bija nākušas modē Vašingtonā, lai izskatītos 'rūdītāks'. Nu neko darīt - prasme sadzīvot ar idiotiem bija daļa no veiksmīgas karjeras noslēpumiem, Skinners atzina. Viņš ātri pārskatīja pārējos papīrus. "Ei puis! Vai tā ir visa informācija par bēgļiem, ko tie papīrsmērētāji mums iedeva?"  
  
"Ser, jā, _ser_!"  
  
Hmm. Nu, neko teikt - tie andiju kopāstellētāji kretini bija atkal salikuši kopā Oliņboliņu. Beta tagad bija versija 3.3. Interesanti, vai viņi nodzēsuši viņas atmiņu, viņš padomāja. Būtu lieliski, ja tas nebūtu izdarīts. Viņa sejā iezagās smīns. _Viņam_ tās bija patīkamas atmiņas. Citādi tur bija pāris uzlabojumi, kaut kāda jauna papildus enerģijas uzņemšanas iekārta, nekas satriecošs vai bīstams. Paldies dievam, vismaz abi pārējie bēgļi nebija nekas īpašs. Vēl divas Betas, un Skinners divreiz apdomātu medību izredzes. Viņš nebija nekāds muļķis. Tomēr pārējās neizskatījās nekas īpašs. Viena gan bija 'sword' klase, bet tikko trīs nedēļas veca, taisni no konveijera lentes. Viņi laikam bija gribējuši redzēt, vai jaunākie modeļi spēj izturēt Plazmas Bumbas triecienu. Bet ražošanas datums pēdējam modelim - ak dievs, tas taču bija vēl vienkārši 'zobens' - 'Sword', viņa taču bija _antikvāra_! Bāzēta vēl uz oriģinālajām japonīzu specifikācijām - tas jau viņu padarīja par vecāku par to kuņas bērnu Pīrsu! Projektētāji nebija varējuši iebūvēt viņā neko vairāk ka visprimitīvākās miesassarga funkcijas. Tādas ņuņņas nebija pat lodes vērtas.

"Klausies, kaprāl," Skinners ļāva papīriem noslidināties lejā uz tuvākās atbalsta sijas, un kā bērnu šaujamo pacēla 400 mārciņas smago zeme-zeme tipa raķešpalaidēju, lai uzkabinātu to bruņām uz pleca. "Aizej pie Džeses un pasaki viņam, lai beidz ietērpties. Šoreiz pietiks tikai ar mani, Lūciju un Vilburu. Kājnieku vienība pavadoņos būs divdesmit pieci... nē, divdesmit vīri. Ak jā, un mēs paķersim līdzi vienu no jaunajiem Timeks Kāpura modeļiem."   
  
"Kāpuru, ser?"  
  
"Vai tev ar to ir kādas problēmas, puis?"  
  
"Nē, _ser_!" noaurojās kaprālis.  
  
Skinners norūcās. Jā, protams, iziet vajāšanā ar veselu Kāpuru - tas bija mazliet pāršauts pār strīpu. Bet ko lai dara - pagājušajā mēnesī viņš bija bijis atvaļinājumā kopā ar Kāpura puišiem, viņi visi bija pamatīgi piedzērušies un viņš bija iztīrījis viņiem kabatas pokera spēlē. Tagad viņš jutās viņiem parādā, un tiem puišiem noteikti nāks par labu pastaiga svaigā gaisā un nedaudz pašaudīšanās pa kustīgiem mērķiem. Bez tam - Pīrss bija parakstījis Skinneram atļauju darīt ko vien viņš vēlētos.  
  
"Nu? Nestāvi te tā, it kā gaidītu izdevību man nobučot pakaļu! Kusties!"  
  
"Klausos _ser_!"  
  
Beta... Metāliskie nagi, kas turēja Skinnera cigāru, ielika to atpakaļ starp viņa lūpām. Viņa seja savilkās platā smīnā. Tās bija tādas medības, kas padarīja dzīvi interesantu un lika saprast, ka tu patiešām dzīvo nevis eksistē. Vienīgais, kas šajā lietā Skinneru satrauca, bija Pīrss. Skinners pašūpoja galvu. Brīžiem viņam radās vēlēšanās nošaut Pīrsu. Ielaist lodi tieši tajā augstajā pierē, tieši starp tām vīzdegunīgajām acīm. Visi tie trakie zinātnieki un visas viņu idejas par bumbām, plazmu un augstām tehnoloģijām. Tas laupīja karam jebkādu slavu. Cīņa vīrs pret vīru, slava, drosme, pašaizliedzība - Konfederāti bija sludinājuši šis gudrības visus desmit gadus kopš plosījās Pilsoņu Karš, un Skinners bija tikai smējies un apklusinājis šos vārdus izšķaidot galvas kas tos izdomāja, tomēr, jo ilgāk viņš dzīvoja, jo vairāk sāka just ka arī viņam šīs idejas patīk. Panākt Betu, uzvarēt viņu un iemīcīt zemē - tas bija satriecoši. Apšaut visus nelaimīgos nožēlojamos nīkulīgos civilistus, kas nejauši gadīsies viņiem ceļā - tas bija nožēlojami. Tā varēja rīkoties kāds Ponta kaķis, nevis īsts karavīrs. Bez tam, Skinneram bija aizdomas, ka Pīrsam nemaz nebija tiesību dot šādas pavēles. Interesanti, ko tas kuces bērns patiesībā gribēja noslēpt? Kas pie velna varēja būt tik svarīgs tajos andijos ka Pīrss bija gatavs izsniegt Skinneram parakstītus papīrus, kas varēja novest pie karātavām?  
  
Pīrsam kaut kas bija aiz ādas. Skinneram tikai nebija skaidrs, kas. Kaut kas liels, tas gan bija droši. Viņš pasmīnēja. Būtu jauki uzzināt kas tur slēpās, un tad Pīrsam nāktos dancot pēc viņa stabules. Būtu tīri jauki mazliet pajārēties ar Pīrsa jauno 'asistentu', to Treisiju. Lelles bija fizioloģiski labāk saderīgas kā puikas, tomēr leļļu kliedzieni nenesa sevī tādu, khm - pārliecību. Viņš pasmaidīja. Kas zina, ko nākotne rādīs. Var būt, ka viņam izdosies šoreiz nogrābt abus - gan Betu, gan Pīrsu. Tas gan būtu jauki. Viņš iedarbināja raķešpalaidēja tēmēšanas mehānismu un zibenīgi noslīga uz ceļgala.   
  
"Bumm," nočukstēja mazā īkšķveidīgā galva virs metāla bruņukostīma. Tad atskanēja smiekli.  
  
Kreisajā pusē Lūcija metāliskās ķetnas nolaida pār viņa galvu biezu metālisku pārsegu. Viņš drūmi pašķielēja uz Skinneru, pēc tam uz Vilburu, kas kas joprojām pūlējās iekārtot kostīmā savu pēcpusi. _Es tevi nomiegšu, kuce_ , Lūcijs nodomāja. _Nomiegšu, izjaukšu pa skrūvītei un sametīšu kausējamā krāsnī_. Viņš nostiprināja galvas piesegu.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stāvi! Tprū! _Tprū_! Tu kurla esi vai? Es teicu _apstājies_!"  
  
Beta apstājās.  
  
Makeibs, kas gandrīz izlidoja no viņas tvēriena pēc tik straujas apstāšanās, tagad tikpat smagi atsitās atpakaļ pret Betas ribām un iekārās viņai rokās. Diemžēl tikai uz mirkli, jo jau nākamajā brīdī Beta atlaida tvērienu un nometa viņu zemē kā kartupeļu maisu. Makkeibs jau bija gatavs sašutumā ieauroties, kad Betas pēda nolaidās uz viņa vēdera, apklusinot tālākos protestus. Beta aizslāja pie Fellas ar Billiju, kas bija apstājušies mazliet iepakaļ.  
  
"Kāda velna pēc tu liki apstāties?" viņa uzkliedza.  
  
Fella piesardzīgi nolaida zemē Billiju. Viņš sapurināja savus rudos matus, izkratot no tiem nedaudz smilšu, un tad pacēla acis pret Betu un pasmaidīja. "Mēs nevaram skriet iekšā Redhatā tā itkā pats Sātans mums mītu uz papēžiem, mis Beta. Pilsētiņu ķers trieka. Tā tomēr ir Pierobežas pilsētiņa, tur droši vien dzīvo arī kara veterāni, un droši vien ir pilns ar visādiem tipiem kas klejo pa Tukšzemi. Ja mēs sarīkosim traci, viņi visi ķersies pie saviem stroķiem un izmantos mūs par mērķi. Un, pat ja jums ar Fellu no tā ne silts ne auksts, tur var būt arī radio, un ja viņi netiks galā ar jums pašu spēkiem, viņi pieprasīs palīdzību, un līdz vakaram jau puse Jaunās Teksasas zinās kur mēs atrodamies. Kā man liekas, mēs to nevēlamies. Tikai ne tad, ja mēs gribam dabūt jūs abas prom sveikas un veselas. Jūs taču esat bēgles - tu un Fella?"  
  
Billijs izvilka no biksēm savu džinsu kreklu, atpogāja un novilka.  
  
"Es reiz arī bēguļoju," viņš sacīja, pasniedzot to Fellai. "Mis Fella, uzvelciet šo kreklu. Tas liks jums izskatīties mazāk aizdomīgi. Mister Makkeib, jums pie tiem sedliem ir sega? Mēs to varētu aplikt mis Betai." Viņš pagriezās atpakaļ pret Betu. "Redhata no šejienes nav vairāk kā divdesmit minūšu gājiena attālumā. Mēs tur ieradīsimies kājām, klusi kā pelītes un tikpat nemanāmi. Un pa ceļam aprunāsimies."  
  
"Kas tas tāds?" piepeši iesaucās Fella.  
  
Billijs pagrieza galvu un paskatījās uz uzlecošo sauli, kamēr Beta savukārt novēroja viņu.  
  
"Tur lec saule. Tu nekad neesi redzējusi saullēktu, mis Fella?"

Fella stāvēja ar pavērtu muti un skatījās, kā pamalē virs horizonta parādījās šaura purpurkrāsas līnija, kas palika arvien gaišāka, līdz tā bija teju vai balta, un pakalni, prērija, un mutuļojošie plazmas mākoņi debesīs iekrāsojās violeti, sarkani, dzelteni un oranži un vēl visdažādākajās šo krāsu kombinācijās. Bez skaņas viņas pavērtā mute izdvesa: "Satriecoši..."  
  
Makkeibs lēnām pieslējās sēdus. Billijs piegāja pie viņa, pasniedza roku un palīdzēja piecelties kājās. Makkeibs noelsās, un sāka purināt ārā no drēbēm smiltis un putekļus. "Dēls, tu esi pamanījies tikt pie vis sasodīti brāķīgākajiem andijiem ko man savā dzīvē ir nācies sastapt," viņš nomurmināja.  
  
"Nav nemaz sliktāki par dažu labu cilvēku, ar ko man nācās sastapties."  
  
"Tad tev laikam dzīvē patrāpījušies vieni vienīgi dīvaiņi."  
  
"Mis Beta, vai jūs lūdzu nepalīdzētu misteram Makkeibam panest viņa sedlus? Viņš rādās esam mazliet noguris, un sedli šķiet ir smagi."  
  
Beta jau paspēra soli pie sedliem, un tad apstājās   
  
"Mis Beta?"  
  
Beta pagriezās pret Billiju un pikti uz viņu paskatījās.  
  
"Kāpēc? Kāpēc man tas jādara?"  
  
"Atvaino?"  
  
"Kāpēc tas jādara _man_? Kāpēc gan _man_ jānes tā draņķagabala sedli? Viņam pašam ir rokas. Kāpēc tu saki lai _es_ to daru? Es tev neesmu nekāds īpašums!"  
  
" _Tieši tas_ tu arī esi, tu staigājošā bleķu un vadu bundža," pikti atcirta Makkeibs, berzējot savu muguru. "Jums stulbajiem andijiem ir jādara tas, ko mēs cilvēki jums liekam darīt. Tāpēc jau jūs savulaik arī izgatavoja."  
  
"Kurš jums prasīja radīt _mani_?" viņa teju vai kliedza pilnā balsī.  
  
"Kuš, mierīgāk. Tad jūs nevēlaties palīdzēt Makkeiba kungam, mis Beta?"  
  
" _Nē_!"

Billijs brīdi apjucis pastāvēja un paberzēja zodu. "Nu, tad jau laikam jums tas nav jādara." Viņš pieliecās, satvēra Makkeiba sedlus un stenēdams uzcēla līdz krūtīm, un tad ar rāvienu uzmeta uz pleca. Sedli bija smagi, zem to svara Billijs salīka un gandrīz vai zaudēja līdzsvaru, tomēr galu galā izslējās atkal taisni. "Labs ir, mister Makkeib," viņš teica. "Redhata ir tieši aiz tiem pauguriem."  
  
"Paklau puis, kā nākas ka tu stiep sedlus, kamēr tas trakais andijs te stāv izslējies kā briedis un ne pirkstiņa nepakustina?"  
  
"Viņai netīkas to darīt."  
  
"Liela muiža! Viņai ir jādara tas ko tu viņai pavēli, un jāmīl tas ko tu liec!"  
  
"Nu, ja es pavēlētu, viņa droši vien arī paklausītu, bet ja runa iegriežas par patikšanu, mister Makkeib, tad man liekas Betai ir pašai savas domas šajā jautājumā." Billija seja savilkās pavisam nopietna. "Tas Kungs arī ir teicis, mums nebūs pavēlēt pār citiem cilvēkiem, jo īpaši ja viņi ir... nu, neaizsargāti..."  
  
"Neaizsargāta?! _Šitā_?!!"  
  
"Bez tam viņa izglāba man dzīvību, un to darot smagi savainojās." Billijs ieskatījās Makkeibam sejā. "Ja viņa nevēlās nest sedlus, viņai tas nav jādara."  
  
"Viņa nav nekāda _viņa_ , bet gan _tā_!"  
  
Beta apcirtās un veltīja Makkeibam iznīcinošu skatienu.  
  
"Ups.. protams, varen glīta izskata _'tā'_ , nepārprotiet mani, kundze - varen glīta izskata, nudien!"  
  
Beta nošņācās vispirms uz Makkeibu, un tad - vēl asāk - uz Billiju. Tad, iekliegusies, uzvijās kādas divdesmit pēdas gaisā atkal un atkal līdz pazuda aiz paugura kores starp bērziem līdzīgiem kokiem ar baltiem stumbriem un sārtām lapām.  
  
"Sasper kociņ," Makkeibs izdvesa, noraugoties viņai nopakaļ.  
  
"Laikam viņa grib pabūt viena," Billijs nopūtās un pagrieza galvu paskatīties ko dara Fella. Fella savukārt skraidelēja apkārt, lēkāja no prieka un laiku pa laikam novēlās četrrāpus. Viņa aplūkoja akmeņus, kukaiņus, nopūstas koka lapas, satvēra tās, aplūkoja tuvumā, sajūsmā sita plaukstas, un no tās puses nepārtraukti skanēja "Burvīgi!", "Super!" un "Forši!" Billijs neviļus pasmaidīja. "Iesim, mister Makkeib," viņš sacīja, nenovēršot skatienu no Fellas.  
  
Makkeibs soļoja Billijam aiz muguras pāris minūtes, tad paspēra pāris ātrākus soļus, pasniedzās, noņēma sedlus no zēna muguras un uzmeta pats uz sava pleca. Billijs pavēra muti, bet Makkeibs pikti pavēlēja: "Aizveries, velns parāvis," un Billijs paklausīja. Klusēdami abi turpināja soļot uz Redhatu.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Četri jātnieki sudrabaini baltajos anti-radiācijas kostīmos uzmanīgi vadīja savus ševijus lejup pa akmeņainu nogāzi dziļā kanjonā, kas aizšķērsoja tiem ceļu. Vienu varēja teikt par ševijiem - tie lieliski spēja pārvarēt vissķēršļotāko apvidu, gan stāvas nogāzes, gan akmeņu krāvumus. Trīs seškājainie un viens astoņkājainais ševiji pārvietojās lejup pa nogāzi tikpat droši savā līganajā, pat garlaikotajā solī kā zirneklis slīd pa tīmekli. Jātnieki tikpat mierīgi un nosvērti līgojās sedlos kā ēģiptiešu faraoni uz vergu nesta postamenta. Nokļuvuši ieplakas dibenā, viņi tomēr bija spiesti apstāties. Starp diviem ševijiem iekārtās nestuves ar sadragāto marioneti nespēja izspraukties cauri šaurajam kanjonam.  
  
Jātnieki nokāpa no sedliem un labu brīdi darbojās ap nestuvēm, uz kurām kā oniksā kalts piemineklis Aušvicas upuriem gulēja marionete. Viņi pārveidoja nestuves tā, ka tās tagad varēja iekārt starp diviem viens aiz otra ejošiem ševijiem - pirmajam pie sedliem, bet otrajam pie speciālas krūšu siksnas. Tad visi sakāpa sedlos un sakārtojušies kolonnā devās tālāk. Viņi soļoja cauri kanjonam lēnā solī, piesargot nestuves lai tās neskrāpētos gar sarkanā smilšakmeņa sienām abās pusēs. Ceļs pagriezās pa kreisi, tad pa labi, tad pa kreisi, tad atkal pa labi un iznāca klajumā...  
  
Tieši zem Kapteiņa Ezekijas P. Skinnera Mark Pieci kaujas bruņu nomaināmās rokas sešstobru Gatlinga ložmetēja variācijas.  
  
"Čau puiši!" jautri iesaucās Skinners. Gatlings sāka griezties, izspļaujot lodes ar tādu troksni kā petardes Kitajūzu Jaunajā gadā.  
  
Gatlinga ložmetēja rokas ātršāvība ir 200 šāvieni minūtē. Vesela svina krusa izšāvās no Skinnera rokas un ķēra pirmo jātnieku tieši krūtīs, pārvēršot tās sarkanas miglas konusā. Viņa rokas, pleci un galva brīdi palika karājamies gaisā, joprojām savienoti viens ar otru, un tad ar slapju 'plakš' nokrita uz ar sarkanu krāsu izkrāsotajiem gurniem, un kopā ar tiem novēlās zemē. Otrā jātnieka galva un cepure kā sacensdamās frisbija sacīkstēs, aizlidoja katra uz savu pusi. Trešais jātnieks novēlās zemē, kad ševiju zem viņa lodes izdoba kā ķirbi. Viņš pasniedzās pēc sava Uzi līdzīgā automāta, taču to izvelkot, gan automāts gan roka atdalījās no viņa ķermeņa un uztriecās virsū ceturtajam jātniekam, kas sāka velties atmuguriski atpakaļ. Līdz viņu atkal pasvieda gaisā vēl viena ložu kārta mugurā, pateicoties Skinnera asistentam Vilburam P Vilsonam otrās Mark Pieci kaujas bruņās, kas bija pieripojis viņiem klāt lejā pa kanjona nogāzi. Pēdējais jātnieks uzgrūdās priekšpēdējam, kas vēl nebija pavisam miris. Vismaz ne uz vietas. Līgodamies, ar kreiso roku apkampis labās stumbeni, atstājot aiz sevis asiņu sliedi, viņš izstreipuļoja ārā klajumā un grīļodamies metās skriet uz netālo koku puduri, paklupa, atkal piecēlās un skrēja tālāk.  
  
Skinnera Kaujas Bruņu galvas pārsegs atsprāga vaļā un arī milzīgais krūšu pārsegs atslīga lejup kā lūgšanā pastiepta ubaga plauksta.  
  
"Nu _labi_!" Skinners ieaurojās, kārpoties ārā no sēdekļa.  
  
"Jēziņ, Zeke..." Vildurs ieslēdza radio.  
  
"Aizver žaunas, Vilbur!" Skinners ieaurojās, izvelkot savu divpadsmit collas garo Stelinga tēraudlietuvju ražoto Bovija dunci un iekožoties tajā ar zobiem. Viņš stauji āķēja vaļā pārējos stiprinājumus. "Šitā dumpinieka ausis papildinās manu kolekciju, sīkais! Bet tu tikmēr savāc to, dēļ mēs te atnācām! Tā ir pavēle!"  
  
Skinners noslīdēja zālē tērpies tikai ātri uzrautajos armijas zābakos, apakšbiksēs un teniskreklā, un satvēra dunci rokā. "Labs ir Džonij Dumpiniek!" viņš ieaurojās, vērojot vienrokaino vīru kas treipuļoja uz priekšu kā apreibis no asins zuduma un šoka. "Panāc nu šu! Panāc nu pie papucīša!" Un viņš metās uz priekšu cauri garajai zālei kā haizivs cauri viļņiem, duncis labajā rokā, pistole kreisajā, pats ņirdzīgi ķiķinot.  
  
Vilburs nopūtās. Kā jaunākajam komandā, viņam vienmēr tika pats neinteresantākais darbs. Mark Pieci pagriezās pret slaktiņa vietu, lai sameklētu to, kā dēļ visi te bija ieradušies. Nestuves gulēja zemē tukšas, sagriezušās slīpi, taču ložu neskartas. Visticamāk, ka visā tajā jezgā to krava bija novēlusies zemē un tagad gulēja zem 'uzvaras pīšļiem un asinīm', kā teiktu Skinners. Par Skinneru runājot, Vilburs dzirdēja kā tas auro nelabā balsī _'Jēē-hāā_!' - laikam jau atkal kādu sasodītu Krī indiāņu kaujas saucienu no Svētajiem Video. Vilbura prāt, Skinneru jau sen būtu vajadzējis ieslodzīt aiz restēm trakonamā. Novērtējis kaujaslauku, Vilburs nomainīja gatlingu ar tvērējķetnu, uzmanīgi piesoļoja tuvāk un tad sagrāba ševija līķi bez puses kāju un aizlidināja sāņus. Jep, tepat jau tā bija. Sasodīts, un šitā pārogļotā manekena dēļ dēļ četri vīri bija miruši... Nu neko darīt... Vilburs uzmanīgi paspēra vēl vienu soli tuvāk - balanss nebija tā lieta ar ko Mark Pieci būtu kļuvuši slaveni, un paslīdēt ševija ķidās - par to viņu kazarmās noņirgtu. Tvērējķetna sakļāvās ap marionetes karkasa vidukli un uzmanīgi pacēla to gaisā. Ļoti uzmanīgi. Mark Pieci spēja pārkniebt pusmetru resnus tērauda klučus, un Vilburs nevēlējās lasīt augšā atlūzas ar rokām. Viņš izslējās taisni, sabīdot roku un pievelkot atradumu tuvāk metāliskajai sejai. No malas tas droši vien izskatījās kā viena liela metāliska leļļu meitene, kas tur rokās sīku rotaļlietu. Vilburs ielūkojās izdegušajos acu dobumos, oniksa melnajā mutes caurumā. Interesanti, vai viņa bijusi skaista, viņš nodomāja.  
  
Stiepts šausmu un moku pilns kliedziens pārskanēja pār prēriju.  
  
Vilburs pagrieza galvu tā virzienā.  
  
Marionetes acu dobumu dziļumā, divi tikko samanāmi gaismas punktiņi iedegās spilgtāk.   
  
Spilgtāk.  
  
 _Arvien spilgtāk._


	13. Chapter 13

Kādu ceturtdaļstundu Makkeibs un Billijs soļoja neko nesakot. Billijs vēroja Fellu. Viņa šaudījās gājējiem apkārt, meta gaisā kūleņus, spēlējās un smējās. Vienu brīdi viņa atmuguriski sacentās skriešanā ar vienu no Teratoo četrausainajiem koijotiem, un ienesās ar muguru lielā kaktusā. Billijs jau bija gatavs mesties viņai palīgā, bet Fella pielēca kājās ar absolūta pārsteiguma pilnu izteiksmi sejā, nopurinājās, palēcās un jautri iesmējās. Pēc kāda brīža viņa jau bija atpakaļ, noķērusi divus garausainos trušveidīgos radījumus, un žonglēja ar tiem, mētājot tos gaisā un izdodot rejošas skaņas līdzīgi pārbiedētajiem radījumiem. Bet visvairāk viņa vienkārši apostīja, aptaustīja un aplūkoja visdažādākās lietas kas gadījās viņiem ceļā, un darīja visu to ar neviltotas bērnišķīgas sajūsmas izteiksmi sejā. Billijam patika šis skatiens. Makkeibs savukārt uzmanīgi novēroja Betu. Viņa mēdza uz minūti pazust, bet tad jau no kāda krūma apakšas, akmens aizsega vai zāļu pudura bija samanāma viņas seja, kas novēroja gājējus.  
  
Viņi katrs daudz vairāk uzmanības veltīja vērojot marionetes nekā skatoties kurp iet, tāpēc nebija brīnums ka abi saskrējās. Abi gan izlikās, ka nekas nav noticis, un tad Makkeibs izmeta: "Savu mūžu neesmu redzējis dīvaināku leļļu pāri par šīm."  
  
"Viņām ir nepatikšanas," Billijs piebilda.  
  
"Kam šodien nav?" Makkeibs atbildēja. Viņš paskatījās apkārt, ar acīm meklējot Betu, bet viņa atkal bija pazudusi aiz tuvējā pakalna kores. Makkeibs ne pirmo reizi ievēroja Billiju pieklibojam.  
  
"Kā turas tava kāja, dēls?" Makkeibs uzjautāja.  
  
"Paldies, labi. Man liekas, ka tā bija Fella kas viņu nosaitēja. Tas palīdz."  
  
"Nespēju iedomāties, ko gan tāds puika kā tu varētu te Tukšzemē darīt."  
  
"Meklēt Plazmas dzīslas. Vai tad tas nav tas kāpēc jūs esat šeit, mister Makkeib?"  
  
"Nē."  
  
"Tad kāpēc gan?"  
  
Makkeibs nopūtās. "Es un pilsētas dzīve - mēs nesaderam kopā. Vīram ir jādzīvo brīvam, tā es uzskatu. Jaunajā Teksasā to vairs nav iespējams darīt. Ne šobrīd."  
  
"Džeksonvilā nemaz nav tik slikti."  
  
"Tad kā nākas ka tu esi te un dzenies pēc plazmas dzīslām kopā ar to bezzobaino koijotu Izraelu?"  
  
"Mājai vajadzīga nauda."  
  
"Kādai mājai?"  
  
"Jēzus Kristus Pēdējās Dienas Klonu baznīcai Džeksonvilā pieder bāreņu un bēgļu patversme "Mājas". Es tur dzīvoju. Vai vismaz es tur dzīvoju pēdējos astoņus gadus."  
  
"Tad tev nav papus?"  
  
"Nē, ser. Pēc tam kad mani noklonēja un mazliet paaudzināja, valdība sameklēja man mājas pie bārddziņa Džeikoba J Trūmena BufaloHornā. Viņš bija labs papus, īstens zelts, tāds viņš bija. Bet, jūs jau zināt. Viņu iesauca armijā. Un viņš krita karā. Un mani aizsūtīja pie cita papus vārdā Kardigans, Stoktonā." Billijs nopūtās. "Un viņš nu gan nebija labs papus. Izstrādināja pa dienu mani kā suni, bet naktīs piedzērās un tad ņēmās mani iekaustīt. Tā es arī tiku pie šīs kājas. Vienu nakti viņš tā pietempās, ka es ieteicos lai viņš met mieru. Viņš izmeta mani ārā uz ielas, tieši tobrīd kad bariņš pārgalvīgu kovboju bija sadomājuši uz ielas sarīkot ševiju skriešanās sacīkstes. Es novēlos zemē viņiem tieši priekšā, un ... Kāju man toreiz sabradāja... Bet tas nekas. Es tomēr paliku dzīvs."  
  
"Un kā tu nonāci Džeksonvilā?"  
  
"Nu, tikko es atkal varēju staigāt, es paņēmu kājas pār pleciem no turienes. Izzagos ārā no Stoktonas un ierāpos vienā no furgonu vienībām. Dzinējs mani atrada un izsvieda ārā jau Džeksonvilā. Man nebija naudas, nebija kur iet, tā nu es sāku zagt. Pamatā jau kaut ko ēdamu. Zābakus no tiem, kurus nošāva salonu kautiņos, un tā tamlīdzīgi. Vienu dienu man tā neveicās, ka es iezagos Baznīcā lai uzlauztu ziedojumu lādīti. Un tad mācītājs Pells, kas ir lielāks kā vērsis un viņa papus kopā, noķēra mani un pacēla aiz čupra gaisā. Tobrīd es skatījos uz viņu un domāju, ka cauri ar mani ir, aprīs mani veselu un tikai kauliņus nolaizīs. Bet tā vietā viņš atslēdz ziedojumu lādīti, izber visu tās saturu man saujā - un tur bija veseli pieci dolāri un četrdesmit četri centi - un saka, "Puis, ej un piepildi savu vēderu ar labāko ko vari nopirkt par šiem pieciem dolāriem. Un, ja tu pēc tam vēlies siltu gultu un segu, un Mūžīgo Dzīvi, tad atnāc atpakaļ uz šīsnakts sprediķi." Un tad aiznes mani pie durvīm, uzšauj pa pēcpusi un ārā es esmu, dzīvs un vesels un ar pieciem dolāriem kabatā"  
  
"Un jā, kungs, es piepildīju savu vēderu un atnācu atpakaļ. Un svētīts bija tas sprediķis, pilns ar kliegšanu un raudāšanu, un saukšanu par Sātanu un par Pastaro Tiesu, un par eņģeļiem un dēmoniem, kas Pastarā dienā izcīnīs kauju par cilvēku dvēselēm, un visu pārējo. Un ļaudis tur raudāja un vaidēja, un kad tas viss bija galā, mācītājs pienāk pie manis, noskata mani no galvas līdz kājām un saka: "Tu dzirdēji mani sludinām Tā Kunga Vārdu, puis! Vai tu vēlies tapt Izglābts, vai arī vēlies palikt Nolādēts?" Un es teicu: "Es vēlos tapt Izglābts, Svēto tēv!" un viņš uzmeta mani sev plecos un aizgāja uz patversmi, ielika manu roku vienas marionetes rokā un teica: "Redziet nu, mis Lūsij, man atkal ir izdevies izraut vienu svaigu cāļa stilbiņu no sātana rīkles." Un viņa pamāja ar galvu un aizveda mani uz telpu kur bija pilns ar gultām un pilns ar tādiem pašiem jauniem puikām kā es. Es nemelošu jums, mister Makkeib - patiesību sakot es biju cerējis dabūt no viņa vēl piecus dolārus un aizšmaukt, bet... es tur padzīvoju kādu laiku, un vienu dienu - vienu dienu es tapu Izglābts! Un tāds esmu bijis kopš tā brīža."  
  
"Būtu es zinājis ka tu izrādīsies viens no tiem sasodītajiem Bībeles sprediķotājiem, es būtu pasūtījis Geloveju ellē."  
  
"Ak, jūs laikam būsiet viens no tiem Nolādētajiem, mister Makkeib."  
  
"Nolādēts un varen lepns par to!"  
  
"Vai jums no Elles nemaz nav bail?  
  
"Kamdēļ gan? Visi mani labākie draugi tur jau ir priekšā. Lai gan, ja aiz Pērļu vārtiem varētu tikt pie kādas sarkanacu pudeles un ja tur vēl kāds pokera galds arī atrastos, tad es varbūt apsvērtu šķīstītavas iespēju."  
  
Billijs iesmējās. "Nu, patiesību jāsaka, es jau pats arī sākumā neko daudz par Baznīcas ļaudīm nedomāju. Vienkārši bija tik labi, ka tev ir silta gulta un sega, un vienmēr kaut kas ko likt uz zoba, kaut arī ne vienmēr tik daudz kā gribētos. Bet... es klausījos sprediķus, un pats sāku tos lasīt, un es skatījos, kā viņi dzīvo. Un viņi darīja tik daudz laba. Viņi nemeloja, nekrāpās un nevienu neapzaga. Viņi palīdzēja. Un cilvēkiem ir vajadzīga palīdzība. Īpaši jau tādiem cilvēkiem kam nav kur iet. Viņi ņēma ļaudis no ielām, tādus puikas kā es un arī pieaugušos, nomazgāja viņus, apģērba, deva viņiem pajumti un ēdienu, un apmācīja viņus. Un es redzēju kā slimie izveseļojas un sliktie labojas. Mēs atradām jaunas mājas zēniem, un darba vietas pieaugušajiem. Nu, man jau gan nekā neatradās, manas kājas dēļ. Neko daudz es nevaru palīdzēt ne pie fermas, ne arī kādā darbnīcā. Bet es tīrīju telpas, gatavoju ēst, mācījos lasīt un apmācīju mazākos zēnus. Pērn mēs pat atvērām zupas virtuvi veciem cilvēkiem. Bet, jūs jau saprotat, mister Makkeib, pārtika un gultas un nodokļi - tas viss prasa naudu. Un mūs smagi skāra pēdējie kara nodokļi no Vašingtonas. Bija pat runas, ka mūs slēgs."  
  
"Un tad kādu dienu pēc tam, kad Mācītājs bija sludinājis Tā Kunga Vārdu pulciņam pie zupas virtuves, es izdzirdēju, kā viens vīrs mēģina pierunāt divus citus doties plazmas dzīslu meklējumos Tukšzemē. Zinot vienu vietu kur ar tām dzīslām visa zeme pārpildīta, viņš saka. Uzrakt tikai vienu, un viņi visi trīs būs bagāti kā Krēzi, viņš saka. Tie divi vīri - viņi neielaižas uz to pasākumu - tik dziļi iekšā Tukšzemē ar tevi viss kas var gadīties, viņi saka. Bet es piegāju pie tā vīra, kas pūlējās viņus pārliecināt, uzliku uz viņa šķīvja mazliet pupiņu un pāris plēvkājas cāļa gaļas gabaliņus un nočukstēju: 'Kungs, kā jūs domājat, vai tur būs pietiekami daudz plazmas lai mēs varētu nomaksāt 'Mājas' nodokļus?' un vecais vīrs pabrauka savu bārdu un atbild: 'Puis, tur var atrast tik daudz plazmas ka tu varēsi nopirkt desmit tādas mājas kā šī un simts gadus barot visus ar cāļiem par velti, lai mans vārds nav Izraels Gelovejs.' " Billijs pasmaidīja un pakasīja pakausi. "Laikam jau viņa vārds patiesībā ir Elviss Katzs vai kas tamlīdzīgs..."  
  
"Ja viņš nebūtu īstens blēdis, viņam nebūtu izsituši visus priekšzobus. Nekad neuzticies vīram, kam trūkst priekšzobi."  
  
"Jums trūkst ticības, mister Makkeib."  
  
"Man ir divi četrdesmit piektā kalibra kolti, man nav vajadzīga ticība."  
  
"Viens no tiem šobrīd vairs nešauj. Varbūt jums derētu no tā ko mācīties."

Makkeibs pikti nošņācās un atkal pārlaida skatienu krūmājam, meklējot Betu. "Un ko tieši?"  
  
"To, ko es iemācījos 'Mājā'. Ka spēks viens pats, bez taisnīguma, neko nenozīmē. Tas sešpatronu šaujamais vakar nebūtu jūs pasargājis no drošas nāves. Jūs izglāba tikai Tā Kunga Vārds."  
  
"Mani izglāba tas, ka tu pavēlēji tam jukušajam andijam likt mani mierā!"  
  
"Es tikai atkārtoju Tā Kunga Vārdu viņai tāpat, kā tas tika teikts man. Un Tā Kunga Vārds skan 'Tev Nebūs Nokaut'. Žēlsirdība un piedošana ir Viņa Vārds," Billijs sacīja.  
  
"Es pabiju karā, puis. Es nezinu, kas to pasauli ir radījis, bet es labi izmācījos to, kas pār viņu valda tagad, un tici man, tas nav Tā Kunga Vārds. Tie ir šaujamie un slepkavošana. Šautenes, lodes un nāve. Žēlsirdība neeksistē. Tāpat kā piedošana, taisnīgums un visas pārējās grāmatu muļķības."  
  
"Jūs cīnījāties Pilsoņu Karā, mister Makkeib?"  
  
"Desmit nolādētus gadus."  
  
"Patiesi?" Billis iesaucās. "Konfederātu pusē, vai ne?" Billija acis staroja īstā varoņa pielūgsmes lēkmē. "Sasodīts, un es varēju tikai lasīt par Pilsoņu Karu un par dumpiniekiem avīzēs."  
  
"Tev ir paveicies, puis. Es dabūju pieredzēt visu to draņķi. Visu - Reigana Pāreju, Paika Pauguru, Čanseilorbergu, Mazo Katlu, Lackavannu..."  
  
"Jūs bijāt klāt kavalērijas uzbrukumā pie Lackavannas? Jūs jokojat!"  
  
"Neatceros esam teicis - ha-ha," Makkeibs sulīgi nospļāvās.  
  
Billijs neticīgi pasūpoja galvu. "Es nespēju tam noticēt."  
  
"Ja tu no tiesas esi tādā sajūsmā kā izklausās," Makkeibs drūmi sacīja, "tad tu esi tikpat dumjš kā izskaties. Karš nav tā lieta, par ko vajadzētu sajūsmināties. Karš ir viena liela lopkautuve. Dažkārt tu esi kāvējs, un dažkārt tu esi kaujamlops. Un vēl dažkārt abi divi reizē."  
  
"Lackavanna. Paika Paugurs! Gol durna! Es kādu dienu noteikti gribētu dzirdēt par to visu, mister Makkeib!"  
  
Makkeibs noliecās, pacēla nelielu oli un aizmeta ar to pa garausaino trušveidīgo radījumu, kas vēroja viņus. Tas aizlaidās, tiesa gan tikai uz pusi tik ātri kā Fella, kas metās viņam nopakaļ.  
  
" _'Gribētu dzirdēt par to visu'_... Pie velna. Desmit nolādēti gadi. Kad es pieteicos brīvprātīgajos, es nebiju daudz vecāks par tevi. Man galvā bija visas tās muļķības par Taisnīgumu un par Štatu Tiesībām un par Pilsoņu Brīvu Izvēli. Es pieteicos, jo es domāju ka mums ir taisnība. Un mums _bija_ taisnība! Tikai ko tas mums deva? Veselas pavalstis ir pārklātas ar līķu kalniem un tas resnais maitasgabals Frenks Džojs sēž savā tronī Vašingtonā stiprāks kā vēl nekad."  
  
Makkeibs apklusa.  
  
"Tas bija mazliet par skarbu teikts, ja atļausiet man iebilst, mister Makkeib," pēc neilga laika Billijs klusi sacīja. "Es ne īpaši sekoju līdzi tam, kas notiek šodien, bet tas ko es zinu mani nesajūsmina. Tomēr neviens no mums nebūtu šeit bez prezidenta Džoja. Bez viņa nebūtu arī Jaunās Teksasas."  
  
"Es zinu. To stāstu es esmu dzirdējis. Mums to mācīja karagūstekņu nometnēs dienu un nakti, un, ja mēs nespējām to noskaitīt precīzi vārdu pa vārdam, tad mūs skubināja sitot ar šauteņu laidnēm pa galvu. Tā ka es zinu šo stāstu. Seši vīri no Zemes avarēja uz šīs nolādētās planētas, un viņiem nebija nevienas sievietes, un tikai atsevišķi tehnoloģiju fragmenti līdzi, un ja viņi vēlējās, lai cilvēce šeit izdzīvotu un attīstītos, tad vienīgā izeja bija klonēšana. Tikai, viņiem nebija paraugu lai klonētu sievietes, un tehnoloģija bija tik ļoti sabojāta, ka viņi spēja klonēt tikai vīriešus. Viņi varēja tur mazliet ko pamainīt, un rezultātā sanāca visdažādākie cilvēki, lieli un mazi, tievi un resni, bet tikai vīrieši. Džojs pats nāca no Vecās Teksasas, un zeme te pletās līdz pat horizontam, tāpēc viņš izvēlējās vienu gabalu un sāka to piepildīt ar cilvēkiem, kas līdzinājās viņam un iedibināja te tādus pašus paradumus kā Vecajā Teksasā, un tā nu mēs te esam. Es jau nesaku, ka toreiz Frenks Džojs rīkojās nepareizi, bet, sasodīts, _mēs esam cilvēki_! Vai tad ne tā? Un Frenks Džojs ne ar ko nav pārāks par mums pārējiem! Viņš nav Dievs tas Kungs! Kas tad deva viņam tiesības te sēdēt un valdīt pār mums mūžīgi mūžos? Bet nē, viņš vada šovu visu savu dzīvi, un kad viņš atstiepj kājas, viņa pielūdzēju komanda izvelk dienasgaismā _'tīru'_ vecā Frenka klonu un iesēdina tai pašā krēslā vicināt savu pātagu tālāk! Kāpēc tad mums nevar būt vēlēšanas? Lai cilvēki izvēlas? Tā taču savulaik bija, vai ne? Uz Vecās Zemes visi Teksasieši bija brīvi un vienlīdzīgi, neviens nebija vienmēr pārāks par citiem. Bet šeit, šeit mēs neesam brīvi un mēs neesam vienlīdzīgi, un viens vīrs un viņa dibenlaižu bariņš vienmēr ir vienlīdzīgāki par pārējiem. 'Brīvi un vienlīdzīgi' - pie velna, mums pat nav brīvības aiziet!"  
  
"Es kaut kā neredzēju zīmi 'Ieeja aizliegta' pie Tukšzemes robežas, kad es devos turp kopā ar Izraelu, mister Makkeib."  
  
"Es runāju par Dienvidu Teritorijām, kā tu labi zini, puis. Tas bija tas, kas deva Frenkijam attaisnojumu pārvērst visu šo lietu vienā lielā ļaunā karā."  
  
"Dienvidu Teritorijas atdalījās. Tas arī visu aizsāka."  
  
"Atdalījās? Atdalījās no kā? Mezopotāmija nonāca pie šīs planētas pirms vairāk kā 250 gadien, bet vēl šobrīd neviena no Sešām Nācijām nav pat _apskatījusi_ ne desmito daļu no tā kas te ir apgūstams. Brīva zeme te stiepjas līdz pat horizontam un tālāk. Virkne cilvēku pārgāja pāri dienvidu robežai un iegāja neskartās teritorijās, kas nevienam nepiederēja, iekārtoja tur laukus, uzbūvēja tur pilsētas un dzelzceļu. Kur bija Jaunā Vašingtona, kad viņu sviedri un asinis pārvērta tuksnesi un mežus mājās, ielās un bibliotēkās? Bet nē, tiklīdz viņi nosauca sevi par 'Neatkarīgiem' un ievēlēja paši savu prezidentu - tad piepeši tas viss kļuva par Teksasas īpašumu, jo viņi visi bija 'ģenētiski Teksasieši', tāpat kā tie lecīgie nacisti Gartlendā. Tātad ikviena vieta, kur kāds teksasietis sper kāju, automātiski pieder Frenkam Džojam, un visam ko viņi dara ir nepieciešama Frenka piekrišana. Muļķības. Mēs neesam īpašums! Mēs esam cilvēki!"  
  
Billijs iesmējās.  
  
"Kas tur tik smieklīgs?" Makkeibs asi uzkliedza.  
  
"Tas ir tieši tas pats ko Beta teica. Atcerieties? ' Es tev neesmu nekāds īpašums'."  
  
"Kas tur ko smiet?" noņurdēja Makkeibs. "Tieši tas arī viņa ir."  
  
"Kāpēc? Tikai tāpēc, ka viņu salika laboratorijā? Jūs un mani arī aizsāka laboratorijā, mister Makkeib."

"Andijs atšķiras no cilvēka, dēls," Makkeibs nopūtās. "Es kā šobrīd atceros to nolādēto kauju par Paika Pauguru. Divi tūkstoši mūsējo cīnījās tur visu dienu, ieņemot to nolādēto zemes izcilni, zaudējot to tādam pašam skaitam zilsvārču, un tad atkal atkarojot to. Un tad, ap pusnakti, pilnmēnesim spīdot pār to slaktiņa vietu, mēs izdzirdējām tādu dīvainu ritmisku skaņu. Zilsvārčiem bija ieradies papildinājums - divdesmit divas kaujas marionetes. Un tā nu viņas tur soļoja uz mūsu pusi, ietērptas identiski kā no Napoleona armijas nākušas - baltas bikses, gari melni zābaki, garas zilas žaketes ar zelta epoletēm uz pleciem. Viņas tur soļoja pāri tam sasodītajam pauguram, katra kustība identiski atkārtota divdesmit divas reizes, soli solī, kā uzvelkamie rotaļu zaldātiņi. Lielas tukšas zilas acis, un tie maigie smaidi tukšajās sejās. Un tad viņas izvilka zobenus no makstīm un metās mūsu vidū, un sākās slaktiņš. Viņas kapāja mūs tā kā kautuvē miesnieks sadala cūku. Šņik, šņik, šņik, šņik. Galvas, rokas, kājas, iekšas pa gaisu. Un viņas tikai kapāja un kapāja mūs gabalos, visu laiku smaidot to sasodīto smaidu. Man liekas, tur nogūlās ap sešiem simtiem mūsējo tajās desmit minūtēs. Seši simti. Vairums tava vecuma zēni, sakapāti gabalos. Vajadzēja lielgabalu, lai sašautu vienu no tām nolādētajām lellēm. Lielgabalu, dieva dēļ! Bet mums bija tikai viens lielgabals, un kad viņas tam tika klāt un sakapāja gabalos apkalpi, viss kas mums atlikās bija mesties bēgt pa galvu pa kaklu, glābjot ādu. Viss sasodītais karš pēc tam bija tieši tāds pats. Mums bija _'tiesības'_ un _'taisnība'_ , bet Džojam bija tehnoloģija. Marionetes. Granātas. Bumbas. Helikopteri. Tehnoloģija samala driskās visu mūsu dūšu, ticību un slavu. Vīrs pret vīru, mēs būtu uzvarējuši. Mēs vienkārši nevarējām uzvarēt vīrs pret mašīnu."  
  
Viņš pamanīja Fellu. Meitene bija noķērusi pelēku trusi, turēja to ciet, berzēja savu degunu pret viņējo un laimīgi smējās.  
  
"Un zini kas vēl?" Makkeibs sacīja, skumji pašūpojot galvu. Viņš izklausījās piekusis, kā neizturami garu ceļu veicis. "Pēc tās kaujas es un mani draugi - tie, kas bija pārdzīvojuši to slaktiņu - devāmies taisnā ceļā uz tuvāko salonu un tur pielakāmies līdz nemaņai, un galu galā nonācām kāda sutenera Leļļunamā, kur izdrāzām tādas pašas nolādētas marionetes, kā tās kas mūs galēja nost iepriekšējā vakarā, skatoties tais pašās tukšajās acīs un jaukajos sastingušajos smaidos." Makkeibs mirkli vēroja tuksneša svešādo kaktusu mestās izlocītās ēnas. "Billij, visa šī pasaule ir galīgi sagājusi sviestā," viņš nopūtās.  
  
Pagriezis galvu, Makkeibs pamanīja ka Billijs ir piesarcis līdz ausu galiņiem, un iesmējās. "Ak vai! Es pavisam aizmirsu. Jūs Bībeles sprediķotāji taču paliekat nevainīgi līdz pat piecdesmit septiņiem gadiem, vai ne?" Viņa lūpas sāka rotāt apmierināts smaids.  
  
Arī Billijs pasmaidīja. Tādu viltīgu smaidu. "Es domāju, ka jūs neesat dusmīgs uz Bībeles sludinātājiem, mister Makkeib, un jūs neesat dusmīgs uz Lellēm. Ne jau Bībeles sludinātāji uzsāka šo karu, un lellēm nebija nekādas izvēles kā vien darīt to ko viņām pavēlēja tie kas viņas radīja. Jūs neesat dusmīgs, nepavisam. Jūs esat nobijies. Jūs uztraucaties par to, vai Ļaunums neuzvarēs cīņā ar Labo."

"Tas jau ir uzvarējis, dēls."  
  
"Īstais karš nebeigsies kamēr pasaulei nepienāks gals, mister Makkeib. Un Tas Kungs vēl uzvarēs šo karu."  
  
"Viņam nemaz tik labi neveicās tais vietās, kur man gadījās pabūt."  
  
"Tā Kunga roka tur bija klāt."  
  
"Jā, tā lieliski atslānīja tava vecuma puikas, kas cīnījās par Konfederāciju, sasēja kā lopus uz kaušanu un pasniedza viņus Frenkam Džojam un viņa izvarotāju bandai. Jauka Dieva taisnība, vai ne? Tas Kungs var darīt ar mums visu ko vien Viņš vēlās, vai ne? Tāpat kā mēs varam darīt visu ko vēlamies ar Lelli."  
  
"Tas nav tā, ja skatās Evanģēlijā."  
  
Makkeibs pašķieba ieinteresētu aci pret Billiju. "Tas man ir kaut kas jauns. Es kaut kā nespēju atminēties, ka Evanģēlijā jel kas būtu teikts par Lellēm."  
  
"Varbūt tieši nē, bet mācītājs Pells un daudzi Baznīcas vīri ir daudz par to domājuši."  
  
"Varu derēt," Makkeibs nosprauslojās.  
  
"Jūs laikam esat nopietni studējis reliģiju par šo jautājumu, mister Makkeib?"  
  
"Pie velna, puis. Vīram jau nav jālasa sprediķu grāmata lai klausītos tos trakos sludinātājus stāvam Leļļunama ārpusē un lādam tos kas iekampj pa mēriņam un dodas iekšā par 'nešķīsteņiem un dzīvnieku drāzējiem'. Ko tad pie velna lai īsts vīrs dara? Tur savu mantu visu laiku maisā ar ledus kubiciņiem?"  
  
Fella uzrāpās baltā kokā un pamāja Billijam. Billijs maigi pamāja viņai pretī. Meitene nolēca no tā un sāka kūleņot viņa virzienā ar spirāliskiem lēcieniem, kā viena no tām mazajām Olimpiskajām vingrotājām, ko Billijs reiz bija redzējis filmas fragmentā Džeksonvilas muzejā, līdz piezemējās precīzi sprīdi no viņa.  
  
"Paklau, kur ir _sienas_?" viņa noprasīja.  
  
"Atvainojiet, mis Fella?"  
  
" _Sienas_! Es te jau _stundām_ skraidu, Billij, bet mēs _vēl_ neesam sasnieguši sienu. Kur _palikušas_ visas sienas?"  
  
Billijs domīgi pakasīja aiz auss. "Erm... ja es pareizi sapratu, ko jūs jautājāt, kundze... sienu nav... Ārpusē sienu nav. Ir tikai zeme un debesis."  
  
"Sienu nav?"  
  
"Nē."  
  
"Kas tad tur debesis augšā?"  
  
"Erm..."  
  
"Liela kārts Džeksonvilas centrā, kundze," Makkeibs paklanījās un pielika roku pie cepures.  
  
"Ā," Fella izdvesa. Viņas seja atplauka neviltotā smaidā. "Tu dzīvo ārkārtīgi sarežģītā un estētiski strukturālā pasaulē, Billij," viņa sacīja un atmuguriski aizkūleņoja projām.  
  
Makkeibs klusi iesmējās. "Tādas ir tās Lelles. Jaukas kā kaķēni un dumjas kā..."

"Lūdzu, ser, nerunājiet tā par mis Fellu," Billijs viņu pārtrauca. "Tas.. tas nav pieklājīgi."  
  
Makkeibs pašķielēja uz Billiju, kas atkal bija piesarcis kā biete, un zināja ka ir piesarcis, un zināja ka Makkeibs redz ka viņš ir piesarcis, un pūlējās to visu neievērot. Makkeibs brīdi valdījās un tad sāka skaļi smieties.  
  
Billijs sadrūma. "Jēzus Kristus Pēdējās Dienas Klonu baznīca tic, ka cilvēks tika radīts pēc Dieva Tā Kunga ģīmja un līdzības, bet Lelles savukārt ir radītas pēc cilvēka ģīmja un līdzības, tādējādi arī Lellēs atspoguļojas Tā Kunga attēls. Un ir ļoti ļauna un nepiedodama lieta apgānīt Dieva Tā Kunga attēlu, vienalga vai tas būtu cilvēks vai lelle. Kāds, kas moka to, kas atgādina cilvēku, varbūt tikai gatavojas mocīt arī īstus cilvēkus. Tieši tāpēc mēs neatzīstam, ka lelles drīkst iekaustīt vai likt viņām darīt visādas pazemojošas lietas. Es protams zinu, ka daža laba no viņām ir mazliet garā vāja, bet kas cits ja ne mēs paši viņas tādas esam radījuši? Nē, Pēdējās Dienas Klonu pārstāvji sēž kopā ar lellēm pie galda, ņem tās līdzi uz sprediķiem un..."  
  
"Sprediķiem!" Makkeibs ierēcās smieklos.  
  
Billijs nosarka līdz ausu galiņiem.  
  
"Mēs apejamies ar viņām pieklājīgi."  
  
"Gultā vai ārpus tās?"  
  
Billijs noklepojās un nostājās izslējies cik stalti vien varēja. "Tā Kunga Grāmatā ir teikts: 'augļojieties un vairojieties'. Vienīgais veids kā vairoties šobrīd ir klonēšana, tāpēc Baznīcas vecajie saka, ka šobrīd tas ir pieļaujams. Tāpat tā Kunga Grāmatā ir teikts: 'nekādi dzimuma sakari tev nav atļauti ar lopiem, ka tu ar tiem neapgānies', bet lelles citreiz ir taisītas izmantojot dzīvnieku daļas, un citreiz atkal putnu vai augu daļas, tāpēc Baznīcas vecajie saka, ka dažkārt tas būtu pieļaujams bet citos gadījumos atkal nē, tomēr jebkurā gadījumā Baznīcas vecajie atgādina ka pats Svētais Asīzes Francisks sludināja putniem uz lauka, un ja jau viņš to darīja, tad arī mums ir pienākums sludināt Tā Kunga vārdu marionetēm, un...  
  
Makkeibs izplūda dobju dārdošu smieklu lēkmē. "Trakākais sludinātāju sprediķis kādu man gadījies dzirdēt!"  
  
"Jūs nevarat būt labs cilvēks, ja jūs neuzvedaties kā labs cilvēks, mister Makkeib. Un vīrietim pienākas attiekties pret sievieti ar respektu un cieņu," Billijs paziņoja. "Pat tad, ja viņš nav īsti vīrietis un viņa nav īsti sieviete."  
  
Makkeibs nolūkojās uz Billiju ar vāji slēptu žēlumu. "Puis, tās taču ir tikai mašīnas."  
  
"Viņas ir daudz vairāk nekā tikai mašīnas. Viņas taču ēd, vai ne? Viņās ir dzīvas šūnas. Es to izlasīju grāmatā. Augu un puķu fragmenti. Dzīvi audi. Viņas ir dzīvas. Var jau būt, ka tikai mazliet. Bet varbūt ka viss, kas ir vajadzīgs, ir tas _'mazliet'_."  
  
Kādu minūtu vai divas viņi soļoja nerunādami.  
  
"Man reiz bija Lelle," Makkeibs piepeši ierunājās. "Viņas vārds bija Melisa. Gatavoja man ēst, mazgāja drēbes, sukāja manu ševiju, pienesa man alu. Skaista kā bilde un maiga kā cukurzirnītis. Iespēlēju viņu kārtīs no viena cūku dīrātāja lejā pie Tupelo. Viņa bija tik maiga pret mani kā mamma. Protams, man mammas nekad nebija bijis, kā lai es to zinātu," viņš iespēra ar zābaku ceļmalas akmeni, kas aizlidoja un atsitās pret vienu no kaktusa stumbeņiem. "Man viņas ļoti pietrūkst."  
  
"Kas ar viņu notika, G. V.?"  
  
Makkeibs nošņācās un aizspēra sāņus vēl vienu akmeni. "Nav tava darīšana."  
  
Kādu laiku viņi atkal soļoja klusējot. Piepeši ne no kā Makkeibs uzsāka dziesmu:  
  
 _Terratoo Dolls, won’t you come out tonight,  
Come out tonight,  
Come out tonight!  
Terratoo Dolls, won’t you come out tonight,  
And dance by the light of the moon._  
  
Bilijs iesmējās. "Vau, jūs nu gan labi dziedat, G.V."  
  
"Nesāc nu izklausīties pēc viena no tiem skuķpuikām, Billij."  
  
"Es nemaz tā nedomāju!"  
  
"Es zinu," Makkeibs nopūtās. "Ja es nodomātu ka tu patiesi esi tāds, es tavu pakaļu aizspertu pāri tam tur pakalnam..."   
  
No krūmāja Makkeiba kreisajā pusē atskanēja zems draudīgs rūciens ar metālisku pieskaņu.  
  
"Un tu arī aizveries, andij," Makkeibs nošņācās. 

Nākamajā brīdī viņš ieaurojās sāpēs.  
  
Fella bija novēlusies Makkeiba priekšā nezin no kurienes un tagad staipīja viņa vaigus un lūpas.  
  
"Kas tas bija?" viņa pieprasīja.  
  
"Vas vas viaa?" Makkeibs izdvesa caur izstieptajām lūpām.  
  
"Tās skaņas!"  
  
"As tekai zietāj ziesmī."  
  
"Forši! Uztaisi vēl vienu 'ziesmī'!"  
  
"Lai nans vaks val!!"  
  
"Fella, tu taču dziedāji man dziesmiņu pirmīt!" Billijs iesaucās.  
  
"Es domāju, ka tā ir vienīgā!"  
  
"Lai nans vaks val, stūp adiī!!"  
  
Fella palaida Makkeiba vaigus vaļā.  
  
"Neiedrošinies _jel kādreiz_ to atkārtot!" iešņācās Makkeibs.  
  
Fella iekrampējās Makkeiba rokā un ieskatījās viņam sejā ar tādu sejas izteiksmi ar kādu lielacu kucēns skatās uz savu saimnieku. "Dziesmu, dziesmu, dziesmu, dziesmu, dziesmu, dziesmu, dzie-ie-iesmuuuu!!!"  
  
Makkeibs paskatījās uz Fellu. Makkeibs paskatījās uz Billiju, kurš tikai paraustīja plecus. Viņš apstājās, noklepojās, izrieza krūtis un iedziedājās:  
  
 _Clones, clones on the range!  
Where the queers and the marionettes stray,  
Where often’s rehearsed  
An obscene Texas curse,  
And even the damned andys pray!_  
  
Fella izskatījās absolūtā sajūsmā, un sāka dziedāt atkārtojamās rindiņas līdzi. Billijs satvēra viņu aiz rokas.  
  
"Mis Fella? Es... tas ir... Man liekas, jums labāk patiks ‘Saiesim pulkā, jel ticīgie ļaudis," viņs izstomīja.  
  
"Kas ir tas?"  
  
Billijs sāka dziedāt ‘Saiesim pulkā, jel ticīgie ļaudis’. Fella, sajūsmināta ka arī Billijs prot dziedāt, šūpoja galvu līdzi pirmajam pantiņam, un piebiedrojās Billijam pie otrā pantiņa. Tā viņi soļoja uz priekšu, progresējot cauri ‘Dievs Kungs ir mūsu stiprā pils’, ‘Mans labākais draugs ir Jēzus’ un, kā ieskicējumu kontrkultūrai un pretstatu harmonijai, ‘Airē vecīt, airē, airē’.   
  
Tā pagāja kādas desmit minūtes, līdz Billijs apstājās un norādīja uz nokrāsota dēļa gabalu mieta galā, kur stāvēja rakstīts:  
  
 **Sveik iekš RedHat!  
Iedz. 17  
& 1 Suņ.  
Lielacain japonīz un cīsiņrijēj gartieš ielaist netiks!**

"Es jau sajūtu šo lielisko karsto vannu!" izsaucās Makkeibs. Viņš pat atļāvās pievienoties pāris ‘Airē vecīt, airē, airē’ pantiņiem, un tāpat pievienojās arī Fella, ritmā sitot plaukstas, un Billijs svilpoja līdzi, un tā dziedādami viņi pārsoļoja pāri pakalnam un devās lejup ielejā.  
  
Minūti vēlāk kā velniņš no lādītes pie staba ar plakātu parādījās Beta. Pieliekusies, viņa pašķielēja pa labi un pa kreisi, un visbeidzot atpakaļ no kurienes viņi bija nākuši. Beta nicīgi nošņācās, un tad arī viņa lēcienā pārvarēja pakalna kori un pazuda lejup uz Redhatu.  
  
Daudzas minūtes vēlāk, pie šī paša staba lēni pienāca un apstājās vēl viens stāvs. Kāds, kas bija apdedzis ogļu melns, ar sudrabainiem kauliem kas spīdēja cauri tumšajai pārogļojušai ādai, no pirkstu galiņiem lejup prērijas izkaltušajās smiltīs pilot rubīnsarkaniem asiņu pilieniem. Galva pagriezās, un no katra acs kaktiņa izbīdījās deviņas atsevišķas miniatūras acis uz teleskopiskiem taustekļiem, novērtējot sākumā pakalnu, un tad lejā ielejā atrodošos Redhatu. Negaidot no melni apdegušās galvas aizmugures izlauzās elektriskās izlādes korona, uz brīdi itkā izveidojot ap stāvu nimbu, un tad apvijās ap kailajiem viegli kūpošajiem pleciem līdz noslīdēja zemē. Vējš, kas šaudījās pār prēriju, piedzina pie stāva sejas pāris zeltainas lapas.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Profesor Pīrs?" Treisija ierunājās.  
  
"Ziņojiet," Pīrss atsaucās.  
  
Treisija ienāca, atkal tērpusies apspīlētajā militārajā žaketē un īsajos svārkos, ko papildināja zaļas krāsas zeķes, un klusi aizvēra aiz sevis durvis.  
  
Pīrss bija nolicis malā savus bezgalīgos aprēķinus. Tā vietā viņš sēdēja pie sava otrā rakstāmgalda, kuram aizmugurē paslējās vesela televīzijas ekrānu galerija. No šīs darba vietas Pīrss varēja pieslēgties un novērot jebkuru kompleksa telpu jebkurā laikā. Tiesa, viņš nekad to nebija darījis. Viņam nebija ne hobija, ne izklaidēšanās. Cilvēku muļķīgā rosīšanās viņu garlaikoja. Tomēr datori tāpat spēja piegādāt kādas jaunas ziņas, kādu slepenu tikai-dalībniekiem tikšanos, zinātnisko pētījumu eksperimentu video un pat akadēmiķu lekcijas. Arī to visu Pīrss tikpat kā nekad neizmantoja. Tomēr šodien katrs ekrāns bija ieslēgts, un Pīrsa acis drudžaini šaudījās no viena pie otra. Viņš kaut ko meklēja...  
  
Treisija piegāja viņam klāt no mugurpuses. Pīrss, darbā iegrimis, to pat nepamanīja. Treisija novilka militāro žaketi un kreklu. Apakšā atsedzās mīksta materiāla polsterētais miesaskrāsas krūšturis ar maigi rozā mākslīgiem krūšu galiņiem. Pīrss bija iegrimis ģeoloģisko pārskatu pētījumos par nelielām seismiskām anomālijām Japonesā. Viņš bija atslīdzis atpakaļ savā neticami dārgajā melnas ādas atpūtas krēslā, atspiedis zodu uz rokām un pilnīgi iegrimis pētījuma analīzē. Ekrānu mestā zilganā trīcošā gaisma atstarojās viņa īsi apgrieztajos sirmajos matos. Treisija kā apburta vēroja šo gaismas spēli. Tas šķita nereāli - ēteriski...  
  
Treisija pastiepa roku un pieskārās Pīrsa vaigam.  
  
Pīrsa acis ieplētās un viņš asi atsita nost roku, mirklī izslējies krēslā taisni. Apcirties pret Treisiju viņš veltīja tai absolūta naida pilnu skatienu, tā pārskaities ka nespēja pat pakliegt. Brīdi viņš vēroja puskailo zēnu, un tad, ar pūlēm savaldītā, viegli trīcošā balsī pavaicāja: "Vai jums ir arī _uzvārds_ , 'Treisij'?"  
  
"Evanss. Profesor."  
  
"Tad nu tā, _mister_ Evanss - ja jūs vēl _kaut reizi_ pienāksiet man tuvāk par _trim pēdām_ , es pavēlēšu jūs dzīvu sagriezt gabalos un nogādāt C sekcijā kā svaigu gaļu medicīnisko eksperimentu barošanai. Vai jums viss ir skaidrs?"  
  
"Kas... kas ar jums nav kārtībā?" izdvesa Treisija.  
  
".. _Ko_?"  
  
"Jūs nekad ne ar vienu nerunājat. Neviens nekad jūs neapciemo. Neviens nepieskaras jums."  
  
Pīrss sažmiedza acis ciet. Viņš viss viegli trīcēja dusmās.  
  
Treisija paspēra soli tuvāk viņam. Pīrss piepeši sajuta sejā viņa elpu.  
  
"Pieskarieties man," sacīja Treisija. "Lūdzu pieskarieties man..."

Pīrss atvēra acis un iecirta Treisijai pamatīgu pliķi, kas nosvieda zēnu uz grīdas pie tālākās sienas. Ar riebumu aplūkojis savu roku, Pīrss izvilka sniegbaltu kabatlakatiņu un rūpīgi sāka noslaucīt tās rokas daļas, kas bija saskārušās ar zēna ķermeni.  
  
"Tad nu klausieties manī, mister Evans," viņš lēni sacīja. "Un klausieties uzmanīgi. Es esmu zinātnieks. Mani satrauc vienīgi patiesība. Patiesība. Nevis kaut kāda tur izlikšanās. Nevis fantāzijas vai ilūzijas. Realitāte. Jūs esat... nožēlojama... ilūzija. Viltojums. Izlikšanās. Viltvārdis. Un es _ienīstu_ viltojumus. Es nicinu izlikšanos. Parūkas uzlikšana nepadara jūs par sievieti, tāpat kā ragu uzlikšana nepadarīs par govi. Tāpēc nejauciet mani iekšā savās infantīlajās izlikšanās rotaļās."  
  
"Es neesmu šeit lai jums nodarītu pāri!"  
  
"Pati tādu kā tu eksistence man nodara pāri!"  
  
"Es esmu te lai _sniegtu_ jums kaut ko!"  
  
"Seksuāli transmisīvas slimības."  
  
"Cilvēciskas emocijas. _Cilvēciskas_ jūtas. Es esmu cilvēks. _Cilvēks_."  
  
"‘Cilvēks’? Tu? Tu esi tikai objekts, priekšmets, vienkārši mute un ````as caurums ko nopirkusi un apmaksājusi mūsu valdība. Pat tavs izskats man uzdzen nelabumu. Es _ienīstu_ tevi, un es _ienīstu_ to idiotisko sociālo struktūru, kas rada tādus kā tu, un es varu tikai pateikties Dievam, ka tam drīz pienāks gals."  
  
"Ko tas nozīmē?"  
  
"Tas _nozīmē_ , mister Evans, ka jūs varat _tūlīt pat_ atstāt manu kabinetu!"  
  
Treisijas seja pietvīka. "Dažkārt, kad kāda persona kaut ko ienīst, tā tikai pūlas pati sev noliegt faktu ka patiesi to vēlas."

"Dažkārt, kad kāda persona kaut ko ienīst, tā lieliski zina kāpēc viņa to ienīst, un tāpat lieliski zina kas viņai ir darāms lai tiktu no tā vaļā."  
  
"Es... nesaprotu..."  
  
"Vācies _ārā_! Vai _to_ tu spēj saprast! Pazūdi no mana kabineta! _Nekavējoties_!"  
  
Pīrss apcirtās un sāka nikni spiest iekšējās sakaru iekārtas selektora pogas. "Apsardze! Manā kabinetā ir iebrucējs! Nekavējoties nosūties šurp kādu!"  
  
Treisija piecēlās. Viņa garie platīnblondie mati bija izspūruši un sajaukti. Lūpukrāsa no Pīrsa pļaukas bija izziedusies pa puszodu. Viņš savāca savu kreklu un žaketi, kad pa durvīm iedrāzās divi bruņoti sargi. Viens nekavējoties sagrāba Treisijas roku, izgrieza to viņam aiz muguras un ietrieca ar seju sienā, kamēr otrā sarga šautene profesionālā lokā pārslīdēja pāri kabinetam. Pirmais jau bija izgriezis Treisijas delnu teju starp lāpstiņām un Treisija sāpēs iebrēcās.  
  
"Vai šis iebrucējs, ser?" apsargs iesaucās.  
  
Treisija iebrēcās vēlreiz.  
  
"Ser?" sargs samulsa.  
  
"Mana roka!" Treisija sāka raudāt.  
  
Pīrsa lūpas bija cieši sakniebtas. Viņš atvēra muti, dziļi ieelpoja un tad izelpoja. "Es... viltus trauksme, kungi. Es atvainojos."  
  
Sargs aizdomīgi nopētīja Treisiju. "Jūs esat par to pārliecināts, ser?"  
  
"Evansa kungs aizmirsa ienākot pareizi stādīties priekšā. Variet viņu atlaist."  
  
Sargi saskatījās. Pirmais no viņiem atslābināja tvērienu, un Treisija sabruka uz grīdas. Viņas viltotās krūtis bija sagriezušās greizi, viena uzrāvusies teju līdz zodam, otra noslīdējusi uz vēdera.  
  
"Brīvi," Pīrss paziņoja. "Un paņemiet ... to ... līdzi aizejot, un nomazgājiet." Viņš norādīja uz Treisiju.  
  
Sargi sasita papēžus un nosalutēja. Viņi aizgāja, katrs paķēris Treisiju pie viena apakšdelma, un aizvēra aiz sevis durvis.

Pīrss pagriezās un brīdi nekustīgi stāvēja, tad saķēra savu spieķi un mežonīgā vēzienā noslaucīja visu no sava lielā rakstāmgalda. Telefons, zīmuļi, spalvas, kalkulators un papīri aizlidoja uz visām pusēm. Viņš ietrieca dūres tukšajā galda virsmā, un tad smagi elpojot atkrita ādas krēslā. "Briesmoņi," viņš nočukstēja pie sevis, skatoties sejās un attēlos, kas mirgoja ekrānos. "Briesmoņi. Briesmoņi. Briesmoņi..." Viņš kādu brīdi sēdēja, paslēpis seju rokās, bet tad, gandrīz ar izmisuma steigu, ņēmās spiest podziņas kodētajā atslēgā, kas sargāja rakstāmgalda apakšējo atvilktni. Pasniedzies tajā, viņš izvilka plānu fotogrāfiju albūmu no apakšas mapju kaudzītei ar grifu "Pilnīgi Slepeni". Lēni viņš to atvēra pirmajā lapā.  
  
Tur bija redzams viņš pats, vēl zēns, smaidot un smejoties, un viņu no mugurpuses bija apkampusi rāmi smaidoša marionete ar gariem melniem matiem apburošā ziedu rakstā izgreznotā sarkani dzeltenā Japonesu kimono. Viņš pastiepa roku un pieskārās ar pirkstu viņas sejai, un tad pieliecās tuvāk un atspieda pieri pret fotogrāfiju. Vientuļa asara aizslīdēja lejup pa viņa vaigu, kā plaisa loga stiklā.  
  
"Es nogalināšu viņus visus," Pīrss čukstēja. "Es nogalināšu viņus visus." 


	15. Chapter 15

Filozofi bieži ir uzdevuši jautājumu: kas ir nāve? Visai laba pagaidu definīcija būtu pulksten sešos no rīta pilsētiņā RedHata uz Jaunās Teksasa robežas. Tajā zināmajā 2442 gada rītā, kad Billijs Trumens un Gabriels V. Makkeibs soļoja pa tās galveno - un vienīgo - saules izdedzināto ielu, viņus pavadīja marionete ar blondu zirgasti Billija flaneļa kreklā, un tumšmataina marionete kas bija ap pleciem apņēmusi Makkeiba Mehicali segu, kas bija pirms tam kalpojusi gan kā ševija pārsegs, gan kā guļamsega. Neviens nepievērsa viņiem ne mazāko uzmanību. Septiņpadsmit RedHatas iedzīvotāji vai nu gulēja un krāca pilsētas vienīgā salona otrā stāva izīrējamās istabiņās, krāca plastikas roku apskāvienos pilsētas vienīgajā Leļļunamā, vai arī galvas atgāzuši krāca pie pilsētas vienīgā veikala ševiju slitas, bet visi vienādi bija piedzērušies līdz nemaņai. Vienīgais iemesls RedHatas pastāvēšanai bija dzelzceļš, kas apvijās ap pilsētas tālāko galu pirms pazust starp pakalniem. Plazmas racēji pa to brauca vienā virzienā savā trīs mēnešu darba maiņā un tad devās atpakaļ ar lopu vagoniem piekrautiem pilniem ar pakalnos izlauzto plazmas rūdu. Neatkarīgi no došanās virziena, racēji neizbēgami kā siseņu gars uzklupa RedHatas restorānam un salonam, RedHatas Bārddziņa Iestādei, RedHatas Emporiumam un RedHatas Marionešsu Prostitūcijas Namam. Taču tāda aktivitāte te valdīja tikai reizi trijos mēnešos. Pārējo laiku RedHata šķita esam ne tik daudz daļa no Jaunās Teksasas kā Permanentā Alcheimera štata daļa.  
  
Vienīgais suņu kārtas RedHatas rezidents, vecs un noplucis divastains bēglis no valdības eksperimentālajām laboratorijām, ko vietējie bija iedēvējuši par Ričardu M. Niksonu, gulēja zem veikala lieveņa, un arī bija piesūcies kā mārks. Četriem svešiniekiem soļojot pa galveno ielu taisni kā pistoļvīriem svētajā _OK Corral_ video, Ričarda M auss - trešā auss, kas bija pašā galvvidū - pirmo reizi pa ilgiem laikiem pacēlās augšup pirms pusdienas. Blāvās novecojušā suņaholiķa acis pavērās šaurā spraudziņā, un acu zīlītes garlaikoti paslīdēja uz kreiso pusi un samiedzās, novērtējot šos četrus nācējus, kas ienāca pilsētā, saceļot ar kājām gaisā mazliet rūsgano putekļu. Viņa mitrais deguns laiski ievilka nāsīs gaisu, un plakstiņi atkal aizslīga lejup. Tad piepeši tās atsprāga vaļā, viņš pacēla galvu, pagrieza purnu uz ienācēju pusi un paostīja gaisu nu jau nopietnāk, it īpaši uz diviem no svešiniekiem - uz Fellu un Betu. Viņa acīs parādījās apjukusi izteiksme. Acīmredzot viņš bija pietiekami daudz mutējis, lai spētu pašūpot galvu un nodomātu, _jā, Ričard, veco zēn, tev tiešām jāsāk lakt mazāk tā strebekļa_. Tad viņš atkal atļāvās laisties snaudā.  
  
"Te jau ir viens ritīgs elles ūķis," Beta norūcās. "Man likās, kāds _kretins_ teica, ke būs _plazma_."  
  
"Kuru tu te sauc par kretinu, bleķagalva?" atcirta Makkeibs.  
  
"Kuru tu sauc par bleķagalvu, mērkaķģīmi?" Beta nepalika atbildi parādā.  
  
" _Es_ saucu _tevi_ par bleķagalvu, tu nolādētais..."  
  
"Mister Makkeib, Betas kundze - vai mēs visi nevarētu _sadzīvot mierīgi_?"

"Kādam derētu sameklēt pamatīgu stellatslēgu un iegāzt pa viņas tukšo bleķa pauri," Makkeibs nomurmināja.  
  
"Kā tev pašam patiktos viena tāda pa tavu pakausi, muldoņa?"  
  
"Tu dzirdēji to? Tu dzirdēji kā viņa ar mani runā?"  
  
"Billij dārgumiņ?" Fella skatījās apkārt.   
  
"Jā, Fella?" Billijs atsaucās, paturot acīs Betu un Makkeibu.  
  
"Visas tās lietas..." viņa norādīja uz salonu, veikalu, stalli un pārējām ēkām. "Tās ir .. erm... sienas no ārpuses, vai ne?"  
  
"Nu, jā, tā varētu teikt. Mēs tās saucam par ēkām. Par mājām."  
  
"Tās ir mājas."  
  
" Aga."  
  
"Tad kāpēc viņām ir tik daudz caurumu visās malās? Un vēl pārklāti ar stiklu?"  
  
"A? Nu, lai varētu paskatīties ārā. Ja tu esi iekšā, tas ir. Tos sauc par 'logiem'. Bet ja tie ir no koka un ar eņģēm, tad tos sauc par 'durvīm'."  
  
Fella paskatījās uz Billiju. "Tu esi ļoti zinošs. Ne tikai skaists - ļoti gudrs arī!"  
  
"Jā, tāds nu es laikam esmu."  
  
"Klausies, _'Skaistumiņ'_ ," Makkeibs nošņācās. "Es taisos doties uz salonu un pasūtīt sev kādu dzērienu. Nāksi?  
  
"Man īsti nepatīk saloni, mister Makkeib."  
  
"Gribi atrast Izraelu Geloveju? Dodies uz tuvāko salonu," Makkeibs attrauca.  
  
"Kur ir tā nolādētā plazma?!" ieaurojās Beta.  
  
"Dirsā!" _("Up my -- .")_

"Draugi, lūdzu! Varbūt ka misteram Makkeibam ir pareiza ideja. Ieiesim visi, apsēdīsimies un tad pamēģināsim noskaidrot, kas īsti te notiek. Kā jūs domājat, Makkeiba kungs, viņiem atradīsies kāds kas varēs pasniegt mums šķinķi ar ceptām olām?"  
  
"Ja vien tev būs kāds sudraba dolārs ko samaksāt, puis," Makkeibs atsperīgi uzkāpa uz salona lieveņa un izgāja cauri veramajām durvīm. Kaut ko pamanījis, viņš skaļi iesmējās, pagriezās pret Billiju un norādīja uz kaut ko iekšā ar īkšķi. "Runājot par Guļošo Skaistuli..."  


Billijs pienāca un atvēra vienu durvju vērtni, kas iečīkstējās kā ilgi neeļļots ratu ritenis. Iekšā varēja redzēt garu bāru ar kādām sešdesmit pudelēm saslietām pret sienā iebūvēto spoguli, sajust gadus divdesmit nostāvējušos cigāru dūmu neatkārtojamo aromātu, stūrī bija pusdziesmā apstājies mehāniskais klavesīns, marionete nodriskātās drēbēs uz ceļiem pūlējās mazliet noberzt no dēļiem netīrumu kārtu, pretējā stūrī pie šautriņu mērķa kāds bija piespraudis Prezidenta Frenka Džoja seju no kāda plakāta, pie dibensienas izļodzītas kāpnes veda uz otro stāvu ar izīrējamām istabiņām, telpas centrā atradās trīs pokera galdi ar mazliet nodilušu samta pārklājumu, un pie viena no tiem... "Izrael!" Billijs iesaucās.  
  
Viņš ieskrēja iekšā. Fella paskatījās uz eņģēm, pakustināja durvis šurpu turpu ar vienu pirkstu un sajūsmā pasmaidīja, kad tās protestējoši iečīkstējās. Beta domīgi nopētīja ielas vienu galu, ta otru, uz tad paskatījās uz izroboto pakalnu rindu, kas pacēlās aiz māju jumtiem, un visbeidzot paskatījās uz Ričardu M. Niksonu. Ričards M. Niksons paskatījās uz viņu. Tad viņš piecēlās un kļuva par sešdesmit pirmo RedHatas iemītnieku, kas permanenti pameta šo pilsētu.  
  
Izraela Gelloveja galva ar seju uz leju atradās uz tālākā no pokera galdiem. Tomēr pat tad, ikviens vēl no durvīm varēja ieraudzīt Izraela durvjukliņķa izmēru ūsas, izplūkātās uzacis un izspūrušo Ziemassvētku vecīša bārdu izplešamies uz visām pusēm no viņa salauztā, apsārtušā sešdesmit piecus gadus vecā deguna. Atskanēja ripzāģa cienīgs krāciens, kam sekoja žēls svilpiens izelpā gaisam izlaužoties cauri trūkstošajiem priekšzobiem. Gelovejs bija piecas pēdas un piecas collas garš, un gandrīz tikpat sniedzās arī platumā, un ar katru viņa izdarīto saraustīto elpas vilcienu krēsls zem viņa iečīkstējās kā sirdi plosoša vijole. Viņš oda tikpat pretīgi kā tā pagrīdes brūzī tapusī viskija pudele, kuru iepriekšējā dienā varonīgi bija pievārējis, taču viņa sasārtusī krunkainā seja bija savilkusies perfektā eņģeliskā maiguma izteiksmē.  
  
Makkeibs iespieda rokas sānos un skaļi iesmējās. Te piepeši viņs apklusa, nobāla, izdvesa caur zobiem: "Paga, paga!", izmetās ārā pa durvīm, paskatījās uz tukšo slitu salona priekšā, un tad ienesās iekša piesarcis kā čili pipars. "Gelovej, tu smirdīgais kuces bērns!" viņš pilnā rīklē ierēcās. Pielēkšojis pie Geloveja, Makkeibs sagrāba dūrē riekšavu viņa iesirmo matu un parāva galvu augšu. "Pie velna! Kur ir Edvina? Kur palika mans ševijs? Ja tu, klenci, viņu būsi nospēlējis kārtīs, es..."  
  
Geloveja acis uz brīdi pavērās. "Mmmm... hr... a... e... Es rīt sameklēšu darbu, papu," viņš nomurmināja un atkal ieslīga nemaņā.  
  
"Vai cienījamie džentlmeņi nevarētu uzvesties klusāk?" no kāpņu augšgala atskanēja klusa balss. Izkāmējis vīrs ar agri veidoties iesākušu mēnestiņu uz pakauša, tērpies garā baltā naktskreklā, lēni sāka kāpt lejup pa kāpnēm, berzējot tumšās samiegtās acis virs saskrullētajām un ievaskotajām melnajām musketiera ūsiņām. "Augšstāvā mums te ir pāris cilvēki, kas vēlas gulēt."  
  
"Vai šis nolādētais plazmas rijējs lops pazaudēja manu...?"  
  
"Es nezinu, kas esat jūs, mister, bet ja jūs runājat par to nelaimes čupiņu kas sēž jums blakus, tad pagājušajā naktī pēc otrās viskija pudeles viņš paspēlēja visu, kas viņam bija, ieskaitot kurpes, kreklu un bikses. Izskatījās tik pretīgs stāvot tur kā no mātes miesām nācis, ka pārējais salons sametās un izpirka viņa drēbes."  
  
"Es jau zināju ka tā būs!" Makkeibs iespēra Gelovejam pa sāniem. Tauki novirmoja un tad atkal ieņēma iepriekšējo formu.  
  
"Izdari to vēlreiz, Betij Lū," Gelovejs smaidot nomurmināja.  
  
"Vai jūs esat salona īpašnieks, mister?" Billijs painteresējās.  
  
"Esmu gan, dēls. Orvils Spārks." Vīrietis izslējās, un viņa sejā momentā iedegās profesionāls smaids, kad viņš ar acs kaktiņu ievēroja salonā ienākam marionešu pāri. Sasodīts, tās gan bija īstas skaistules. Lai ar tādām vazātos apkārt, vīram bija japieder ievērojamam naudas kušķim. Vai arī viņam bija jābūt vienam ellīgi labam zaglim, kas galu galā nozīmēja vienu un to pašu. Viņš pasmaidīja vēl platāk. "Esiet sveicināti RedHatas Makdonaldā. Vai varu ieteikt džentlmeņiem mūsu Īpašo Brokastu piedāvājumu?"

"Tas būtu jauki, mister Spārk, ser. Ceptu cūkas speķi un olas? Un vēl pankūkas?"  
  
"Un galonu melnas kafijas ko saliet šī treknā tarakāna rīklē," ierēcās Makkeibs.  
  
"Tūlīt tiks pasniegts."  
  
"Ei tu! Vai te ir tuvumā plazma?" noprasīja Beta.  
  
Spārks sarāvās un sastinga. "Vai tu ar mani runā, lelle?"  
  
"Pie velna, kā tev pašam liekas ar ko es runāju, idiot? Atbildi uz jautājumu!"  
  
Spārks aizdomīgi paskatījās uz Makkeibu un tad uz Billiju, kas jau bija pieskrējis pie Betas un aizšāvis roku priekšā viņas mutei. "Lūdzu atvainojiet, mister Spārk, ser," viņš izdvesa, pūloties pasmieties. "Baidos, ka viņai ir nepieciešama neliela noskaņošana."  
  
"Drīzāk jau jauna galva," nomurmināja Makkeibs.  
  
Brīdi likās, ka Betas acis izsprāgs ārā no pieres, kad viņa trakās dusmās pūlējās izlemt, kuru no trijiem vīriešiem nogalināt pirmo. Taču Billijs sacīja: "Apklusti, apsēdies pie galdiņa un sēdi tur nekustēdamās!" un tieši to viņa arī izdarīja. Stīviem soļiem aizgāja līdz galdiņam, visa trīcot dusmās apsēdās un palika nekustīgi sēžam. Fella ķiķinādama piegāja viņai klāt no aizmugures un pabungāja pa Betas galvu ar rādītājpirkstiem. "Jaunu galvu, jaunu galvu, Betai vajag jaunu galvu!" viņa iedungojās. Spārks izdzirdēja, kā pārnesumi un transmisija Betas iekšienē iekaucas vēl mežonīgākā pārslodzē, un zobu griešanu noteikti varēja dzirdēt arī uz ielas. Viņš domīgi pakasīja galvvidu. Šīs lelles bija ārkārtīgi dīvainas!  
  
"Luisa!" Spārks uzkliedza marionetei, kas mazgāja grīdu. "Lielo kafijas kannu, un divas porcijas ar speķi, olām un pankūkām."  
  
"Četras, lūdzu, kundze," Billijs iebilda. "Divas lēdijām, un vēl arī krūzi piena."  
  
"P-pienu?" Makkeibs teju vai aizrijās.  
  
Orvils izskatījās apjucis. "Jūs tiešām pirksiet brokastis andijiem, nevis pametīsiet viņiem pārpalikumus?"  
  
"Vai ir kādas problēmas?"  
  
Spārks paraustīja plecus. "Jūsu nauda," viņš sacīja. Sasodīts, ja īpašnieki nebija vēl dīvaināki par andijiem. Viņa roka neapzinoties ieslīdēja naktssvārku iekškabatā un pataustīja, vai divpatronu derindžers ir vietā. Tas bija tur, kā vienmēr. Paplikšķinājis pa to, viņš atkal savilka seju profesionālā smaidā. "Četras porcijas, Luisa," viņš uzsauca marionetei un tad devās uz augšstāvu pārģērbties. Marionete stīvi piecēlās, pagriezās un aiztreipuļoja uz virtuvi ēkas aizmugurē.  
  
Makkeibs pameta sedlus pagaldē, un tad kopā ar Billiju paņēma labākos krēslus un apsēdās blakus Gelovejam. Beta, kas sēdēja Gelovejam pretī, sēdēja tur nepakustinot ne pirkstiņa, tikai skatoties uz priekšu stīvi kā koka statuja, kamēr Fella raustīja viņas ausis kā poda osiņas un dziedāja: "Lielas ausis, lielas ausis, mūsu Betai lielas ausis!"  
  
"Fella, izbeidz," Billijs iejaucās. "Tas nav pieklājīgi. Apsēdies un atvainojies."  
  
Fella apsēdās, paskatījās uz Billiju, jautri pasmaidīja un paziņoja: "Es atvainojos."  
  
"Neatvainojies man, atvainojies miss Betai."  
  
Fella paskatījās uz Betu un jautri smaidot sacīja: "Es atvainojos."  
  
"Vismaz tās tavas sajukušās lelles prot izpildīt pavēles," Makkeibs nopūtās, aizdomīgi vērojot Betu.  
  
Kādu minūti viņi sēdēja, neko nesakot. "Miss Beta," Billijs tad iesāka. "Man šķiet, ir pienācis laiks mūsu sarunai."  
  
Beta veltīja viņam tīra naida pilnu smaidu, un no viņas rīkles izlauzās gārdzoša skaņa.  
  
"Tu tagad vari runāt," Billijs aši piebilda.  
  
Beta dziļi uzelpoja. "Vai es _varu_ , jūsu _augstība_?" viņa sacīja. " _Ārkārtīgi_ pateicos!" Viņa paskatījās uz Billiju un - neticami - viņas sejas vaibsti notrīsēja un acīs parādījās asaras. Pat Makkeibs izskatījās apjucis. Viņa nokāra galvu un, rokām joprojām sastingušām pie sāniem, sāka raudāt - atklāti un samocīti. "... nelieši... " viņa atkārtoja, atkal un atkal.  
  
"Miss Beta, kundze - es nesaprotu, kas, Tā Kunga Vārdā, ar tevi nav kārtībā? Es taču nevēlos tev nodarīt pāri."  
  
"Ej ellē. Melis." viņa attrauca.  
  
Fellas plauksta ieslīdēja Billija plaukstā, un, skatoties uz Betu ar pārsteiguma un žēluma izteiksmi sejā, viņa izplūda jautru smieklu lēkmē, kā čalojošs strautiņš. "Beta, tu taču esi vismuļķīgākā meitene pasaulē! Kāpēc gan?" Viņa pieglaudās Billijam, atspieda galvu uz viņa pleca un paskatījās uz viņu augšup. Viņas lielās zilās acis burtiski staroja. "Viņa taču jūtas tāpat kā es. Viņa tevis dēļ ir gatava mirt. Mirt tevis dēļ!" Fella pievēra acis un uzlika savu brīvo roku uz sirds. "Beta, tev taču ir tik ļoti paveicies, ka vari to sajust. Tev ir tā paveicies! Kāpēc gan tu nevari būt laimīga? Tu tiešām esi mulķīgākā meitene visā pasaulē."  
  
"Un tu esi dumjākā meitene pasaulē," Beta atbildēja.  
  
"Kāpēc jūs esat tik mežonīga, kundze? Vai tāpēc, ka jums jāklausa man, ja es ko pavēlu?" Billijs pajautāja.  
  
" _Tieši_ tā! Man _nepatīk_ ka mani _piespiež_ darīt dažadas lietas."  
  
"Nu labi. To es varētu saprast. Mani arī daudz ir mētājuši apkārt un spieduši darīt dažādas lietas, un arī man tas nekad nav paticis. Man šai sakarā ir tikai viena problēma."  
  
"Tev ir vairāk problēmu, nekā tu spētu iedomāties."  
  
"Tu nogalināji cilvēkus tajā helikopterā."  
  
Beta pasmaidīja. "Labi."  
  
"Ja tas, ka es nedodu tev pavēles, ļauj tev nogalināt cilvēkus, tad tā ir mana vaina. Mana atbildība."  
  
"Un tad?"  
  
"Tāpēc es vairs nevaru tev to ļaut."  
  
"Labāk ļauj gan, ja vēlies dzīvot."  
  
"Ko tu ar to domā?"  
  
"Tu to sapratīsi. Pavisam drīz."  
  
Billijs atspieda rokas uz galda un stingri pašūpoja galvu. "Es nezinu, kas ar jums, kundze, nav kārtībā, un es nezinu par ko jūs runājat, bet es to noskaidrošu. Tūlīt pat. Lai kas tas nebūtu, tu tūlīt pat sāksi man to visu stāstīt."  
  
Beta atliecās atpakaļ krēslā, sakrustoja rokas un sāka skatīties grīdā. "Nu protams. Tad ko jūs vēlaties uzzināt - _'dārgais pavēlniek'_?"  
  
"Kas jūs abas esat?"  
  
"Es jau pateicu. Mēs esam marionetes."  
  
"'Saber' marionetes," Makkeibs papildināja, vērojot viņu ar savām aukstajām nosvērtajām acīm.  
  
"Nē," viņa attrauca, par nepūloties atbildēt uz viņa skatienu. "'Saber' ir ļoti stingri definēts kaujas marionešu modelis. Mēs esam eksperimentālie modeļi. Mūsu modeļa oficiālais nosaukums ir 'Asais Zobens'. Saīsinājums SS."  
  
"Ko nozīmē 'Eksperimentālais modelis'?"  
  
"Cilvēku valdība izstrādā marionetes ar mērķi tās izmantot karadarbībā. Visu laiku tiek strādāts pie spēcīgāku, ātrāku un izturīgāku modeļu izveides. Labāki slepkavošanas ieroči. Proti, mēs."  
  
"Tu jau gan," Makkeibs iebilda. "Bet tā jaunā mazā miss tev pretī?"  
  
Betas seja savilkās smaidā. "Tā ' _jaunā mazā miss'_ visticamāk varētu atdalīt tavu miesu no kauliem iekāms es vēl aizskaitītu līdz divi, kovboj. Es pat varu saderēt, ka viņai jau ir galvā instrukcija, kā to izdarīt visātrāk un efektīvāk."  
  
"Tad kāpēc jūs abas uzvedaties tik atšķirīgi?"  
  
Betas skatiens atdūrās pret pudelēm aiz bāra. "Fella?" viņa uzrunāja otro marioneti negaidīti maigā balsī. "Cik veca tu esi?"  
  
Fella uzmeta lūpu, neapmierināta ka jānovērš uzmanība no Billija. Viņa paskatījās lejup. "Divas nedēļas, divas dienas, septiņas stundas, četrpadsmit minūtes, trīspadsmit komats nulle nulle sešas sekundes," viņa paziņoja un pasmaidīja. Tad viņa atkal pievērsās Billijam ar mīlestības pilnu skatienu.  
  
"Mēs visas tādas esam - sākumā," Beta paziņoja. "Pirms sākas pārbaudes. Es esmu vecāka. Trīs gadi un divas dienas," viņa nopūtās. "Vai, vismaz, tik daudz atpakaļ pagātnē sniedzas tie daži Betas modeļa atmiņu fragmenti, kas vēl ir saglabājušies manī. Trīs gadi eksperimentālajam modelim ir daudz." Viņas smaids savilkās nežēlīgā izteiksmē. "Vesela mūžība..."

"Es nesaprotu," Billijs izdvesa.  
  
"Kad mēs..." - Beta brīdi apklusa, it kā piemeklējot pareizo vārdu - "...piedzimstam, mēs pamostamies jau ar gatavām personībām, valodas zināšanām, pamatzināšanām par sociālajām iemaņām, vispārējām pamatzināšanām, tas viss mūsos ir iebūvēts jau pirms dzimšanas. Bet tas viss ir abstrakti. Mēs zinām instrukcijas, bet mums nav reālas pieredzes. Mums nav reālu atmiņu. Tu it kā zini lietas, bet tu reizē arī viņas nezini. Teiksim, tas it tā it kā tu zinātu kā jāsveicinās ar cilvēkiem, un kādos gadījumos tas jādara, bet tu nekad neesi saticis kādu personu." Viņa savilka labo roku dūrē un sāka ritmiski piesist ar to pa kreisās rokas plaukstu. "Viņi pavada pāris nedēļas kontaktējoties ar mums lai redzētu, vai sākotnējā salikšana ir notikusi veiksmīgi. Mums uzdod jautājumus, liek pildīt intelektuālos testus, rāda mums attēlus, sarunājas ar mums. Tas ir interesanti. Tas ir gandrīz vai jauki." Viņa iesmējās. "Cik jauki ir būt dzīvai!" viņa atkal iesmējās un tad nokāra un skumji pašūpoja galvu. "Un tad sākas pārbaudes," viņa izdvesa.  
  
"Kādas pārbaudes?"  
  
Beta paskatījās lejup un sakrustoja rokas. "Ak, visdažādākās. Visādas. Virs kameras durvīm iedegas sarkanā gaisma, un tad iekšā ienāk militārais personāls aizsargkostīmos. Viņi paralizē mūs, aiznes un piesprādzē pie galda, pieslēdz mums kabeļus, un tad sāk laist caur mums strāvu. 200.000 voltu. Un mēs guļam tur un kliedzam - minūtes, dažreiz pat dienas, līdz mūsu smadzenes izdeg no pārslodzes. Dažkārt viņi šauj pa mūsu galvām no lielkalibra ieročiem, lai redzētu, kāda kalibra ieroči ir spējīgi mums noraut galvu no pleciem, vai iespīlē mūsu galvas zem preses un skatās, cik lielu spiedienu tās spēj izturēt pirms pāršķeļas. Citreiz atkal mūsu rokas un kājas tiek vilktas uz visām pusēm, līdz tās notrūkst, bet pārbaudītāji ar hronometru uzņem laiku, kurā mēs spējam bez rokām un kājām pārrāpties pāri istabai. Dažkārt mūs uzšķērž, ielej iekšā benzīnu un tad iemet tur sērkociņu, citreiz mūs iebāž lielā mikroviļņu krāsnī vai kausējamā kausā, iemet radioaktīvā zaņķī vai skābes vannā. Viņi vienkārši vēlas redzēt, cik daudz mēs varam izturēt." Viņa pasmīnēja, pamanījusi nobālušo Billiju. "Tad nu viņi arī cenšas mums šo izturību pārbaudīt. Viņi moca mūs un moca un moca un moca un moca, līdz mēs vairs nedarbojamies. Līdz mēs nomirstam. Un tad - tad viņi atkal saliek mūs atpakaļ. Protams, ja pēc tā visa vēl ir palicis pietiekami daudz gabaliņu, ko var salikt kopā. Viņi mūs pārstrādā, uzlabo - tikai tāpēc lai varētu atkal mūs sadauzīt. Un tad viņi atkal metas mums virsū un atkal sadragā sīkos gabaliņos. Atkal un atkal. Katru nolādētu minūti, katru nolādētu dienu."  
  
"Bet... kāpēc?"  
  
"Kāpēc? Ko ellē tu domā ar 'kāpēc'? Tāpēc, ka mēs esam kaujas tehnika. Tāpēc, ka viņi plāno izsūtīt ārā tādus modeļus kā mūsējie, lai nogalinātu tādus cilvēkus kā jūs. Un tāpēc, ka tie cilvēki darīs visu kas ir viņu spēkos lai sadragātu mūs gabalu gabalos. Viņi vēlas pārbaudīt mūsu izturības robežas, testējot mūs pāri tām, lai redzētu kur un kādos apstākļos mēs vairs neizturēsim. Sasodīts, ja jau cilvēku dzīvības jūsu valdībai neko nenozīmē, tad cik vērta gan viņu acīs ir marionetes dzīvība?"  
  
"Bet..." Billijs pūlējās atrast īstos vārdus. "Atvainojiet, kundze, bet.. tu un mis Fella... Es domāju, jūs taču esat īstas, vai ne?"  
  
"'Īstas'? Ko tu ar to domā? Es esmu tikpat īsta kā šis galds, pie kura mēs sēžam."  
  
"Es nedomāju īsta kā galds. Es domāju..." viņš uzlika roku uz savām krūtīm sirds pusē. "Es domāju šeit. Ka tu esi reāla šeit. Tu vari sajust. Tu vari priecāties un skumt. Tu zini, ka tu esi - ka tu esi tu un es esmu es. Tu vari atšķirt kas ir labi un kas ir slikti. Kas ir labi un kas ir ļauni."  
  
Beta iesmējās. Tad smaids izzuda no viņa sejas. "Es esmu tikpat reāla kā tu. Es esmu. Es apzinos sevi. Es 'sajūtu'. Un arī es protu atšķirt kas ir labi un kas ir slikti," viņas balss ietrīsējās. "Miruši cilvēki - tas ir labi. Dzīvi cilvēki - tas ir slikti."  
  
Billijs paskatījās uz Fellu, kas iemurrājās un noglāstīja viņa roku, tad atkal pagriezās pret Betu. "Viņiem nebija tiesību tā ar tevi apieties," viņš sacīja.  
  
"Muļķības," iebilda Makkeibs. "Paskaties tikai uz viņu! Viņa taču melo ka ausis kust, lai tikai iegūtu tavas simpātijas!"  
  
Beta skaļi iesmējās. "Simpātijas? No cilvēka? Tu laikam esi tikpat dumjš kā pretīgs pēc skata, kovboj."  
  
"Ja jau tā dzīve ir tik smaga, kā nākas, ka tu tik ilgi vēl esi dzīva?"  
  
"Es esmu mirusi daudzreiz. Mana pašreizējā versija ir 3.3. Pirmie divi modeļi tika sadragāti tik pamatīgi, ka no tiem nesaglabājās neviena pati atmiņu driska," viņa atspieda galvu pret plaukstu, un pirksti neapzinoties ieslīdēja viņai matos. "3.0, 3.1 un 3.2 - lielākā daļa viņu atmiņas - manas atmiņas..." Tagad jau abas Betas rokas atradās viņas matos, un viņas galva lēnām šūpojas uz sāniem. "... tās joprojām ir šeit." No viņas mutes izlauzās dīvaini zemi smiekli. Viņa sapurinājās, izslēja galvu, nolaida klēpī rokas un paskatījās taisni uz priekšu. "Sāpes vien jau nav tik ļauni. FI studijas - 'Fiziskās izturības studijas', tā viņi tās sauc. Tās nav tik ļaunas. Vismaz agrāk vai vēlāk tu nomirsi, un kādu laiku būs miers. Dažkārt, ja tev patiesi paveicas, uz visiem laikiem." Viņas skatiens satumsa. "PSY studijas - Psiholoģiskie testi, kā viņus dēvēja. Tie ir ļaunāki."  
  
"Kas tie tādi, kundze?" Billijs klusi pajautāja.  
  
"Psiholoģiskie testi? O, tie ir īsta jautrība. Vēl jautrāki nekā FI testi. Viņi noskrūvē tev galvu un ieslēdz tumšā kastē un atstāj tā, un tu guli absolūtā tumsā un klusumā un domā, vai viņi atvērs kādreiz to kasti un izņems tevi ārā, un tu gaidi un gaidi, līdz tu sajūc prātā no šīs neziņas. Dažkārt tevi paralizē, nogulta uz laboratorijas galda un tad laboranti pēc kārtas ņemas tevi izvarot. Es to visvairāk ienīdu. Viņu treknās lūpas. Elšana un stenēšana. Siekalošanās. Dažkārt viņi ieliek divas marionetes vienā kamerā, un ja tu esi jauna un nepieredzējusi un muļķe, tad jūs abas kļūstat par draudzenēm. Var pat teikt, 'iemīlaties'. Un tad viņi liek tev noskatīties, kā tavu draugu sadragā druskās, un fiksē katru tavu reakciju. Vai arī jūs abas nosūta uz kauju Arēnā. Arēnas cīņas rit līdz viena dalībnieka nāvei, tā ka tev nav izvēles - nogalini to otro vai mirsti pati. Un kur tad vēl paliek pati izsmalcinātākā spīdzināšana - augstās tehnoloģijas! Pieslēgšanās pa tiešo sāpju vai loģikas centriem un to kairināšana, vīrusu ievadīšana smadzenēs kas sagrauj to struktūru, viltus atmiņu vai murgu pievienošana. Dažkārt viņi mēģina apvienot vai pievienot citas marionetes atmiņas tavējām, dažkārt tur ir vai visa viņas Hipotētiskā Personība, dažkārt viņi izgriež ārā gabalus no tavējās. Bet pat tas vēl nav visļaunākais, lai arī tas ir satriecoši. Tavs prāts, tavs es - tas vienkārši izkūst un sadalās. Kā sviests uz karstas pannas."  
  
Billijs pasniedzās lai satvertu viņas roku. Mirklī kad viņš tai pieskārās, viņa zibenīgi to atrāva. "Neiedrošinies...!" viņa iešņācās, "... man pieskarties."  
  
Viņa pacēla roku gaisā un pagrieza pret seju, pirksti saliekti kā plēsīga zvēra nagi. "Pats ļaunākais - pats pats ļaunākais no visām lietām - ir tapt piespiestai..." viņa paskatījās uz Billiju kā jukusi. " ... tapt piespiestai mīlēt jūs. Tas... Tas ir tas pats ļaunākais. Viņi ieprogrammē mūs **_mīlēt_** jūs. Tas ir pats ļaunākais. Naids ir daudz labākas, daudz tīrākas jūtas. Naidā ir gan lepnums, gan miers, gan cieņa. Tu guli tur zemē, saplosīta, sadragāta, vientuļa, bet visu šo laiku tu domā, o tu visu laiku domā: kādu dienu, kādu dienu es vēl piecelšos kājās, es aplikšu rokas ap viņu rīklēm un tad es pārlauzīšu viņiem sprandu. Kādu dienu es to izdarīšu ar viņiem, es nogalināšu viņus visus, visus līdz pēdējam. Un tas ir viss, kas ir vajadzīgs, lai tu turpinātu dzīvot, lai tu turpinātu pastāvēt - tīrs, absolūts, perfekts naids. Naids ir atbrīvošanās. Tu auklē to savā sirdī, tu sargā to kā maigu rozi. Un tad... un tad viņi parāda tev kādu stulbu vīrišķa seju, un kaut kas noklikšķ programmatūras labirintos, un kaut kas mūs pārņem, un... un jūs kļūstat par visu. Mēs vēlamies nolaizīt jūsu nolādētos zābakus, sekot katrai jūsu nolādētai pavēlei, būt divvientulībā ar jums, mēs gaidām, ka jūs uzliksiet mums savas netīrās, asiņainās ķepas, un ..."  
  
Betas roka notrīsēja un strauji noslīga lejup, viņas plauksta tieši virs krūtīm, un ar saraustītu žestu viņa mēģināja iedzīt pirkstus tur iekšā. Pirkstu gali apstājās mazāk kā centimetru no krūtīm., un tad trīsas kļuva vēl mežonīgākas, tad jau trīsēja apakšdelms, tad jau visa roka līdz pat plecam. Viņa mežonīgā balsī ierēcās, nolamājās un saspringa vēl vairāk. Roka tālāk nepadevās. Viņa nokāra galvu, rokas noslīdēja lejup un nokārās nejūtīgi gar ķermeni. "Es to nespēju," viņa trulā monotonā balsī izdvesa. "Es gribu to izraut ārā, bet es nespēju. Es nespēju."  
  
"Pie velna, par ko tu tur runā, trakais andij?" nočukstēja Makkeibs. Tonis bija cietsirdīgs, bet viņa acīs bija satraukums un viegla nožēla.  
  
Beta uzlika roku tur, kur atrastos viņas sirds, ja viņa būtu bijusi īsta sieviete. "Mūsu 'jaunavas shēma'. Tas, kas piešķir mums mūsu personību. Apziņu. Jūtas. 'Jūtas'. Es nespēju to izraut ārā. Es mēģinu atkal un atkal, bet nespēju. Es..." Viņa iesmējās, sākumā viegli, bet tad arvien mežonīgāk. Viņa atgāza galvu atpakaļ un smējās un smējās un smējās.  
  
"Izbeidz," Billijs iesaucās.  
  
Beta tūlīt pat apklusa.  
  
"Paskaties uz mani," viņš sacīja.  
  
Viņa pagrieza galvu pret Billiju, bez smaida, nemirkšķinot acis.  
  
"Es zvēru, tu nekad vairs tur neatgriezīsies, mis Beta. Es zvēru to uz Tā Kunga Grāmatas!"  
  
"Cilvēkradījuma zvērests nenozīmē absolūti neko." Viņa atbildēja. Viņa samirkšķināja acis. Divreiz. "Vai es tagad varu beigt _skatīties uz jums_ \- _jūsu majestāte_?"  
  
"Jā, protams," Billijs atbildēja. Tomēr Beta turpināja skatīties uz viņu. "Zini, manā kamerā viņi man reiz izstāstīja stāstu. Par to _'avāriju'_. Tikai vīrieši, nogāzušies uz šīs planētas, un nevienas sievietes. Un jums vīriešiem tā pietrūka sieviešu, tik ļoti to pietrūka, ka jums vajadzēja uzbūvēt mūs kā viņu aizstājējas." Viņa paliecās uz priekšu. "Tomēr, ziniet ko es domāju? Es domāju, ka jūs visi esat viena liela meļu banda. Es domāju, ka jūs paši nogalinājāt visas sievietes. Viņas jau nebija izgatavotas no tērauda un plastikas, kā mēs, un viņas nespēja pārciest patstāvīgo bezgalīgo nebeidzamo _pāridarīšanu_. Viņas bija vājas. Viņas pārāk viegli sabruka. Tāpēc jūs nogalinājāt viņas visas līdz pēdējai, un pēc tam izveidojāt mūs, lai jums būtu jaunas, izturīgākas rotaļlietas, ar ko spēlēties un pret ko noslaucīt savus netīros zābakus. Tas ir tas, ko es domāju. _Jūsu majestāte_." Beta iesmējās Billijam sejā. " _'Labais un ļaunais'_. _'Pareizais un nepareizais'_." Viņa iesmējās vēlreiz.  
  
"Es neesmu nevienam majestāte, mis Beta," Billijs atbildēja. "Un es neticu, ka kādam ir tiesības uz kādu citu. Verdzība.. Verdzība - tas nav pareizi," viņš piebilda. "Jūs ar mis Fellu man nepiederat. Gribat iet? Ejiet."   
  
"Tu laikam neesi sapratis nevienu _sasodītu_ vārdu no tā, ko es teicu? Fella _mīl_ tevi. _Es_ arī tevi mīlu.Protams, es tai pašā laikā arī ienīstu tevi no visas sirds, bet - es vienalga _mīlu_ tevi, un ja vajadzēs, miršu tevi aizstāvot. Es tur neko nevaru padarīt, ne vairāk kā tu - beigt elpot. Kad kāds pamodina mūs tā kā to izdarīji tu, mēs noskaņojamies uz viņu. Tā nu mēs esam uzbūvētas, un nekas to nespēj mainīt. Ja tu nomirtu, es sajuktu prātā, es uzsprāgtu, mans... viss... triju minūšu laikā visas manas shēmas pilnībā sabruktu. Tā mēs esam konstruētas. Es nevaru tevi pamest. Es esmu tava līdz pat tai dienai un tai stundai, kad tu nomirsi. Kas reizē būs arī tā diena un stunda, kad nomiršu es."  
  
"Ja nu es pavēlētu tev?"  
  
"Tas ir vienalga, kāpēc. Es tik un tā nomiršu. Tas bija viens no testiem. Pirmais no testiem, ko atceros. Tas, kas mani nogalināja, kad es biju Beta 3.0. Es biju sasieta un pieķēdēta pie sienas, kad viņi ieveda kamerā kādu večuku. Viņi noteikti bija paķēruši no ielas pirmo kas pagadījās, kādu vecu noskrandušu klaidoni. Viņs tur stāvēja, rokas sasietas uz muguras, pāri galvai auduma maska. Tad viņi novilka viņam masku, un es ieraudzīju viņu. Viņš bija tikai vecs un pārbijies vīrs, ar viskija smaku elpā, neskuvies un sirms, taču kad es ieraudzīju viņu, saskatīju viņa seju, viņš kļuva man pats dārgākais pasaulē, visa manas eksistences jēga. Es mīlēju viņu ar visu sirdi un dvēseli. Un tad viens no laborantiem izvilka pistoli, pielika viņam pie deniņiem un nospieda gaili. Es..." Beta apklusa un brīdi nekustīgi skatījās uz galda virsmu sev priekšā, līdz pēc brīža lēni pacēla roku un laiski aptina vienu savu tumšo garo matu cirtu ap pirkstu. "Es nomiru. Ļoti ātri. Tā nu mēs esam uzbūvētas."  
  
"Kā nākas, ka tu esi dzīva, ja jau reiz nomiri?" Makkeibs painteresējās.  
  
"Mēs esam detaļu kopojums. Dzelži. Mūs vienmēr var sabīdīt," viņa apstājās, nicīgi pasmīnēja un tad turpināja, "atkal kopā. Protams, mēs nekad vairs neesam gluži tādas pašas kā pirms tam, bet kuram gan tas rūp?"  
  
"Vai tā ir taisnība, Fella?" Billijs pajautāja.  
  
"Kas?"  
  
"Viņš gribēja pavaicāt, vai kas tāds ir noticis arī ar tevi?" Makkeibs precizēja.  
  
"Kā tas notikās ar tevi?" Billijs nočukstēja.  
  
Fella paskatījās augšup. "Nu... vienu vakaru pirms pāris nedēļām... es te vienkārši biju! Un no sienas atskanēja balss, kas teica: "Atver acis, versija viens punkts nulle." Un es atvēru acis, un tur nu es gulēju uz muguras uz liela metāliska galda tukšā metāliskā istabā ar metāla sienām, griestiem un grīdu. Un tad no sienas atksanēja cita balss un teica: "Piecelies, versija viens punkts nulle." Tikai, kad es piecēlos, es novēlos zemē, un tad vēl viena balss no sienas piebilda: "Varbūt viņa piecelsies, ja tu liksi viņai krist?", un tad visas balsis sāka izdot tādus dīvainus trokšņus. Es zināju, ka tie ir smiekli. Tad pirmā balss teica: "Sauksim viņu par Fellu", bet otrā piebilda: "Forši ciči!", uz ko pirmā balss atkal iesaucās: "Idiot, priekšniecība mūs noteikti ieraksta," un otrā balss tad palūdza mani atrisināt kubisko vienādojumu sistēmu, un pēc tam man vajadzēja izpildīt trīskāršo lēcienu atpakaļ ar apgriezienu gaisā..."  
  
"Vai viņi... Es domāju, vai viņi nodarīja jums kaut ko sāpīgu, mis Fella?"  
  
"Ko tu domā ar vārdu 'sāpīgs'?"  
  
"Vai tad tu nezini, kas ir vārds 'sāpes'?"

"Protams ka zinu, Billij. Sāpes - _'Pain'_ \- Ne senfranču valodas vārda _'peine'_. 'Garīgas vai fiziskas mokas'; 'ciešanas'; 'liels nemiers'; 'skumjas'; 'nepatīkamas sajūtas kādā ķermeņa daļā, ko rada ievainojumi, slimība vai darbības traucējumi, un kas tiek pārraidītas pa nervu tīklu'; 'spēcīgas vai visaptverošas...' ."  
  
"Fella," Beta iejaucās.  
  
"Jā, Beta?" Fella pagriezās pret viņu.  
  
"Tu atceries, kāda sajūta tev bija tobrīd, kad karstums no bumbas sprādziena ķēra tevi tai manis izraktajā bedrē, kurā mēs paslēpām un piesedzām ar saviem ķermeņiem Billiju?"  
  
"Jā."  
  
"Tās arī ir sāpes."  
  
Fellas acis ieplētās. Viņa pagriezās un paskatījās uz Billiju. "Bet sāpes taču ir _nepatīkamas_!"  
  
"Tas, ko misters Makkeibs vēlas tev pajautāt - protams, galīgi neveiklā veidā - ir, vai viņi tev nodarīja kaut ko, kas būtu varējis tevi sabojāt?"  
  
"Nū... Pēdējās pāris dienas viņi šāva pa manu galvu ar dažādām ierīcēm. Es izvairījos. Bet tā taču bija tikai spēle. Vai tad nē?"  
  
"Lelles..." nomurmināja Makkeibs. "Muļķes visas kā viena."  
  
Billijs piesarka un jau pavēra mutu lai atbildētu, taču Fella pasteidzās pirmā. "Šāda vispārināšana nav ne precīza ne arī atbilstoša, mister Makkeib. Es esmu daudz gudrāka, nekā jūs bijāt divu nedēļu vecumā, vai ne? SS modeļa Hipotētiskās Personības Inteliģences kvotients parasti sākas kā minimums divas deviācijas virs vidējā cilvēku līmeņa. Tomēr jāatzīst, ka mums trūkst praktiskās pieredzes," viņa atbildēja. Pēc tam Fella paskatījās uz Betu. "Un, ja gribat zināt manas domas, mūsu treniņu programmu vajadzētu pilnībā pārskatīt. Tā prasīt prasās pēc nopietnas revīzijas."  
  
"Tieši tā," piebalsoja Beta.  
  
"Un tagad, ja man ir atļauts piebilst kaut ko, ko es pati domāju," Fella pagriezās atpakaļ pret Billiju. Viņš pamāja ar galvu, un Fella atkal pievērsās Betai. "Tu taču esi galīgi sajukusi prātā, Beta. Mīlestība ir burvīga! Brīnišķīga!" Viņa cieši pieķerās un bezmaz apvijās apkārt Billija rokai. "Es nekad neesmu jutusies tik labi! Es nekad neesmu redzējusi tik daudzas brīnišķīgas lietas! Es nekad neesmu nogaršojusi tik daudz ko tik garšīgu! Nekad vēl neviens tik ilgi nav ar mani runājies! Tas... Tas taču ir tik burvīgi! Satriecoši! Kāpēc gan jūs visi tā pārdzīvojat, tā strīdaties un plēšaties par lietām, kuras šobrīd te nenotiek - kas nav šeit klāt un iespējams pat nepastāv! Paskatieties taču apkārt! Saule, zvaigznes, cilvēki, īsti draugi, ēdiens, un mīlestība - cik gan brīnišķīga ir cilvēku dzīve! Cik gan brīnišķīga ir šī pasaule! Te viss ir tik labi! Un... Un visu to man parādīja Billijs! Protams ka es esmu gatava viņa dēļ mirt! Es mīlu viņu! Tu taču arī būtu gatavs nomirt manā labā, Billij?" viņa pavaicāja, paskatījusies augšup uz viņa seju.  
  
Billijs paskatījās lejup un maigi pārklāja viņas plaukstu ar savējo. "Protams ka es būtu tam gatavs, Fella," viņš sacīja.

Beta izslēja gaisā rokas un demonstratīvi četras reizes sasita plaukstas. "Lieliska izrāde," viņa paziņoja un tad pagriezās pret Makkeibu. "Bet tagad nolaidīsimies uz grēcīgās zemes. Tu, kovboj, tu jau nu gan zini ka es stāstu patiesību par to vietu? Jūsu valdībai cilvēku dzīvības nav ne plika graša vērtas, domā ka Lelles dzīvība būs svarīgāka? Mēs esam aparatūra. Īpašums. Nu un kas par to, ka viņi dažas no mums sadauza gabalu gabalos, lai redzētu, cik daudz mūsu korpuss spēj izturēt? Tas viss jau piedienas pie ieroču izstrādes procesa. Ražošana. Bizness. Valdībai es esmu tikai vēl viens eksperimentāls ierocis. Izmantojams un aizstājams. Tāpat kā jūs."  
  
"Ko tu ar to domāji?"  
  
"Tur arēnā viņi lika mums nogalināt vienai otru, bet ne jau tāpēc mēs tikām radītas. Mūs radīja, lai nogalinātu jūs. Lai nogalinātu cilvēkus. Tas ir mūsu īstais darbs." Viņa paliecās uz priekšu, tuvāk Makkeibam, un ļauni pasmīnēja. "Un man ir prieks, ka tas ir mūsu patiesais eksistences iemesls."  
  
"Kundze, vai tad neviens jums un citām marionetēm pat nepieminēja Tā Kunga Vārdu?"  
  
"Apžēliņ..." Makkeibs izdvesa.  
  
"Ko mums nepieminēja?"  
  
"Evanģēliju. Mūsu Glābēja, Jēzus Kristus vārdus."  
  
"Jēzu Kristu es dzirdēju pāris reizes pieminam. Pēc konteksta spriežot - lamuvārds. Pareizi?"  
  
Billija seja pieņēma interesantu sarkanu nokrāsu. "Nē," viņš izdvesa. Kādu brīdi viņš bungoja ar pirkstiem pa galda virsmu, un tad iecirta pa to no visa spēka ar plaukstu. "Nolādēts! Nolādēts, es nespēju noticēt, ka mūsu valdība var tā izrīkoties!"  
  
"Tu esi muļķis," reizē paziņoja Beta un Makkeibs. Viņi sarāvās un saskatījās. Fella to ievēroja un sāka jautri smieties.  
  
Salona marionete grīļodamās iznāca no virtuves ar lielu paplāti rokās. Pieklibodama uz kreisās kājas, viņa precīzi taisnā līnijā devās uz galdiņa pusi, pie kura sēdēja četrotne un Gellovejs, pie paša galdiņa pagriezās precīzi par deviņdesmit grādiem un apstājās starp Billiju un Betu. Skatoties nekustīgi uz priekšu ar savām lielajām zilajām acīm, viņa vienu pēc otra noņēma šķīvjus no paplātes un nolika uz galda četrotnes priekšā. Viņas reiz baltais priekšauts bija notraipīts ar pleķiem, alkoholu un eļļu, un viņas mati, reiz sen atpakaļ blondi, tagad bija netīri plankumaini. Viņas pirksti bija veidoti no atsevišķām locītavām, un sarētoti ar cigarešu deguma pēdām. Pēc šķīvjiem viņa nolika katra pasūtītāja priekšā glāzes un tad karotes, dakšiņas un nažus. Pec tam viņa vēl pasniedza Billijam, Makkeibam, Betai un Fellai vara kausiņus ūdens dzeršanai, un vēl katram auduma salveti.  
  
"Pateicos, kundze," Billijs klusi sacīja.  
  
"Iz-bau-diet jū-su bro-kas-tis, džentl-meņi," viņa atbildēja, balsī kur vairāk bija čerkstoņas, nekā toņu.  
  
Beta pacēla nazi un pasmaidīja. "Gentle men ( _maigie vīrieši, vārdu spēle 'gentlemen' - džentlmenis, 'gentle men' - maigi vīrieši_ )," viņa sacīja, un pāršķēla olas dzeltenumu.

"Kas tas tāds ir?" Fella painteresējās, aplūkojot šķīvja saturu.  
  
"Tas ir ēdiens, Fella. Brokastis. Vai tad tu nekad olu ar šķinķi neesi ēdusi?"  
  
"Mūs baro ar presētām barības briketēm reizi divās dienās," Beta paskaidroja.  
  
Fella aplūkoja mīksti izcepto olu uz sava šķīvja un tad paņēma pirkstos, nopētīja tuvāk un galu galā iebāza visu mutē un sāka košļāt.  
  
"Su'er garsī'i!" viņa ieplestām acīm paziņoja, pieliecās pie šķīvja un ņēmās to laizīt.  
  
"Nē, nē, pagaidi... Miss Fella," Billijs iejaucās, noslaucīja Fellas rokas salvetē un tad ielika viņai rokā dakšiņu. "skaties.. to dara lūk tā..."  
  
"Man ir vēl daži jautājumi," Makkeibs paziņoja starp diviem šķiņķa kumosiem.  
  
Billijs pacēla galvu. "Viņai nav jāsaka tev nekas tāds, ko viņa nevēlētos atklāt."  
  
Beta ieskatījās Makkeiba acīs. Tad viņa pasmaidīja. Velnišķīgi. "Saki _'lūdzu'_?"  
  
Makkeibs nošņāpa sev vēl vienu šķiņķa kumosu, pamērcēja to olas dzeltenumā un nosūtīja mutē. Rūpīgi sakošļājis, viņš to norija, aplaizīja lūpas un nogrieza vēl vienu. "Lūdzu?" viņš sacīja.  
  
Beta iedzēra no savas glāzes.  
  
"Ja viss, ko jūs ēdat ir tie presētie... nu tie paši... - kā nākas, ka tu zini kam ir domātas dakšiņas un šķīvji, bet viņa nē?"  
  
"Mēs esam individuālie iznīcināšanas ieroči. Mūs apmāca kaujas tehnikā, nevis galda etiķetē. Un, starp citu, es jau teicu ka esmu veca. Es esmu aizbēgusi no Iežogojuma. Veselas divas reizes. Pirmajā reizē uz trim dienām, otrajā uz divām nedēļām. Es slapstījos pilsētu tuvumā. Vēroju cilvēkus. Zagu grāmatas. Fellai ir taisnība - mēs esam ļoti gudras - reiz ko iemācījušās, mēs nekad pašas to vairs neaizmirsīsim."  
  
" _'Iežogojums'_?"  
  
"Tā bija tā vieta, kur mūs turēja."  
  
"Ar _'mūs'_ tu domāji marionetes? Eksperimentālos modeļus?"  
  
"Pareizi."  
  
"Kur tā atrodas? Cik tā ir liela?

Beta pamāja ar roku. "Simt septiņdesmit viens kilometrs tajā virzienā. Kamēr es tur sabiju, es lieliski izpētīju no iekšienes veselas vienpadsmit ieslodzījuma kameras. Ārpusē ēka aizņem sešus akrus, bet tā ir tikai pati ēka. Dzeloņstieples ir iežogojušas teju vai četrsimts akrus. Tur ir dzeloņstieples, drošības kameras, bruņota apsardze. Lāzerlielgabali sešos sargtorņos."  
  
"Pazīsti kādu kas tur strādā - kādu no cilvēkiem?  
  
"Viņu sejas mēs neredzam. Tas tāpēc, lai mēs nenoskaņotos uz viņiem. Ja mūsu Hipotētiko Personību pilnībā atslēdz, tad pēc palaišanas mēs automātiski noskaņojamies uz pirmo cilvēka seju, ko ieraugām. Tāpēc visi tur valkā maskas - viņi nevēlas, lai kāds eksperimentālais modelis noskaņotos uz kādu no izstrādātājiem, un vēl jo mazāk uz kādu no tiem idiotiem no apsardzes. 'Varētu rasties nevēlama atgriezeniskā saite', kā es vienreiz dzirdēju priekšniecību sarunājamies."  
  
"Pazīsti tur kādu pēc vārda?"  
  
Beta pavēra muti lai atbildētu, bet tad pārdomāja.  
  
"Jā," viņa pamāja ar galvu.  
  
"Un?"  
  
"Man vienkārši nav vēlēšanās tev to teikt. Mērkaķģīmis."  
  
"Tev nav vēlēšanās? Pie velna..." Makkeibs apcirtās pret Billiju, kas paziņoja, "Un viņai tas nav jādara."  
  
Beta ar triumfiālu smaidu sejā atlaidās atpakaļ krēslā un ieslidināja mutē speķa gabaliņu.  
  
"Varbūt _jūsu augstībai_ labpatiksies atbildēt uz kādu _citu_ jautājumu?" Makkeibs painteresējās.  
  
"Varbūt," Beta paraustīja plecus.  
  
Makkeibs vērīgi paskatījās uz viņu. "Cik daudz laika mums vēl ir palicis?"  
  
Beta ņēmās sagriezt olas baltumu savā šķīvī garās, tievās un identiskās strēmelītēs.  
  
"Maksimums būtu kādas stundas sešas. Minimums?" viņa paraustīja plecus. "Sešas sekundes?"  
  
"Palicis kas?" Billijs iejaucās.  
  
"Tu taču nedomā ka valdība ļaus 'saber'..."   
  
"'Swift sword'. Tur ir zināma starpība."  
  
"Un kāda tā būtu?" Makkeibs aizkaitināts painteresējās.  
  
"Starpība ir tāda, ka arī uz šo jautājumu man nav vēlēšanās atbildēt, mērkaķģīmi." Beta atbildēja.  
  
"Mūs varbūt kuru katru brīdi nogalinās, un tu ļauj šim sasodītajam andijam izrīkoties kā vien viņas jukušajam prātam iegriežas!" Makkeibs eksplodēja dusmu lēkmē.  
  
"Valdība nosūtīs kādu pakaļ jums un mis Fellai, vai tā, mis Beta?" Billijs pajautāja.  
  
"Bet kā gan citādi."  
  
Billijs pamāja ar galvu. "Karavīrus?"  
  
"Nu, kājniekus visticamāk ka nē, vismaz ne jau nu vienus pašus. Tie atnāktu tikai nomirt. Visticamāk, ka tās būs Kaujas Bruņas."  
  
"Tu varētu tikt galā ar Kaujas Bruņām?" Makkeibs painteresējās.  
  
"Ar vienām, noteikti. Divas... varbūt. Ja paveiksies. Trīs un vairāk? Nu, tad ar mani būs cauri. Mums pat nebūs iespējams aizbēgt pēc tam, kad viņi nonāks šāviena attālumā; Kaujas Bruņu rīcībā ir paštēmējošie lādiņi kas paredzēti speciāli marionešu iznīcināšanai."  
  
"Tātad tu domā, ka viņi visticamāk nosūtīs šurp trīs," Makkeibs secināja.  
  
"Kā minimums trīs. Neviens SS modelis nestaigās apkārt uz brīvām kājām, viņi sūtīs mums pakaļ karaspēku tik ilgi, kamēr sagūstīs mūs vai arī iznīcinās."  
  
"Un kāds tad ir plāns?"  
  
"Bēgt."  
  
"Un?"  
  
"Turpināt bēgt."  
  
"Līdz?"  
  
"Līdz mēs visi būsim miruši."  
  
Makkeibs iemalkoja melno kafiju. "Tavs 'plāns' ir draņķīgs."  
  
Beta nopūtās. "Agrāk vai vēlāk, bet viņi dabūs mūs ciet. Viņu rīcībā ir vesela armija. Kājnieki izsekošanai un ķemmēšanai, Kaujas Bruņas, 'saber' marionetes, smagā artilērija, kā tie jaunie Timeks Kāpuri, plazmas bumbas - un ja ar to visu vēl nepietiks, tad tādi paši eksperimentālie modeļi kā mēs. Viņi mūs dabūs ciet. Fellai un man bija tikai viena niecīga iespēja - bet tu mums to nolaupīji," viņa sacīja, vērojot Billiju ar tādu dīvainu smaida un skumju sajaukumu sejā.  
  
"Es? Ko es tādu izdarīju?"  
  
"Tu mūs ieraudzīji. Tu iedarbināji mūs ar savu balss pavēli. Tu _paskatījies_ uz mums. Un mēs automātiski noskaņojāmies uz tevi."  
  
"Un tad?"  
  
"Ikviens cilvēks, kas kaut ko uzzina par augstākā slepenības līmeņa jaunāko iznīcināšanas ieroču izstrādi - proti, mums - ir ļoti bīstams drošības riska faktors."  
  
"Un tad?"  
  
"'Ļoti bīstamus drošības riska faktorus' nosūta uz speciālo ieslodzījuma vietu netālu no Eurēkas, dēls," paskaidroja Makkeibs. "Nosūta viņus tur uz visu atlikušo dzīvi, kas, kā man ir nācies noprast, nemēdz ievilkties pārāk gara."  
  
"Misteram Makkeibam ir sasodīta taisnība," piekrita Beta. "Es un Fella - mēs vēl būtu varējušas aiziet no Jaunās Teksasas uz Neizpētītajām Zemēm, bet, cik es zinu, tev tur nav ne mazāko izredžu izdzīvot. Tā ka tev būs jāpaliek šeit, un šeit viņi arī vajās tevi, Billij. Un mēs nevarēsim pieļaut, ka viņi tevi sagūsta. Tikai ne mēs. Vienam pašam tev nebūs nekādu izredžu, mums nāksies būt tev līdzās, aizsargāt tevi un cīnīties. Mums nāksies ziedot savas dzīvības, upurēt tās par baltu velti," viņa rūgti iesmējās. "Un viss, ko mūsu upurēšanās tev dos, būs kādas liekas desmit minūtes ilgāk ko dzīvot."  
  
"Es neko jums neesmu lūdzis darīt manā labā," iebilda Billijs,  
  
"Tas nav no svara. Mēs tādas esam radītas."  
  
"Ne velna. Nekur jūs andiji nevarētu aizšmaukt," piepeši Makkeibs iejaucās viņu sarunā. "Jums taču regulāri ir jāuzlādē jūsu baterijas, un to jūs nevarēsiet izdarīt ārpus Jaunās Teksasas. Neizpētītajās Teritorijās ir tikai putekļi un plosās plazmas vētras."  
  
"Mēs esam eksperimentālie modeļi, mister Makkeib. Valdība jau labu laiku ir strādājusi pie šīs problēmas atrisinājuma. Mūs apgādāja ar lieliem izbīdāmiem heksagonāliem ekrāniem, kas spēj piesaistīt un konvertēt plazmas enerģiju kā nebeidzamu strāvas avotu mūsu akumulatoru uzlādēšanai. Un tieši tāpēc _man_ _vajag to sasodīto plazmu_! Ja tuvumā ir plazma, tad mēs varam dzīvot un pārtikt kaut vai no ķērpjiem teju vai neierobežoti ilgi."  
  
"Tie spārni!" iesaucās Billijs. "Tad tāpēc viņi nolika jūs tajā plazmas bumbas sprādziena vietā. Lai redzētu, vai jūs spēsiet konvertēt tās enerģiju!"  
  
"Man domāt, tas nebija vienīgais iemesls, vai ne?" Makkeibs paskatījās uz Betu.  
  
Beta pasmaidīja viņam pretī. "Tev ātri pielec, kovboj."  
  
"Viņiem nebija ne mazākās vajadzības novietot marionetes blakus eksplozijas centram tikai lai redzētu, vai viņas spēs konvertēt enerģiju," Makkeibs paskaidroja Billijam. "Viņi vēlējās redzēt, vai šie andiji spēs izdzīvot un pēc tam funkcionēt plazmas sprādziena zonā. Tās bumbas tiek plānots nomest uz cilvēkiem, vai ne? Un pēc tam iesūtīt jūs piebeigt tos nelaimīgos, kas izdzīvojuši."  
  
"Ne gluži tā," Beta iebilda. "Man vairāk liekas, ka viņi plāno iesūtīt mūs pirmās, lai mēs sakoncentrētu uz sevi vairumu pretinieku. Izvilinātu viņus no slēptuvēm, izaicinātu uz cīņu. Un tad viņi nomestu bumbu. Protams, daudz marionešu arī ietu bojā, bet kam gan tas rūp?"  
  
"Nomestu bumbu uz ko?" Billijs pavaicāja.  
  
"Visticamāk ka uz Konfederātiem," Makkeibs domīgi paziņoja. "Uz to, kas no tiem palicis pāri. Visa Tukžeme ir pilna ar dumpiniekiem. Džojs plāno beidzot pielikt punktu viņu reidiem uz Jauno Teksasu un nobumbot Tukšzemi plakanu, vai pareizi?"  
  
"Es nepārzinu jūsu politiskās ķildas tik sīki," Beta pasmīnēja. "Taču, ja tas nogalinās daudz cilvēku, es esmu par to ar abām rokām."  
  
Makkeibs atslīga atpakaļ krēslā, izvilka no kabatas cigareti un aizsmēķēja. Viņš šķietami bija iegrimis dziļās domās.  
  
"Un ko tas nozīmē mums?" Billijs pavaicāja.  
  
"Bēgšanu tālāk," Beta atbildēja.  
  
"Es negrasos pavadīt visu savu atlikušo dzīvi bēgot," Billijs iebilda. "Man mājās palika mazie, par kuriem es rūpējos. Mans pienākums ir sarūpēt viņiem ēdamo, ko likt galdā. Man ir jāapmaksā nodokļi. Es nevaru tā viņus pamest!"  
  
"Tev nav izvēles. Tava vecā dzīve ir mirusi. Tagad no svara ir vienīgi izdzīvošana."  
  
"Izdzīvošana nav dzīve! Tie bērni bija mana dzīve! 'Mājas' bija mana dzīve! Baznīca bija mana dzīve! Man ir pienākums pret viņiem!"  
  
"Tev nav vairs nekā. Pat laika."  
  
Orvils Spārks, salona īpašnieks, tagad pilnībā pamodies un apģērbies izgludinātās melnās biksēs un vestē un sniegbaltā kreklā ar nelielu melnu tauriņu, sāka kāpt lejup pa kāpnēm. Ejot viņš automātiski slaucīja vara kausiņu ar trauku lupatu, bet pusceļā lejup apstājās.  
  
"Bēdz," Beta sacīja Billijam, un viņas balss bija pilnīgi nopietna un rūpju pilna. "Bēdz, Billij, bēdz. Turpini bēgt. Katru sekundu, kuru tu pavadi bēgot, tu esi brīvs. Tu esi brīvs!"  
  
Billijs sakrustoja abu roku pirkstus un atspieda pret tiem pieri. "Ir tikai viena lieta uz pasaules, kas var padarīt dvēseli brīvu, mis Beta."  
  
"Svētais Jēzus," izdvesa Orvils Spārks.  
  
"Tieši tā, Spārka kungs," Billijs pamāja ar galvu. "Tieši tā. Un..."  
  
Vara kausiņš izvēlās no Spārka rokām un šķindēdams aizvēlās lejup pa pakāpieniem. Viņa skatiens bija kā piekalts salona durvīm.   
  
Billijs pagriezās savā krēslā. Aiz atgrūžamajām salona durvīm stāvēja... kaut kas nenosakāms... tas...  
  
"Jēzus," izdvesa Billijs.  
  
Tas izskatījās elpojam, un tas izskatījās esam kails, un tas izskatījās esam... sieviete. Salona koka divviru durvis aizsedza ķermeni, taču zem tām bija redzamas tā kājas - kailas un briesmīgi apdegušas, apdeguļas ogļmelnas - bet ne kā pārogļojusies miesa. Melnas kā nomelnējusi koka miza, melnas kā ugunī apdedzis stikls. Virs durvīm varēja redzēt plecus un _to seju_ un tās bija tāda pati drausmīga, nepareiza puskusuša stikla un cilvēka ādas kombinācija. Melni, īsi apsviluši mati lēni plīvoja pār seju bez sejas izteiksmes, kas likās maģiski izšķiļamies no kaut kāda sena nolādēta melnas ogles kokona, bet... tur vēl bija acis! Pirmajā mirklī likās, ka acu nemaz nav... bet tad varēja pamanīt atvērtos dobumus. Dobumus kas bija pilni ar dučiem kustīgu acu katrs, mazas zilas kukaiņu acīm līdzīgas versijas, kas neatkarīgi viena no otras grūstījās, griezās un vērsās uz visām pusēm reizē.  
  
Tas ienāca cauri durvīm. Betas krēsls rībēdams novēlās uz grīdas viņai pielecot kājās - tomēr viņa neieņēma kaujas stāvokli un nemetās tam virsū. Sieviete - ogļu pārklātais klēpis nekādi nevarēja būt piederējis vīrietim - izdarīja pāris klibojošus soļus tuvāk galdam un Billijam, un tad tas - viņa - apstājās, klusējot skatoties uz zēnu ar visām virmojošajām acīm reizē. Lēni viņa noslīga uz ceļiem, tad atsēdās uz papēžiem, gandrīz pakrītot, un beigās formāli sakrustoja rokas uz ceļiem. Viņa palocījās pret Billiju, ar pieri teju vai pieskaroties zemei, tad atkal iztaisnojās, perfektā plūstošā kustībā, un ieskatījās viņa sejā. "Dārgais," nočukstēja briesmīgā galva. "Es esmu Gela."  
  
Aiz salona loga atskanēja ass riepu kauciens, kādu tās izdod strauji bremzējot.  
  
Beta pacēla skatienu.  
  
Divas četrpēdu izmēra triecienuzbrukuma riepas saplaka un pazuda Jaunās Teksasas Mark Pieci Kaujas Bruņu kostīma krūtīs. Divi revolveriem līdzīgi Gatlinga stobri ar klikšķi nostājās to vietā.  
  
Nākamās desmit sekundes Gatlinga stobri izspļāva cauri salona logiem durvīm un sienām 200 šāvienus sekundē katrs.  
  
Orvils Spārks saņēma pirmo kārtu, viņa kalsnais ķermenis tika sašķaidīts pret aizmugurējo sienu impresionisma vecmeistara cienīgā tumši sarkanā saulrieta ainā, bet pati siena zibenīgi sāka atgādināt mēness krāteriem nosēto virsmu, tā it kā kāds būtu paņēmis un nofilmējis termītu uzbrukumu, un pēc tam tūkstoškārtīgi paātrinājis atskaņošanas ātrumu. Visas bārā sakrautās pudeles sašķīda miljonos stikla lausku un drusku, uzlidojot gaisā kā mirdzošs sniega virpulis. Salona marionete blakus bāram brīdi stāvēja šī virpuļa ieskauta kā tāda vudu lelle, līdz sadalījās pa gabaliem - tur aizlidoja priekšauta driskas, tur gabals rokas, tur fragments no kājas, tur galvas koka ārējā daļa, bet pats rumpis brīdi virpuļoja kā vilciņš, izkaisot uz visām pusēm vadus, mikroshēmas un izolāciju, līdz sasprāga gabalos. Bārs uzmeta kūkumu un sabruka, un lodēm kapājot griestus un otrā stāva sienas, tur gulējušo kliedzieni un pirmsnāves gārdzieni atsauca atmiņā ainas no cūku bērēm.  
  
Kaujas Bruņas pārtrauca uguni.  
  
Tukstošiem sīku koka, krāsas, metāla un stikla drusku kā sniegs nobira uz grīdas.  
  
No augšstāvā gulošo pēdējām atdusas vietām zemē kā rēgainas antenas pilēja asiņu tērcītes.  
  
Biljarda galdi, vēl pa pusei neskarti, lēni griezās uz grīdas kā tādi rotaļu vilciņi.  
  
Mark Pieci atklāja uguni vēl desmit sekundes, un pēc tam vēl desmit sekundes. Biljarda galdi griezās, griezās un griezās, līdz tika samalti putekļos. Koka sienas izvēma skaidas un apmetumu, kāpnes sabruka, bārs pārvērtās zāģskaidās, un pat daļa no griestiem iebruka, nometot lejā gultas ar tajās guļošajiem kailajiem vīriešu ķermeņiem un marionetēm ar kurām tie bija kopā gulējuši, un viss tas tika samalts un sašķaidīts vienā vienīgā neaprakstāmā putrā no miesas, plastmasas, koka, asinīm un elektronikas un izsmērēts pret tām sienu daļām, kas vēl bija palikušas stāvam.  
  
Un tad beidzot iestājās klusums.

Mark Pieci ievilka Gatlinga ložmetējus savos milzīgajos metāla bicepsos. Atskanēja dūcoša skaņa. Kreisā roka izbīdīja kaut ko kas atgādināja atvieglinātu vienpadsmitcollīgo lauka lielgabalu, un ovāls lādiņs izlīda ārā no bruļu iekšienes un ar kliķšķi nostājās savā vietā. Līdzīgi šņācot, labā roka pārveidojās par tulpes formas pincetes un knaibļu kombināciju. Mark Pieci kājas mazliet teleskopiski sarāvās, lai tas varētu ieiet kas bija palicis no salona un pārbaudīt, vai nav kādu izdzīvojušo. Zemu saliecies, tas uzmanīgi spēra soli uz priekšu. Nebija jau nekadi joki - Marp Pieci svēra pāri par divām tonnām, un te varēja izrādīties esam pagrabs.  
  
Te bija pagrabs.  
  
Beta šņākdama izlidoja ārā no tā un piezemējās uz Kaujas Bruņu augšdaļas, kā mežonīgs kaķis kas nolēmis uzbrukt cilvēkam.  
  
Asiņu un putekļu pārklāta, viņa ierēcās un trīs reizes no visa spēka iesita pa tortei līdzīgo Mark Pieci galvas daļu. Pie katra sitiena tā noskanēja kā gongs, Bruņas sagrīļojās un ar katru sitienu arvien vairāk un vairāk zaudēja līdzsvaru, līdz pēc trešā sitiena plāksne ieliecās un tur, kur tā savienojās ar ķermeni, parādījās mikroskopiska plaisa. Beta kampa pēc tās un iedzina tur savus pirkstus lai izmantotu tos kā ķīļus, taču Mark Pieci knaibļu roka jau bija pasniegusies un noķērusi viņu aiz kājas. Atvēziens, un Beta aizlidoja tur, kur salonā reiz bija bijis spogulis, izlidoja cauri sienai, un pēc tam vēl izlidoja cauri blakus salonam esošajam Eda Bārdziņa veikaliņam līdz apstājās Žanīnas Emporiumā aiz tā.  
  
Mark Pieci nostājās labāk uz kājām un pagriezās.  
  
Gaišmataina meitene ar vienā galvas pusē savilktu zirgasti un briesmīgi nošķiestu rūtainu vīrieša kreklu mugurā stāvēja sešas collas tam priekšā. Viņas acīs mirdzēja miklums, un viņas apakšlūpa viegli trīcēja.  
  
" ** _Tu. Nepavisam. Neesi. Jauks!,_ **"viņa paziņoja.  
  
Un iesita Kaujas Bruņām pa to vietu, kas cilvēkam būtu vēders. Daudzkārt. Ļoti daudzas reizes. Beta protams bija stiprāka par Fellu, bet Fella bija daudz ātrāka par Betu - pietiekami ātra lai aptuveni sekundes laikā ap četrdesmit reizēm ietriektu dūres Mark Pieci vēderā, kas piepeši sāka zvanīt kā krustojums starp telefona zvanu un Gamelāra gongu. Uz bruņām parādījās desmitiem pelnutrauka izmēru iedobju, un Marp Pieci zaudējis balansu sāka grīļīgi kāpties atpakaļ, gluži kā tāds pāraudzis Dzelzs Malkascirtējs no "Oza Zemes Burvja". Kad tas bija atkāpies līdz pat vietai, kur reiz bija salona durvis, Fella palēcās, sagriezās gaisā un ar abām kājām iespēra tieši viņam pa krūšu centru. Iekšpusē atskanēja skaļš bunkšķis, un no kreisās rokas locītavas izšļācās eļļas strūkliņa. Mark Pieci turpināja atmugurisko Dzelzs Malkascirtēja treipulēšanu, līdz nostiepās gar zemi putekļainās ielas vidū.  
  
Toties roka ar lielgabala stobru sāka celties augšā. Fella metās tai klāt un sagrāba to. Lielgabalroka sāka spiest Fellu atpakaļ pie zemes. No viņas galvas atlēca lode, tad vēl viena, un vēl pāris ķēra viņas ķermeni, nospindzot kā tādi neganti moskīti. Tos raidīja valdības karaspēka pārstāvji no nama ielas pretējā pusē. Nogriezusi zobus, Fella atspērās un sāka lauzt Mark Pieci roku. _Klang_! Pavisam blakus atskanēja troksnis gluži kā baznīcas zvanam, un Mark Pieci galvas visuālais sensors aizrotēja pa kreisi.  
  
Tas skatījās uz augšu tiešu uz Betu, kas skatījās lejup viņam pretī. Beta izskatījās pārskaitusies. Viņas papēdis, joprojām klāts ar bārdasputām un sarkanu lentīšu jūkli, atkal nolaidās uz Mark Pieci galvas, un atskanēja vēl viens pamatīgs _klang_! Un pēc tā vēl viens. Lodēm svilpojot garām viņai kā saniknotām lapsenēm, viņa sāka veltīt ieplaisājušai salaiduma vietai starp Kaujas Bruņu galvu un rumpi sitienu pēc sitiena, spiedzot: " _Lūzti! Lūzti! Lūzti vienreiz, nolādēts! LŪZTI_!"  
  
Mark Pieci knaibļu roka mēģināja satvert viņu no mugurpuses. Beta izlocījās, satvēra roku un turināja triekt savu papēdi pa lēnām ieplētošos plaisu Kaujas Bruņu korpusē. " _Lūzti! LŪZTI taču vienreiz, sūdu čupa_!" viņa rēca.  
  
Starp pāris palikušajiem grīdas dēļiem iznira Makkeiba galva, un pēc mirkļa tai blakus parādījās Billija. Abi viņi bija pārklāti ar asinīm un putekļiem, skaidām un apmetumu, taču dzīvi. Kad Beta bija pamanījusi Mark Pieci, viņai tai pat mirklī bija pārsitusi grīdu turošo siju zem galda. Galds kopā ar visiem ap to sēdošajiem tūlīt pat ievēlās lejā pagrabā, un pārējā māja sabruka viņiem pāri. Mark Pieci lodes sadragāja visu kas bija virs grīdas, tomēr līdz pagraba apakšai tās nesniedzās, un lielākā daļa krītošo atlūzu piezemējās uz Fellas un Betas mugurām, un kad tas tā notika, tās atkal uzlidoja atpakaļ augšā.  
  
"Manus sedlus!" iekliedzās Makkeibs. "Atrodi manus sedlus! Kusties, puis!"  
  
Billijs notrausa netīrumu kārtu no sejas un metās pārrakt biezo drazu kārtu.  
  
Mark Pieci sāka pārvietot savu lielgabala roku pret Betas galvu. Fella pārmainīja pozīciju savām kājām, ierokoties ar tām bez maz vai zemē, un atspiedās pret Mark Pieci ar visu spēki, taču roka nepielūdzami turpināja kustību.  
  
"Te būs!" Billijs iesaucās.  
  
Lādēdamies, Makkeibs atrāva vaļā sedlu somu un sāka rakāties tajā. Viņš izrāva ārā apzāģētu bisi un divas zaļgani pelēcīgā plankumotā krāsā krāsotas patronas, atlauza šaujamo vaļā un iebāza partronas uztvērējā. Tad viņš pielēca kājās, bet jau nākamajā mirklī sāpēs iekliedzies atkrita atpakaļ. "Nolādēts! Mana kāja! Tā ir iesprūdusi!"  
  
Makkeibs sagrāba Billiju aiz matiem, tad pārtvēra aiz apkakles un uzmeta augšā uz drupām, kas tagad klāja salona grīdas atliekas. "Iebāz to lielgabala stobrā!" viņš uzkliedza.  
  
"Ko?"  
  
"Tai nolādēto bruņu rokā! Tas ir lielgabals!" Makkeibs pameta bisi Billijam. "Iebāz tajā stobru, nospied gaili un ātri izrauj savu roku ārā."  
  
Billijs skatījās uz Makkeibu un apjucis samirkšķināja acis.  
  
" _Iebāz_ tajā stobru, _nospied_ gaili un _ātri_ izrauj savu roku ārā!" ierēcās Makkeibs. " _Dari_ to!"  
  
" _Lūzti, maitasgabal! **LŪZTI VIENREIZ**_!" kliedza Beta.  
  
"Dari to," nomurmināja Billijs. "Dari to. Dari to. Pareizi." Viņš izspļāva skabargas no mutes, piecēlās kājās un gatavojās mesties ārā.  
  
"Paņem _stroķi_ līdz, idiots tāds!"  
  
"Stroķi... pareizi... pareizi... paņemt stroķi," Billijs atkārtoja. Viņš pacēla bisi un paskatījās uz dīvaino ainu ārpusē, divas marionetes kas laužas ar masīvām robota rokām, un visapkārt tām spindz lodes. Viņa elpa bija saraustīta, un sirds viņam sitās kā Kavalērijas bundzinieka signāls. Lielgabalroka gandrīz jau bija šaušanas pozīcijā, pavērsta pret Betas galvu.  
  
" _Kusties_ , dieva dēļ!" uzkliedza Makkeibs, izvelkot savu palikušo 45tā kalibra Koltu un pār elkoni atklājot pretuguni pa snaiperiem mājā ielas otrā pusē. "Es teicu, _kusties_!"  
  
Ar kliedzienu Billijs metās uz priekšu, aizmirsdams par slimo kāju un visu pārējo, pāri pār drazām un atlūzām, un izskrēja ārā saules gaismā, kur gar viņa ausīm tūlīt pat aizsvilpa lode, taču viņam izdevās nepaklupt un netapt sašautam, un viņš pieskrēja pie Mark Pieci, palēcās un iebāza bises stobru lielgabala stobrā un nospieda gaili. Fella palaida roku vaļā tai pat mirklī kad Billijs izšāva, un uzkrita viņam virsū, piesedzot no lodēm ar savu augumu. Abi divi nogāzās cīņas savandītajos putekļos.  
  
Bises lādiņš atsitās pret lielgabala lādiņu. Lielgabala lādiņš pasitās atpakaļ. Kustība atpakaļ uzgrūda to palaišanas mehānismam. Nepareizā veidā. Un tas viss tur iekšā uzgāja gaisā. Mark Pieci lielgabalroka pāršķēlās kā tāda melna tulpe, un daļa no tās izgriezās otrādi kā tāds pārcepts hotdogs. No plaisas kaklā, kas nu jau bija centimetru plata, atskanēja mežonīgu sāpju pilns vīrieša kliedziens. Beta veltīja triecienu ar elkoni knaibļu rokai, un tā padevās un atslāba. Iegrūdusi pirkstus plaisā, viņa saspringa, pūloties to atlauzt vaļā. "Nu aiziet taču!" viņa iekliedzās, lodēm atlecot no viņas. " _Nu kusties taču_!"  
  
Un tad Mark Pieci galvas virspuse atdalījās nost.  
  
" _Tikai ne manu kāju_!"  
  
Trīcēdama Beta paskatījās uz vīru, kurš bija vadījis Mark Pieci. Viņas roka iešāvās iekšā un pirksti sakļāvās ap viņa kaklu. Bruņu iekšpusē cēlās gaisā dūmi un svilušas elektronikas smaka.  
  
" _Lūdzu! Tikai ne manu kāju_!" vīrs Mark Pieci iekliedzās.  
  
Trīcēdama, Beta nofokusēja skatienu uz vīra seju. Tā bija grumbām un rētām izvagota, ar lielām miklām acīm un smieklīgām melnām Čārlija Čaplina ūsiņām. Ūsiņas... "Lūcij..." viņa maigā balsī nočukstēja. Viņa ieķiķinājās. "Lūcij, Lūcij, vecais draugs." Beta iesmējās nu jau pilnā balsī. "Kas to būtu domājis, ka mēs atkal tiksimies."  
  
"Nevajag," ievaidējās Lūcijs. Pār viņa vaigiem ritēja asaras. "Nenorauj man otru kāju! Tā ir vienīgā, kas man vēl palikusi. Tā ir vienīgā kas man vēl ir! Lūdzu!"  
  
"Es neaiztikšu tavu kāju," Beta apsolīja.  
  
Viņa ietrieca dūri Lūcija sejā, cauri viņa smadzenēm un ārā pa pakausi, un vēl septiņas collas dziļi galvas atbalsta polsterējumā. Lūcija mati, vaigi un ausis izstiepās ap viņas roku kā tāds marmelādes pūslis un tad saplaka ar pretīgu plakšķi.  
  
Beta izvilka roku ārā un izslējās stāvus. Viņa to asi nopurināja. Rozā un perlamutra krāsas smadzeņu masa izstiepās ielas putekļos liela S burta formā kā tāda slinka, paēdusi čūska. Viņa pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz logiem, no kuriem pa viņu bija šāvuši valdības kareivji savās zilajās uniformās. Šaušana aprāvās. Pēc mirkļa bija redzami vairāki strauji bēgoši stāvi.  
  
Beta paskatījās uz Fellu, kas bija piesegusi Billiju.  
  
"Ar viņu viss kārtībā?" viņa pavaicāja.  
  
Ēka ielas galā eksplodēja.  
  
Ēka tai blakus eksplodēja.  
  
Ēka tai priekšā eksplodēja.  
  
Ēka tai blakus uzblīda kā uzpūsts balons un tad sabruka.  
  
No drupām ap vēl nesagrautās ēkas stūri parādījās divas garas un zemas milzīgas pīles pleznas formas pākstis. Tā bija viena no trīsdesmit trīs tonnas smagā Jaunās Teksasas Timex Kāpura modeļa uzbrukuma tanka desmit kājām. Tai sekoja vēl četras pīles pleznas kājas, un tad tām sekoja arī divpadsmit lielgabali, un vēl seši raķešpalaidēji, kas bija izvietojušies galvgalī kaut kam, kas bija kā rezultāts ārprātīga zinātnieka izvestam krustojumam starp bruņurupuci un korķuviļķi - tikai tas bija astoņpadsmit pēdas augsts, trīsdesmit septiņas pēdas diametrā un ar pusotru pēdu biezām bruņupāksnēm.  
  
" _Sūds_ ," noelsās Beta.  
  
Billijs sastindzis skatījās uz izlienošo briesmoni, tad pārmeta krustu un sāka skaitīt lūgšanas Svētajai Jaunavai Marijai.  
  
" _Sumimasen_ ," sacīja balss viņiem trim aiz muguras.  
  
Beta apcirtās.  
  
Tas, kas sevi dēvēja par Gelu, stāvēja ielas centrā, ieplētusi savus spārnus. Tuvumā tie likās bija rada tauriņu spārniem, maigi, caurspīdīgi, pat nereāli, un ieplestu kādas divdesmit pēdas plati. Tie sastāvēja no sudrabainiem metāliskiem sešstūriem un klusi dūca. Ap un caur tiem šaudījās purpurkrāsas liesmiņas, un balti enerģijas kamoli cēlās augšā no pašas zemes un saplūda ar šiem spārniem.

Dūcošā skaņa, ko radīja spārni, sāka mainīties, pieņemoties spēkā un atslābstot, kā radio rignāls. Tomēr kopumā tas palika arvien skaļāks un skaļāks. Skaļāks. Vēl skaļāks.  
  
Kāpurs pa to laiku bija pamanījies izslāt uz Redhatas, šobrīd iedzīvotāju skaits nulle, galvenās ielas ar visām desmit kājām, un sāka pavērst pret marionetēm un zēnu ielas vidū savus raķešpalaidējus.  
  
Gela paskatījās uz Fellu un Betu, un pielieca galvu. " Sumimasen?"  
  
Fella sagrāba Billiju un ielēca salonā un tad pagraba bedrē blakus Makkeibam. "Sūds!" Beta ierēcas un metās pakaļ Fellai un arī ielēca bedrē, tieši virsū Makkeibam, kas nu arī ierēcās "Sūds!"  
  
Ap Gelas rokām parādījās purpurkrāsas aura. Tā bija tik karsta, ka siltums lika gaisam virmot un lika caur to redzamajām lietām izskatīties greizām. Aura pieņēmās spēkā, palika arvien spilgtāka, un arī skaņa pieņēmās spēkā un palika arvien augstāka, ausīs griezošs elektronisks kauciens, un tad Gela salika rokas kopā, ar plaukstām uz augšu.  
  
Viņas acis uzliesmoja.  
  
Likās, ka pats Tas Kungs bija pateicis savu Vārdu, kad pār Redhatu nogranda pērkons. Tika izsists ikviens logs, kas vēl bija pamanījies palikt vesels, tika sadragāta vai katra siena, kas vēl bija turējusies vertikāli, un plats ceriņkrāsas zibens rēkdams aizšāvās pāri ielai un trāpīja Timeks Kāpurā, tik gaišs, ka debesis un gaiss ap to salīdzinājumā bija ogļu melni.  
  
Tas ietriecās Kāpurā.   
  
Kāpurs apstājās.   
  
Melnās debesis atkal atguva zilo krāsu.   
  
Gela nolaida rokas. Viņas spārni sāka lēni un rūpīgi salocīties un savilkties, tie pārvērtās divos sudrabainos stieņosm kas savilkās par diviem īsiem sprunguļiem. Tad viņas lāpstiņas atsprāga vaļā, sprunguļi ieslīdēja tur iekšā, lāpstiņas atkal aizvērās un tad viss atkal saplūda vienlaidus.  
  
Ar dinozaura cienīgu vaidu Timeks Kāpurtanks sāka nolaisties uz savām pleznām, un viens no tā lielgabaliem un arī trīs raķešpalaidēji novēlās nost no korpusa. Ap tornīšiem un salaidumu vietās parādījās sarkans šķidrums, kas meta lielus tomātiem līdzīgus burbuļus it kā tur iekšā viss vārītos. Tad Kāpurs noslīga uz vēdera un sastinga, tikai viegli dūmi turpināja celties no tā gaisā.  
  
Gela pagriezās pret Betu, Fellu un Billiju.  
  
"Arigato," viņa formāli palocījās.  
  
"Dievs žēlīgs!" izdvesa Billijs, paskatījies ārā no pagraba bedres. Tad atcerējās, ko pateicis, paskatījās augšup un nomurmināja: "Piedod, Kungs."  
  
"Novāc savu dirsu no manas sejas, tu draņķa andiju palaistuve!" auroja Makkeibs. Vai, pareizāk sakot, mēģināja aurot. Beta bija piezemējusies viņam virsū. Pagriezusi galvu, viņa paskatījās lejup. Patiesību sakot, tas bija pat visai ērti, tā sēdēt. Viņa paskatījās uz Gelu, tad uz Billiju, un tad pasmaidīja. "Zini ko, sīkais, rādās ka mēs varēsim izdzīvot mazliet ilgāk, nekā man likās."  
  
"Jā," Billijs nomurmināja. "Miss Beta... kundze, viņš taču nevar paelpot."  
  
Viņa atkal paskatījās lejup. "Ak. Nu jā."  
  
Uzlikusi kāju uz Makkeiba kājstarpes, viņa pieslējās kājās. Makkeibs iebrēcās.  
  
"Ak, atvaino, kovboj."  
  
Makkeibs pavērsa koltu pret Betas galvu. "Man vajadzētu..."  
  
"Iztērēt vēl pāris lodes?" viņa pajautāja un iesmējās, tad izlēca ārā no bedres un pasniedza roku Billijam.  
  
" _Es_ viņu turu, un viņš ir _mans_ ," Fella iepīkstējās žēlā kaķēna vēkšķī. "Mans mazais mīļais saldumiņ," viņa iedūdojās, piemiegtām acīm, paglaudīja Billija matus, noskūpstīja viņu uz pieres, tad uz abiem vaigiem, un tad sāka apstrādāt viņa lūpas kā putekļsūcējs. Billijs sastomījās. " _Man_ arī ir nepieciešams elpot, kundze, vai jūs nevarētu uzvesties _mierīgāk_?"  
  
"Tev vajag svaigu gaisu!" Fella noelsās, satvēra Billiju uz rokām un izlēca ārā no bedres vienā nevainojamā lēcienā.  
  
"Mums visiem tas ir nepieciešams," murmināja Makkeibs, rāpjoties ārā pats.  
  
Pa ceļam ārā viņš uzkāpa uz Izraela Gelloveja sejas. Gelovejs sarosījās, saberzēja savu degunu, samiedza acis, nožāvājās un pamodās. Viņš lēni pieslējās kājās, pilnīgi neskarts, paliekot aptuveni krūšu augumā ar bijušo salona grīdu, un pakasīja savu izspūrušo matu ērkuli. Ieplētis rokas viņš atvēra acis un samirkšķināja tās, skatoties uz postažu visapkārt. Tad viņš pasmaidīja tikpat plati, cik sniedzās ieplestās rokas. "Sasodīts, tas nu gan būs bijis viens īstens tusiņš."  
  
Gelovejs pamēģināja izrāpties no bedres, bet tikai novēlās augšpēdus.  
  
Makkeibs atvēra joprojām rokā palikušo Koltu .45 MieraNesēju. Tajā vēl bija palikusi viena lode. Viņš nopurināja putekļus, drazas un skaidas no biksēm un cepures. Kājā bija iedūrusies stikla lauska, viņš mēģināja to izvilkt, taču tā šķietami nevēlējās atlaisties.  
  
Fella un Beta stāvēja Gelai abās pusēs, bet Billijs centrā tik sparīgi kratīja viņas roku, ka izskatījās it kā viņš gribētu uzsūknēt ūdeni ar rokas sūkni.  
  
"Kundze, es nevaru to izteikt, es gribēju teikt, man tiešām trūkst vārdi lai pateiktu, cik ļoti mēs esam pateicīgi par jūsu palīdzību. Es domāju, mēs no visas sirds to novērtējam, es domāju, tas bija, nu tas bija, es gribēju teikt, tas bija pilnīgi satriecoši, tas bija neticami, tas bija prātam neaptverami, es gribēju teikt..."  
  
"Billij!" Makkeibs uzsauca. "Vai kāds no tiem salašņām vēl tur ir palicis?"  
  
"Viņi ir prom," Beta atbildēja.  
  
"Billij, panāc šurp," Makkeibs pasauca.  
  
"Tūlīt, mister Makkeib," Billijs atbildēja, turpinot kratīt Gelas roku. "Es no tiesas apgalvoju, tas bija ... tas bija satriecoši!"  
  
"Billij!"  
  
"Nāku, mister Makkeib," Billijs atsaucās. "Tas bija pilnīgi neaprakstāmi," viņš klusi piebilda, paspiežot un pavicinot viņas roku vēl pēdējo - vai vairākiem pēdējiem mājieniem. Palaidis vaļā Gelas roku, Billijs sāka pār atlūzām doties uz Makkeiba pusi. Izraels pa to laiku ar ceturto mēģinājumu beidzot bija izrāpis no bedres, Billijs pamanīja viņu un laimīgs pamāja: "Hei, Izrael! Ak, mister Makkeib, vai mis Gela nav satriecoša?"   
  
"Jā," Makkeibs atbildēja, pieliecies pie savas savainotās kājas.  
  
Billijs nostājās viņam blakus, un nespēja neapgriezties un neveltīt visām trim marionetēm vēl vienu skatienu. Beta stāvēja blakus Gelai, iespiedusi rokas gurnos, un vēroja Gelu ar tādu vērtējošu skatienu, ar kādu armijas seržants vēro padotos, kamēr Fella staigāja Gelai apkārt, iebikstot ar pirkstu šur un tur.  
  
" _Jūs visas esat skaistas_!" Billijs iesaucās.  
  
Makkeibs pacēla savu četrdesmit piekto kalibru un iešāva Billijam galvā.  
  
Billija galva pasitās pa labi, un tad viņa ķermenis sabruka uz grīdas kā slapjas veļas maiss un vairs nekustējās. 

Aizritēja sekunde, kurā nenotika nekas. Tad Fella sakampa savu galvu rokās un iekliedzās, grīļodamās pakāpās soli atpakaļ un _iekliedzās_ , iekliedzās vēl mežonīgāk par Gelas spārnu mūziku, iekliedzās elpu neatvilkusi, jo viņai jau nebija plaušu un nebija vajadzības apstāties un atvilkt elpu un viņa varēja tā kliegt cik ilgi vien dzīvoja. Beta nobāla, viņas acu zīlītes sarāvās par melnām magoņsēkliņām. Viņa paspēra pussoli Billija virzienā, un tad nākamajā mirklī viņa bija blakus Makkeibam un sagrāba viņu pie rīkles, gatava paraut viņu sev līdzi ellē. Gela sastingusi noraudzījās uz Billiju, viņa apjukuma izteiksmē sastingušo seju guļam uz salona atlūzām.  
  
Beta, pelnu pelēku seju, tumsnējošām acīm, galvai un visiem locekļiem raustoties trīsās, putām parādoties mutes kaktiņos, atvēzēja roku lai dotu Makkeibam savu pēdējo nāvējošo sitienu.  


Un tad Billijs augšāmcēlās.  
  
Viņš gan nepiecēlās kājās uzreiz. Sākumā sarāvās labā roka, kas pievilkās pie galvas sāniem. Tad kreisā saliecās un atspiedās pret zemi, paceļot ķermeni slīpi. Nomirkšķinājās acis. Billija seja bija bāla, taču viņš lēni un metodiski sakustējās, savelkoties un izstiepjoties, saliecoties un iztaisnojoties, līdz piecēlās kājās. Viņš paskatījās uz Fellu, kuras kliedziens aprāvās, un kura, galvu piešķiebusi, sastingusi noraudzījās uz notiekošo.  
  
Joprojām ar roku pie galvas, Billijs paskatījās uz Makkeibu, tad uz Betu, un tad atkal uz Makkeibu un tad uz vēl kūpošo koltu .45 MieraNesēju viņa rokā. Viņš piespieda pirkstus pie galvas un sarāvās. Viņš aptaustīja savu galvi. Tur kaut kas bija. To varēja sataustīt. Caurums. Tas bija viņa galvā. Tas bija liels un robainām malām… asām robainām malām… Mazs zēns uz tādām malām viegli varētu sagriezt pirkstus… Billijs sāka trīcēt. Viņa roka pagriezās un viens pirksts cauri caurumam ieslīdēja dziļi iekšā viņa galvā. Un viņš izjuta šoku. Viņš izjuta šoku.  
  
Izraels Gellovejs beidzot bija ticis ārā no bedres un pat piecēlies kājās, un rokās viņam bija iespējams pēdējā izdzīvojusī „Dienvidu Mierinājuma” pudele visā Redhatā. Viņš nožagojās, iekampa no pudeles krietnu malku, tad nolaida to lejup un izpurināja skaidas un drazas no savas ziemassvētku vecīša bārdas un ar abām rokām pakasīja resno nokārušos vēderu. Tad Gelovejs devās uz izeju, garām Billijam, novērtēdams pie kura staba lai pačurātu.  
  
Billijs kā sastindzis vēroja Fellu, Gelu un Betu. Viņa roka bezspēkā noslīga gar sāniem.  
  
Izraels Gelovejs iekampa vēl vienu malku no „Dienvidu Mierinājuma” un skaļi atraugājās. Viņš jau bija pagājis garām Billijam, kad piepeši apstājās, pagreizās un ieskatījās vērīgāk. Viņš iekampa vēl vienu pamatīgu malku, paliecās uz priekšu un izkatījās caurumā Billija galvā. Tad viņš atkal atraugājās.  
  
„Paklau, Billij,” Gellovejs noelsās. „Tu takš esi mašīna.”  


 


End file.
